


Дежа вю

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Тецуро и сам не совсем понимает, почему из всех возможных мест обучения в Европе выбрал именно Флоренцию.





	

_Интерес к определенному человеку  
поневоле рождает убеждение,  
что он прекрасен._

После оживленного Токио узкие улицы Флоренции вовсе не кажутся непреодолимым препятствием — Тецуро быстро освоился с вождением здесь скутера. Другое дело, что адреса доставки все еще приходится искать с навигатором, и это слегка достает, особенно в старом городе, где спутник порой просто не успевает отслеживать его передвижение в тесном лабиринте коротких переулков.

Тецуро останавливается и хмурится, не в силах больше выносить бессмысленное вращение стрелки на экране телефона, потом меняет масштаб, пытаясь самостоятельно вычислить, где же следует повернуть. Нужный ему дом находится, в принципе, недалеко, но Тецуро не уверен, что сможет добраться туда на скутере. Он оглядывается на коробку с заказами, пристегнутую к багажнику. Следовало бы оставить скутер где-то на парковке и дойти до места пешком, но это небезопасно, а тащить с собой все, что он должен сегодня доставить, было бы просто глупо.

Навигатор продолжает тупить. Заглянув в бланк, Тецуро берет телефон и набирает номер заказчика. «Цукишима Кей», хотя и записанное латиницей, явно намекает, что он имеет дело с соотечественником, ну или, по крайней мере, с потомком соотечественников. Тем не менее обращаться к клиенту по-японски он не рискует.

— Слушаю.

— Сеньор Цукишима? Добрый день. Это служба доставки художественных принадлежностей. Я застрял в паре кварталов от вас, и мой навигатор не справляется с ситуацией. Не могли бы вы сами подойти, чтобы забрать заказ? Я нахожусь… — Тецуро слезает со скутера, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках номера дома. — Улица…

— Нет, простите.

— Простите?

— Я не могу. Вам придется самому решить эту проблему.

— Но…

В ответ раздаются короткие гудки.

— Засранец, — фыркает Тецуро и снова запускает навигатор.

На то, чтобы наконец добраться по адресу, у него уходит еще пятнадцать минут, хотя пешком заняло бы не больше трех. Тецуро остается только порадоваться, что он развозит не пиццу.

Дома здесь настроены так плотно, что напоминают пьяных школяров, поддерживающих друг друга, чтобы устоять на ногах. Обычная для старого европейского города архитектура, и еще более обычные для итальянских городов обшарпанные фасады. Тецуро звонит в домофон.

Через минуту на лестнице слышатся легкие торопливые шаги, потом дверь распахивается, и оказывается, что Тецуро смотрит в мягкие мужские губы. Взгляд скользит выше — к прямоугольным очкам и большим глазам за ними, к коротким завиткам светлых волос над высоким лбом.

— Цукишима-сан? — машинально спрашивает он, переходя на родной язык, но уже думая, что ошибся: светлые волосы, да еще и рост, как у баскетболиста. Или модели, если принять во внимание телосложение. — О, простите, заказ для сеньора Цукишимы.

Светло-карие глаза сужаются, тонкие брови, дрогнув, собираются домиком над переносицей.

— Я Цукишима, — отвечает он тоже по-японски.

Не ошибся. Тецуро широко улыбается и, перехватив пакет с бланком доставки, протягивает руку.

— Куроо Тецуро. Будем знакомы.

 

В Европейский Институт Дизайна Тецуро нацелился еще на третьем курсе. Договорился с родителями, что если они согласятся взять на себя половину расходов на обучение, то вторую он внесет самостоятельно и за общежитие тоже будет платить сам. После того как вместо экономики, журналистики или юриспруденции сын решил изучать историю западного искусства, новость о том, что тот планирует продолжить образование в Европе, они восприняли почти стоически.

Оформляя документы на поступление в магистратуру, он чувствовал себя так же, как в старшей школе, когда его волейбольная команда вышла на Национальные, — на седьмом небе. Казалось, достаточно лишь протянуть руку и толкнуть незапертую дверь, чтобы перед ним открылась целая вселенная возможностей.

 

Если у Тецуро выдается свободное от работы и учебы утро, он порой заглядывает на площадь Чомпи, но никогда не делает этого в выходные. Торговые палатки, по будням занимающие не так много места, в субботу и воскресенье выплескиваются на соседние улицы, блошиный рынок превращается в неуютную барахолку и не доставляет уже никакой радости оттого, что в тесноте узких проходов, заполненных слегка оглушенными приезжими, постоянно приходится следить за карманами.

Правда, в будни от мошенников тоже никто не застрахован.

Тецуро с улыбкой наблюдает, как один торговец впаривает какому-то скандинаву репродукцию гравюры, явно выдавая ее за старинную. Не то чтобы его это сильно волновало, но жалко же недотепу. Он подходит ближе, с удивлением узнавая в покупателе японца, которому недавно завозил алебастр и олифу. Имя — Цукишима — всплывает в памяти мгновенно. Говоря по правде, при первой встрече тот произвел не самое благоприятное впечатление, но Тецуро верит во вторые шансы.

Он выглядывает из-за плеча Цукишимы — благо рост позволяет, — рассматривая предмет торга. Продавец на корявом, но совершенно понятном английском бойко рассказывает о ценности товара, указывает на особенности бумаги, которые там якобы есть, на дату печати и имя автора. Цукишима никак не реагирует, но то, что он до сих пор не ушел, явно подбадривает продавца.

— Простите, а документы на вывоз гравюры из страны вы можете предоставить? — вклинивается Тецуро, становясь рядом с Цукишимой.

Тот бросает на него равнодушный взгляд через плечо, через мгновение узнает и недоуменно дергает бровью. Торговец после секундной заминки заявляет, что, конечно же, готов выдать подтверждение, что товар приобретен в таком-то магазине, по такому-то адресу и не представляет исторический ценности… Цукишима снова переключает внимание на гравюру.

— Простите, но вы только что говорили прямо противоположное.

— И сколько он просит? — Тецуро с усмешкой переходит на японский.

— Сто, — нехотя откликается Цукишима.

— Пошли отсюда, — не слушая больше, что там говорит торговец и как объясняет свое предложение, Тецуро легонько подталкивает Цукишиму в плечо. — Такие картинки больше пятерки не стоят, уж поверь.

Отойдя за соседний ряд киосков, чтобы призывные окрики продавца гравюры не привлекали к ним внимания других, Цукишима поворачивается, морща лоб.

— Не знал, что магазины художественных принадлежностей нанимают курьеров со специальным образованием… Куроо-сан, кажется?

Тецуро усмехается и пожимает плечами.

— Образование стоит денег, так что лишний заработок — никогда не лишний. Если ты хотел повесить на стену что-то оригинальное, могу дать пару адресов, Цукишима-кун, — сунув руки в карманы и склонив голову к плечу, он рассматривает нового знакомого. 

Взгляд сразу цепляется за большие наушники, висящие на шее, не слишком приветливое, но вежливое выражение лица, крупные, узловатые кисти рук, которые Цукишима сцепил перед собой, словно выставляя между ними невидимый барьер. Ассоциация с консолью Кенмы возникает почти сразу, и Тецуро не может удержать лукавую улыбку, медленно растягивающую губы, хотя по опыту знает, что не стоит начинать знакомство именно с нее. Предчувствия редко его обманывают.

— Спасибо, откажусь. — Цукишима коротко кивает и поворачивается, собираясь идти дальше. У Тецуро утро совершенно свободно, и он немедленно пристраивается рядом. Цукишима останавливается и окидывает его подозрительным взглядом. — Вы что-то хотели, Куроо-сан?

— Просто гуляю, — он снова пожимает плечами. — Присоединишься?

— Я бы предпочел остаться один, если позволите.

— Что ж, — Тецуро демонстративно отступает в сторону, — хорошего дня, Цукишима-кун. — Все же этот нелюдим забавный. — И поосторожней с незнакомцами.

Прежде чем уйти, Цукишима окидывает его цепким взглядом, так что, Тецуро уверен, сможет, отвернувшись, точно сказать, что на нем надето, сколько дырок на джинсах и полосок на джемпере, а потом по губам его скользит ироничная усмешка.

— Спасибо за совет, обязательно воспользуюсь, — бросает он на прощание и уходит.

Тецуро только теперь замечает, как забавно должно это было прозвучать из уст совершенно чужого Цукишиме человека, и беззвучно смеется.

 

Это всегда работало одинаково — как в детстве, когда просил отца показать, как выглядит феррари, и вдруг обнаруживал, что на улицах Токио их можно увидеть почти каждый день. Как только встречался с кем-нибудь, очень быстро выяснялось, что мир настолько тесен, что в нем уже шагу ступить нельзя без риска отдавить ногу новому знакомому.

Цукишима Кей, к своему несчастью, из тех, кому отдавить ногу легче легкого, а Тецуро не любит упускать такие возможности.

В следующий раз он узнает Цукишиму даже со спины — длинные ноги в светло-бежевых слаксах с подворотами, открывающими голые лодыжки, слишком свободная футболка с широким воротом и снова наушники, на этот раз там, где им и положено быть, — на голове. Тот просто идет по мощеной крупной плиткой улице, рассматривает вычурные, массивные двери, которые так любят итальянцы, и ест мороженое. Уже вечереет, но город прогрет сентябрьским солнцем до самого дна, и только на совсем узких улицах, где едва разойдутся два пешехода, можно найти остатки прохлады.

Тецуро только что доставил последний на сегодня заказ и теперь, лавируя в потоке прохожих и велосипедистов, размышляет, как проведет вечер и предстоящие выходные. Хочется пить, а от одного взгляда на рожок в руках Цукишимы в животе начинает урчать, и Тецуро вспоминает, что завтракал поздно, а работал без обеда. Цукишима оглядывается на громкий рык скутера у себя за спиной, и он притормаживает, невольно улыбаясь от того, как тот удивленно округляет глаза.

— Вы что, меня преследуете? — Цукишима вскидывает бровь, искоса глядя на Тецуро, а свободной рукой выключает плеер в кармане и стягивает наушники на шею.

— Ха-ха, сам уже об этом подумал. Учишься поблизости? — Тецуро кивает на красную сумку у него на плече.

— Нет, на другом берегу, — он неопределенно машет рукой на юг, и Тецуро морщит лоб. — Палаццо Спинелли.

— О. И как оно?

Вид у Цукишимы немного растерянный, он явно не знает, что сказать. Тецуро не сразу понимает причину, а когда догадывается, начинает громко смеяться: сам когда-то начинал с попыток смириться с тем, как работает итальянская бюрократическая система. Цукишима хмурится.

— Выдыхай, — сквозь смех советует Тецуро. — Здесь везде так. Просто расслабься. Ну, и займись поиском работы, иначе погрязнешь в праздности, лени и… растолстеешь, — он кивает на уже изрядно подтаявшее мороженое.

Цукишима недовольно поджимает губы и переводит взгляд на рожок, про который явно забыл. Идея пролетает в голове мгновенно — Тецуро делает резкое движение вперед и, захватив губами ярко-розовый шарик — клубника, втягивает размякшую массу в рот, почти ничего не оставив на вафле. Рот наполняется холодным и сладким, излишек мороженого бежит на подбородок, и Тецуро давит на газ, хохоча и облизываясь.

— Не зевай, очкарик!

 

Тецуро и сам не совсем понимает, почему из всех возможных мест обучения в Европе выбрал именно Флоренцию. Может, потому что никак не мог определиться, что интереснее — новые технологии, дизайн или маркетинг, — и не понимал, куда двигаться дальше. А может, потому что на всех студенческих форумах только и разговоров было, что об особой атмосфере, дарящей вдохновение. Что именно здесь, словно по волшебству, однажды тебя посещает инсайт, и ты вдруг интуитивно находишь выход из тупика. Надо лишь открыться и принять то, чем этот город щедро делится с каждым, кто готов: его особый дух, ритм и характер.

В первую неделю Тецуро лишь обалдело ходит на презентации курсов, среди которых нужно было выбрать себе предметы и составить учебный план. Поначалу у него разбегаются глаза и разбредаются мысли — в галереях слишком много шедевров, а в библиотеках — книг, в сутках же — слишком мало часов, а в жизни — лет, чтобы успеть все увидеть и понять. Потом примерно месяц его не отпускает постоянное ощущение, что он уже давно и везде опоздал: расписание занятий появляется примерно через неделю после официального начала учебы; о том, кто будет вести профильные предметы, их оповещают еще через несколько дней после того, как эти самые профильные предметы появились в расписании.

С администрацией можно связаться только по электронной почте, но никакой гарантии, что ответ успеет прийти до того, как вопрос потеряет актуальность, а на прием к Ее Высочеству Секретарю следует приходить часам к семи, чтобы успеть попасть пред светлые очи до двенадцати, когда прием заканчивается.

Иностранные студенты со стажем смотрят на новичков с искренним сочувствием, преподаватели добродушно пошучивают, и даже бариста в окрестных кофейнях доверительно ободряют — мол, ничего-ничего, все через это проходят, привыкнешь.

И Тецуро постепенно привыкает — пить натуральный, свежесваренный, а не из автомата, кофе, оставлять чаевые, болтать о погоде, политике и ценах с продавцом, привозящим рыбу на Сант Амброджио, интересоваться здоровьем внуков дамы, пьющей ристретто в кофейне у кампуса, курить, угощать девушек коктейлями в клубах, всегда иметь при себе презервативы и держаться подальше от спорт-баров во время проведения крупных чемпионатов по футболу, то есть почти всегда.

Открытость — не в характере Тецуро, но он хорошо видит возможности, и ему по душе вызов. И вообще все новое. Он даже завел себе привычку каждый раз заходить в неизвестное кафе, благо их во Флоренции по три штуки на квадратный метр. Ему нравится пробовать и сравнивать, где панини вкуснее, кофе ароматнее, пицца сытнее, а девушки за стойкой симпатичнее. Конечно, без проколов не обходится, пиццу, например, здесь делают отстойно. Зато бариста хорошенькие. И всегда подскажут, какой сорт кофе лучше выбрать.

 

— Что у вас сегодня вкусного? — Тецуро обольстительно улыбается девушке за стойкой, планируя поскорее получить свой кофе и выбраться на улицу. Он уже насмотрелся на странное оформление кафе, на стенах которого такая мешанина разных веков и направлений в живописи и графике, что даже слегка мутит. По слухам, готовят здесь неплохо, но, если на кухне придерживаются тех же тенденций, можно заработать несварение желудка. — Что-нибудь шоколадное и не слишком кислое.

Девушка, ничуть не смущаясь, объясняет, что традиционно популярностью пользуется блю маунтин, но лично она предпочитает гватемальский марагоджип. Тецуро соглашается, берет двойной эспрессо и уже собирается выйти на улицу, когда в кофейню заходит не кто иной как Цукишима. Это уже смешно: из десятков японцев, что учатся во Флоренции, постоянно натыкаться на одного и того же.

Они на пару секунд замирают в двух шагах друг от друга, потом Цукишима коротко кивает и проходит мимо, к стойке. Тецуро пожимает плечами и, выйдя из кафе, располагается за столиком на улице. Даже в нагретом дневном воздухе над кофе поднимается пар, и Тецуро подносит чашку к лицу, просто вдыхая аромат, потому что для первого глотка еще слишком горячо, а он не любит, когда кофе обжигает.

С тех пор как он приехал сюда, прошло восемь месяцев. Помимо того, что уже успел изучить по специальности, он теперь гораздо лучше, чем в январе, говорит на итальянском, знает, где в городе можно послушать неплохую музыку, и обзавелся привычкой закуривать, пока его кофе не остынет. Вот и сейчас он достает сигарету и затягивается, на несколько секунд прикрывая глаза. Рядом раздается шорох, и столик едва заметно вздрагивает, когда на него с легким стуком опускаются две креманки с мороженым. Клубничным. Тецуро изумленно вскидывает глаза на стоящего рядом Цукишиму.

— Эээ, я не заказывал, — делает он попытку пошутить.

— Знаю. Это для страховки, — Цукишима с непроницаемым выражением, не спрашивая разрешения, опускается рядом и слегка морщится, когда сигаретный дым касается его лица.

— Мм? — вопросительно хмурится Тецуро.

— Мне бы не хотелось снова остаться без мороженого.

— Какой ты злопамятный, Цукки, — усмехается Тецуро, туша сигарету, и отламывает кусочек от розового шарика.

— Разве? — Цукишима вскидывает брови и выглядит искренне задетым — его мелочность в оригинальном оформлении широкого жеста не оценили.

— Конечно. Я ведь не люблю клубничное. Снова придется мучиться.

Цукишима пару секунд смотрит на него с поразительной смесью полного изумления и раздражения — Тецуро изо всех сил сдерживает смех, чтобы не испортить момент, — потом, не говоря ни слова, переводит взгляд на свою креманку и фыркает.

— В любом случае, чтобы застраховаться от покушений на свой десерт, достаточно было просто сесть за другой… — Тецуро с улыбкой облизывает ложку и обводит ей соседние столики, только тут замечая, что все места вокруг заняты.

Цукишима медленно моргает, глядя в его растерянное лицо, и вдруг захлебывается смехом, прикрывая рот ладонью. Тецуро неизбежно начинает хохотать следом.

 

Они учатся в разных институтах, в совершенно разных частях города, но у обоих специальности связаны с искусством — да и зачем еще можно ехать учиться во Флоренцию? — и Тецуро начинает с завидной регулярностью замечать в музеях и галереях, где проходят занятия, светловолосую голову, возвышающуюся над основной массой посетителей. Возможно, он мог видеть ее и раньше, но здесь, в Европе, чаще обращаешь внимание на соотечественников с более привычной азиатской внешностью, среди которых сам, благодаря росту, раньше чувствовал себя белой вороной.

— Представляешь, сегодня опять наткнулся на этого очкарика.

От Кенмы на мониторе — только размытый силуэт на некотором отдалении: он полусонно тычется в разные углы кухни — выпивает стакан воды, ставит чайник, насыпает кофе. Кенме сегодня к первой паре, и без чашки кофе для него даже трубы судного дня — пустой звук.

— Какого очкарика? — долетает до Тецуро, который уже поужинал и теперь листает в планшете расписание учебных занятий на неделю.

— Ну Цукишиму. Я тебе рассказывал — забавный такой, оглобля с меня ростом, из Мияги.

— А, — Кенма падает за стол перед ноутбуком и в ожидании, пока закипит чайник, роняет голову на сложенные перед собой руки. — И что он?

— Он, оказывается, на реставратора учится. Палаццо Спинелли. В Токио у них филиал, а на последние два года он сюда приехал.

— Угу, — голос Кенмы едва различим за звуком закипающего чайника.

— Не спать! — резко окликает Тецуро. — И поешь чего-нибудь, а то на привидение похож.

— Не могу. Сначала кофе, — бубнит Кенма, снова встает и плетется готовить себе оживляющий напиток. — Так что там с этим Цукишимой?

— А, да. Сегодня наткнулся на него в Палеонтологическом музее — думал, он там со своим курсом, — но нет, сам по себе. Сказал, что искал там динозавров, представляешь? — Тецуро посмеивается.

— И что такого? — Кенма возвращается уже с чашкой дымящегося кофе и привычно незаинтересованным выражением лица и снова усаживается перед ноутбуком. Потом заправляет за уши упавшую на глаза челку.

— Да вроде бы ничего, но кто сейчас вообще интересуется динозаврами, кроме детей? А Цукишима на ребенка никак не тянет. Смешно, — Тецуро тоже складывает руки на стол перед собой и упирается в них подбородком. Так кажется, будто они с Кенмой, как раньше, сидят по разные стороны кухонного стола в его доме.

— Ясно. Куро, ты неисправим, — Кенма делает первый глоток — осторожно, боясь обжечься, но уже не в силах терпеть.

— Да ладно тебе. Мне было скучно.

— Я так и понял. Тебя-то как в Палеонтологический музей занесло?

— Да так, заказ отвозил. Кстати, как у тебя с работой?

Кенма плотнее обхватывает кружку с кофе, намеренно не встречаясь взглядом с Тецуро. Открывает рот, снова закрывает. Тецуро вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

— Не спрашивай пока, — хмурится Кенма, — боюсь сглазить. Лучше расскажи, что нового у тебя.

Тецуро понимающе хмыкает и лениво прикрывает глаза.

— Клево, ты даже не представляешь. На этой неделе начинается курс по стартапам у Бруно Фабиано. Будет офигенно, говорят, — он широко зевает и вытягивает руки вперед, напрягая плечи. Только вчера они закончили очередной спецкурс и практикум. С проектом пришлось повозиться пару ночей.

Кенма делает еще глоток и снова поправляет упавшую челку. Впервые за весь разговор его внимательные глаза встречаются с взглядом Тецуро. Несколько секунд он словно собирается что-то спросить, но потом опять утыкается в кружку. Бормочет:

— Яку передавал привет.

— Спасибо. И как он?

Тецуро благодарен, что Кенма не задает лишних вопросов, потому что пока не готов отвечать на них. Чувство, поселившееся где-то между ребрами, обостряется, едва заканчивается один спецкурс, и утихает с началом нового. Новое дает ощущение движения. Или надежды на него. Или иллюзии. Об этом не хочется думать, но придется — не сегодня, так через неделю, максимум — через месяц. Если продолжать начатое, документами надо озаботиться уже в октябре, но самое главное, понять, хватит ли денег и можно ли получить скидку или грант… Вот и курс по привлечению финансирования пригодится.

— …Иди спать, ты все равно уже не слушаешь, — доносится до него голос Кенмы, и Тецуро открывает сонные глаза. Кажется, ему что-то рассказывали про бывших сокомандников: кусками звукозаписи на быстрой промотке мелькают имена Яку, Торы, Льва. Даже забавно, что из них двоих теперь именно Кенма поддерживает с ними связь. — В следующий раз не дедлайни с проектом, а то спишь на ходу.

— Да, мам, — очень серьезно кивает он, и Кенма сурово сдвигает брови и поджимает губы. Тецуро фыркает: — Общение с Яку на тебя плохо влияет.

— Неправда.

— Правда.

— Неправда.

— Правда.

— Не… Не начинай. Что в выходные делаешь?

Тецуро снова потягивается и трет ладонями лицо. И правда, пора на боковую.

— Не думал еще. Попробую вытащить ребят поиграть. Или в бассейн… Или в клуб, — он опять зевает — широко, с удовольствием. Ресницы слипаются от выступивших слез.

— Все, иди к черту, — усмехается Кенма. — Не могу больше видеть твою сонную физиономию — сам засыпаю. А мне сегодня обязательно надо быть в универе.

— Ладно-ладно, ухожу. До связи. И… удачи, пусть все получится, — подмигивает Тецуро. Кенма закатывает глаза.

 

Неуютное чувство, которое испытывает Тецуро, когда речь заходит о его планах, — ощущение упущенных возможностей и потерянного времени. Как сквозняк между ребрами. Организация выставок, ивентов, привлечение средств и спонсоров, поиск новых, интересных направлений и имен — то, что, по сути, является его специальностью и должно было получить в Европе новый толчок — как-то само собой отошло на второй план. Флоренцию хотелось вдыхать полной грудью и пробовать на вкус, трогать руками и рисовать.

За всем этим он совершенно не замечал, как привыкает к бурному, но в то же время слишком хаотичному и необязательному току жизни, и только через пару месяцев всерьез задумался, чем же он занимается здесь.

Возможно, стоило прислушаться к словам тех, кто советовал ехать в Великобританию, Германию, Австрию, где образование сразу заточено под построение карьеры, амбиции, стремительный рост и трудоголиков. Но Тецуро все еще кажется, что он не готов расстаться с этим городом, он еще не все понял о нем. Возможно, в те несколько месяцев, что остались ему до окончания магистратуры, он таки сможет найти здесь то, что искал.

 

Цукишима Кей в представлении Тецуро ведет себя вызывающе. Как можно постоянно пить свой ванильный латте в одном и том же кафе? Даже если это лучший ванильный латте в Тоскане. Как можно все вечера проводить дома, когда вокруг — Флоренция? Особенно если ты иностранный студент. Как можно вести себя так по-стариковски, когда тебе едва за двадцать?

Они знакомы не так давно, но как-то незаметно для себя успели сблизиться и прийти к компромиссам: вместе работать в библиотеке или заниматься, расположившись на газоне в одном из парков, или иногда перекусывать в любимом кафе Цукишимы, когда совпадает свободное время. Динозавров, к слову сказать, они тоже нашли, как раз когда пришли с конспектами и книгами в Ботанический сад рядом с университетом. Набрели случайно и еще с минуту ошарашенно пялились на многометровые красочные модели с длиннющими хвостами и шеями, а потом, не сговариваясь, уселись в тени кедра неподалеку от вставшего на дыбы диплодока.

Во всем виновата их относительная изолированность, думает Тецуро, здесь не так уж много студентов из Японии, поэтому возможность личного общения с соотечественником особенно ценишь. И дело даже не в том, что оба — приезжие, не принадлежащие этому месту, как бы комфортно и хорошо здесь ни было, а в том, что есть человек, которому не надо объяснять, почему ты видишь мир так, а не иначе, потому что он смотрит на него под тем же углом. Ну, или в их с Цукишимой случае, с той же высоты.

Цукишима напоминает ему маленького Кенму, у которого не было близких друзей и тысячи увлечений, как у сверстников, и которого хотелось растормошить, заставить смеяться, бегать и играть, зажечь в нем искру. Иногда Тецуро задумывается, каким был маленький Цукишима и что было бы, если бы они оказались соседями, а иногда ему кажется, что Цукишима — это просто его ностальгия. По дому, по другу, по детству. Красивое европейское слово очень подходит Цукишиме, как и то настроение, что в него вкладывается.

— Попозируй мне, — однажды предлагает он.

Тецуро и сам не знает, зачем ему это, — он редко рисует, больше скетчит и даже тогда предпочитает животных или птиц. Не людей.

— Зачем?

Цукишима создан для того, чтобы быть моделью, — рост, сложение, идеальная форма головы, приятное лицо. И способность, сосредоточившись на чем-то, подолгу сохранять неподвижность. В этом он тоже похож на Кенму. Тецуро так не умеет.

— Просто захотелось тебя нарисовать.

Пепел с сигареты падает на землю, потому что Тецуро забыл о ней, разглядывая Цукишиму. Сделать набросок он легко мог бы и после первой встречи, если бы захотел. Но тогда это было ни к чему — пересечение казалось случайным, сам Цукишима — скучным и плоским. Мысль о том, чтобы нарисовать его, пришла в голову позже, когда случайных пересечений стало больше, так что со временем они, похоже, просто перестали сопротивляться странной прихоти этого города, то и дело сводившего их вместе. Пришла как попытка понять, что там — за этой подчеркнутой вежливостью и отрешенным выражением лица.

— Я пас.

Куроо фыркает.

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь. — Он отворачивается, глядя на идущих мимо туристов, пытаясь на глаз определить, откуда они, и подносит сигарету к губам. Краем глаза он видит, что Цукишима, хотя и скривился от его ответа, не отводит взгляда, словно ждет чего-то или хочет сказать.

— Южная Африка, — вдруг говорит он.

У Тецуро уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, и он недоуменно оборачивается, торопливо выпуская дым в сторону.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Акцент, — говорит Цукишима, чуть вскидывая подбородок, так что солнце, отражаясь от очков, делает его лицо совершенно непроницаемым. — Хороший английский, но некоторые звуки слишком… небрежные.

Тецуро недоверчиво прищуривается. Цукишима почти постоянно в наушниках, хорошо разбирается в музыке, но южноафриканский акцент — это слишком.

— К тому же они говорят «ja» вместо «yes».

— Может, они из Германии, — ляпает он первое, что приходит в голову, и тут же кисло кривится в ответ на вскинутые над очками брови: конечно, с чего бы немецкой группе разговаривать между собой по-английски? — Сейчас! — он торопливо тушит окурок и устремляется вслед за туристами, исчезающими за углом.

— Ну что? — спрашивает Цукишима, когда он через пару минут возвращается, падает на стул и достает новую сигарету.

Догадка оказалась верной, группа действительно приехала из Южной Африки, но вздернутый вверх уголок рта Цукишимы не дает Тецуро покоя. Он затягивается, медленно выпускает дым, не сводя глаз с собеседника, и залпом допивает остывший кофе.

— Это не акцент, — наконец говорит он.

Глаза у Цукишимы похожи на янтарь на солнце — светлые с россыпью искр и темными вкраплениями. И сейчас эти глаза смеются. А потом и сам Цукишима начинает смеяться — как-то по-подростковому неуклюже и забавно. Тецуро тоже невольно улыбается.

— У их гида на сумке целая коллекция значков с символикой, — наконец говорит Цукишима, немного отдышавшись. — А ты побежал спрашивать!

В этом он весь: слишком взрослый, отстраненный, ленивый и невыразительный большую часть времени, но Тецуро уже знает, что Цукишиме просто так удобнее. Он похож на древнего вампира, прожившего на этом свете не одну сотню лет и до смерти уставшего от людей, их глупости и бесполезных усилий. Порой это выглядит так же смехотворно и нелепо, как само сравнение. А потом вдруг происходит что-то, и вампир превращается в обычного студента, словно из-под наслоений поддельных мазков проступают яркие краски оригинала.

— Так когда? — Тецуро кладет голову на руки и заглядывает снизу в лицо Цукишимы.

— Никогда, — без всякого выражения отвечает Цукишима. — Пустая трата времени. Ты же даже не художник.

Это верно. Тецуро неплохо рисует, но тут, во Флоренции, таких «неплохо» больше, чем черепицы на крышах. Дождь или дворники каждое утро смывают с брусчатки и плитки очередную Мону Лизу или Венеру, нарисованных мелками, а то и всю Тайную вечерю целиком. И каждый вечер они появляются снова. Поэтому Тецуро приехал сюда изучать историю искусства, а не живопись.

— Ты тоже не палеонтолог, но это же не мешает тебе тратить время на всяких ископаемых.

Палаццо Спинелли, где учится Цукишима, вероятно, самая крутая реставрационная школа в мире: здесь лучшие преподаватели и колоссальные возможности для получения практических навыков, доступ к огромной технологической базе. Дух захватывает. Странно, что дух захватывает скорее у Тецуро, чем у Цукишимы, который о своей учебе говорит мало и без особых эмоций. Но когда Тецуро спросил, почему он не пошел в палеонтологию, раз уж так неровно дышит к динозаврам, тот ответил, что учится именно там, где всегда хотел.

Цукишима с досадой цокает языком, а потом демонстративно смотрит время на телефоне и достает мелочь, скользнув взглядом по чеку.

— Мне кажется, что самая бесполезная трата времени — этот разговор ни о чем, Куроо-сан.

— Не называй меня Куроо-сан, Цукки. Я уже отвык от таких формальностей.

Цукишима лишь поджимает губы

Он оставляет деньги на блюдечке с чеком, поднимается, привычным жестом расправляя собравшиеся на бедрах брюки, и надевает наушники, все это время висевшие у него на шее. У него через сорок минут занятия на левом берегу, добираться через полгорода, он и так засиделся — Тецуро бы наверняка опоздал, если бы оставил себе всего сорок минут на дорогу. Но Цукишима никогда не опаздывает, а Тецуро почему-то приятно думать, что тот сидел в этом кафе до последнего ради разговора ни о чем и компании, которую называет пустой тратой времени. Поэтому Тецуро не может сдержать ухмылки, когда Цукишима первым говорит «До завтра».

Когда тот уходит, он достает из сумки блокнот с Джиджи на обложке и делает несколько быстрых набросков. Глаза. Брови. Губы. Руки. Снова глаза — прищуренные, удивленно распахнутые, полуприкрытые веками. Губы — искривленные усмешкой, плотно сжатые. Карандаш зависает над бумагой, словно марионетка, потерявшая кукловода. Наброски похожи на пазл, который осталось только собрать, но картинка не складывается, и Тецуро убирает блокнот. Он из тех, кто свято верит, что усилия и труд все перетрут. Со временем.

 

Когда на несколько разосланных совершенно разным людям сообщений Тецуро получает ответ «Извини, сегодня не выйдет», его так и тянет проверить, не глюк ли это мобильного оператора. Пара слетевших свиданий — не проблема, а вот то, что в волейбол поиграть снова не получится — третью неделю подряд — обидно. Вечер пятницы оказывается удручающе свободным.

Если у Тецуро в организме возникает недостаток волейбола или дружеского охохо, он обычно звонит Бокуто. Это здорово повышает тонус и креативность. Иногда, правда, прямо пропорционально креативности повышается способность генерировать абсурд, но в пятницу вечером это совсем не страшно и даже полезно. Однако Бокуто на сборах, а значит, выпавшее из его крепких рук знамя дружбы придется подхватить Цукишиме.

Тот берет трубку после трех гудков.

— Цукки, ты должен стать мне на этот вечер лучшим другом.

— Прошу прощения?

— Что, незнакомое слово? Дружба — это бескорыстные взаимоотношения между людьми, основанные на любви, доверии, искренности…

— Я знаю, что значит дружба. Я только не понимаю, откуда ты взял, что нас связывают искренность, любовь и… доверие?

— Цукки! Ты меня обманываешь?! — потрясенно восклицает Тецуро, но тут же добавляет совершенно обыденно: — Ну хорошо, как насчет бескорыстия?

— Ты в самом начале разговора сам исключил такую возможность, сообщив, что я тебе должен.

— Мда, — Тецуро широко улыбается, несмотря на то что его планы на вечер явно под угрозой; словесные пикировки с Цукишимой хороши в любое время суток, — мой прокол. И все же, ты ведь не занят?

— Что в твоем понимании — занят?

— Нуу, скажи, что на тебе сейчас надето что-нибудь, кроме трусов, а рядом не сидит парочка симпатичных девчонок в одном белье.

Кажется, Цукишима поперхнулся. После небольшой паузы, во время которой Тецуро счастливо ржал в трубку, до него доносится:

— Нет, не занят.

— Тогда мы идем в клуб. Жду тебя через час в Фулл-апе.

— Я…

Тецуро успевает нажать отбой до того, как Цукишима начнет отнекиваться, а значит, тому придется все же появиться в назначенном месте. Настроение у него, конечно, будет так себе, но через час он, по крайней мере, уже расхочет прибить Тецуро на месте.

 

Как он и предполагал, ровно через час приходит сообщение:

>> Я у входа. Где тебя искать?

Тецуро выныривает из удушливо-красного полумрака клуба и поверх голов вышедших покурить ищет глазами светлую макушку. Когда он наконец находит Цукишиму, тот уже не один — болтает с какой-то милой итальянкой, которой приходится неловко запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть Цукишиме в лицо; то есть не то чтобы болтает — скорее, вежливо слушает чужую болтовню. Хорошо быть симпатичным блондином, с легким уколом зависти думает Тецуро.

— Привет, Цукки, — лучезарно улыбаясь, подходит он ближе. — А ты времени зря не теряешь. Познакомишь?

Цукишима окидывает его таким взглядом, который Тецуро не очень хочется толковать — ради сохранности собственного эго его можно назвать придирчивым, — останавливается на торчащих волосах, и уголок его губ самую малость ползет вверх.

— Конечно, — после паузы, во время которой Тецуро успевает напомнить себе, что он уже взрослый мальчик и давно перестал беспокоиться по пустякам, да и вообще, кого сейчас удивишь необычной прической? — соглашается Цукишима. — Это Франческа, мы с одного потока. А это Ку… — невозможно не заметить, как до Цукишимы доходит, что представлять приятеля, как это принято в Японии, неудобно, потому что здесь в ходу имена, но и назвать его по имени он не решается. Тецуро не собирается ему помогать. — Тецуро, — наконец выговаривает Цукишима, — мой… соотечественник.

— Очень приятно, — Франческа улыбается, на щеках играют ямочки. — У вас, японцев, очень красивые имена.

— У тебя тоже, — Тецуро бросает быстрый взгляд на Цукишиму, оценивая свои шансы с новой знакомой, но тот мало того, что стоит столбом, вообще смотрит куда-то в сторону. — Ты одна? Составишь нам компанию?

— Я здесь с подругой, она отошла, — Франческа оглядывается, длинные черные локоны скользят по плечам. Тецуро с удовольствием рассматривает смуглую кожу в вырезе белой рубашки, пытается поймать взгляд.

— Как удачно, — замечает он. — Мы…

Вынырнув из-за плотной группы поодаль, к ним подходит ослепительно рыжая девица и не слишком приветливо прищуривается на Тецуро. Она выше Франчески, длинноногая и белокожая. Тецуро думает, что они с Цукишимой составили бы отличную пару, но тот словно язык проглотил. Господи, ну что за детский сад?

— Простите, что задержалась. Привет, я Але, — она по-мальчишески протягивает Тецуро узкую ладонь.

Он с ироничной улыбкой пожимает ее.

— Тецу… — последний слог замирает у него на губах, когда Але кладет одну руку на талию Франчески и быстро целует ее в висок. — Оу.

— Прости, не расслышала. Тецу?

— Да, — просто кивает он и, улыбаясь, склоняет голову к плечу. Снова незадача. Закусив губу, он косится на Цукишиму. Тот отвечает взглядом сейчас-лопну-со-смеху, но при этом даже не улыбается и вообще очень естественно делает вид, что просто мимо проходил. — Так вы учитесь с Цукки?

Але пару секунд смотрит с недоумением, потом до нее доходит.

— Милое прозвище! — фыркает она, а вот Цукишиме уже не смешно. — Да, у нас несколько совместных лекций, но специальности разные. Ну что, идем? — она чуть поворачивает голову к прильнувшей к ее плечу Франческе. — Нас ждут в «Двадцать один». Пока! Хорошо вам провести время.

Задумчиво хмуря брови, Тецуро продолжает смотреть вслед девушкам, когда рядом раздается тихий смех.

— Что? — Тецуро сует руки в карманы и направляется обратно в клуб. — Мог бы и предупредить!

— Тецу, — Цукишима склоняет голову к плечу и иронично приподнимает бровь, но идет следом. — Тебя следовало бы назвать Флэш!

Тецуро оглядывается через плечо, делая шаг в грохочущий музыкой проем, и не может удержать хищную ухмылку.

— А ты вот геройского прозвища вообще не заслужил. Так что завидуй молча. — Вытянувшаяся физиономия Цукишимы бесценна, громкий бит по мере приближения к источнику звука проникает под кожу, прямо в мышцы, заставляя их непроизвольно сокращаться в такт, Тецуро чувствует, что вечер пятницы наконец начинает себя оправдывать.

Многие знакомые считают Тецуро болтуном и балагуром, но, погружаясь в музыкальный драйв и ритмичное колыхание толпы, он получает возможность отдохнуть от необходимости говорить и придумывать темы для беседы — бесценное ощущение после недели непрерывного общения с одногруппниками, преподавателями и клиентами. Не то чтобы все это ему не нравилось, но смена деятельности — лучший отдых, и Тецуро отдыхает, отпуская свое тело на волю инстинктивных, бездумных движений в клубе или интуитивных — на волейбольной площадке. Цукишима сейчас — незаменимый компаньон, он дает ощущение принадлежности, его присутствие рядом — якорь, чтоб не унесло, и так же, как якорь — невидимо, но ощутимо. Даже удивительно, насколько комфортно Тецуро чувствует себя оттого, что, вскидывая голову и скользя взглядом по танцующей толпе, почти сразу находит высоченную фигуру с белобрысой макушкой.

Цукишима сидит за барной стойкой, потягивает «белый русский» и равнодушно поглядывает вокруг. Или втыкает в смартфон, скроля новости или читая книги. Порой находит глазами Тецуро и смотрит с выражением «ну что, с тебя уже хватит?» и вскоре снова отворачивается. В какой-то момент Тецуро понимает, что бутылка пива уже улетучилась из организма, и пора пополнить запасы алкоголя в крови, поэтому начинает прокладывать себе дорогу к бару. Пробиваться приходится через весь зал и внезапно забацанный диджеем популярный микс. На освободившийся рядом с Цукишимой стул он не успевает — туда присаживается какой-то метросексуал явно старше них, и, выныривая из-за очередной оказавшейся на пути спины, Тецуро видит, как он салютует Цукишиме своим коктейлем и что-то говорит. Тот пару секунд рассматривает незнакомца — по выражению лица даже не понять, о чем там может идти речь, — потом качает головой, и губы его складываются в однозначное no. Незнакомец, похоже, что-то уточняет с усмешкой, Цукишима слегка дергает бровью — явный признак досады, — и Тецуро, наконец, ловко уклонившись от другого посетителя с двумя переполненными льдом бокалами, оказывается рядом.

— Ффу, — вздыхает он, опираясь на плечо Цукишимы, и делает знак бармену, — еле протолкался… Бутылку Peroni, пожалуйста. Еще один знакомый, Цукки?

— Нет, — отвечает Цукишима так, словно прохожий спросил у него, как пройти на Пьяцца дель Дуомо, и уже уходит. Тецуро переводит вопросительный взгляд на незнакомца, потому что тот не только не уходит, но продолжает очень пристально наблюдать за ними. От этого внутри пробуждается знакомое азартное волнение, будто на волейбольной площадке встретился с соперником, с которым предстоит игра и который оценивает, на что ты способен. Ощущение приятно щекочет нервы, и Тецуро усмехается и неожиданно для самого себя подмигивает. На лице незнакомца мелькает растерянность, потом сменяется неловкой улыбкой.

— А, ясно. Извините, — он все же встает и уходит.

Бармен как раз ставит на стойку бутылку пива, и Тецуро тут же занимает освободившееся место.

— Чего он хотел?

— Ничего, просто недоразумение, — Цукишима снова утыкается в свой телефон.

— Он тебя с кем-то перепутал? — Тецуро с наслаждением делает сразу несколько больших глотков.

— Скорее, не меня, а место.

Тецуро недоуменно моргает. Снова эти ребусы; Цукишима часто говорит загадками, обрывая себя на полуслове, так что приходится додумывать, но сейчас Тецуро лень.

— Ладно, я ничего не понял, так что пошли танцевать, а то сидишь тут, словно в библиотеку пришел, — он оглядывается по сторонам и тут же замечает на противоположной стороне стойки пару девушек, которые явно посматривают на них и переговариваются; очень хорошеньких девушек. — О, смотри какие! — подталкивая Цукишиму локтем, он открыто улыбается, и девушки улыбаются в ответ. — Пойдем, им явно нужна компания.

— Извини, я пас.

— Черт, Цукки, да ты только взгляни, какая грудь у той темненькой! Только дурак или гей не клюнет, — Тецуро тянет Цукишиму за собой, но тот не двигается с места. — Ведь ты же не дурак… — и тут он наконец оглядывается на Цукишиму, который смотрит на него в упор, с явным вызовом склонив голову набок. — То есть…

Цукишима аккуратно высвобождает рукав, за который уцепился Тецуро, и снова устраивается на стуле, с которого его почти стянули. Тецуро чувствует, как щеки окатывает жаром. Пазл с тихим щелчком встает на место, и сегодняшние недоразумения обретают новый смысл: и безучастность Цукишимы, когда Тецуро пытался склеить его знакомых девчонок, и мужик, чем-то интересовавшийся у Цукишимы, и «перепутанное место» — действительно, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь, тому следовало, наверное, пойти в YAG… Тецуро никогда не страдал гомофобией и считал себя достаточно наблюдательным, но почему-то до этого момента был абсолютно уверен, что Цукишима такой же натурал, как и он сам.

— Блин, я как-то не подумал…

Цукишима прикрывает глаза и улыбается — вежливо и тошнотворно-сладко.

— Разочарованы? Извините, что не смогу составить полноценную компанию, Куроо-сан.

— Да ладно, подумаешь, драма, — после капитанства в школьном волейбольном клубе и должности старосты на курсе у Тецуро уже черный пояс по выходу из неловких ситуаций. — Меньше конкуренции, — он подмигивает Цукишиме, и тот, кажется, еле удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. — Только давай все же без «Куроо-сана», а то странное чувство после… этого, — он неопределенно машет бутылкой в сторону, намекая на покинувшего их незнакомца.

Цукишима секунду недоуменно хмурится, потом качает опущенной головой и фыркает — Тецуро скорее догадывается, чем слышит за громкой музыкой.

Он делает глоток пива и вопросительно кивает на опустевший бокал Цукишимы:

— Еще один?

— Нет, спасибо, — Цукишима качает головой. На стеклах очков бликует стробоскоп, и Тецуро никак не может рассмотреть выражения его глаз. — Не люблю много пить.

— Да ладно, я тебя потом дотащу до дома, — Тецуро толкает его в плечо. Несильно, но Цукишима все равно вздрагивает и кривится. — Зачем приходить в клуб, если ты не пьешь и не танцуешь?

— Хочу напомнить, что это была ваша идея, Куроо-сан. — Цукишима выпрямляется на стуле, будто проглотил линейку, и смотрит укоризненно. — Я предпочитаю менее бессмысленное времяпровождение.

Тецуро хохочет:

— Ты неподражаем, Цукки. Давай, всего один танец, и я отстану.

На танцполе как раз включают что-то жаркое и латиноамериканское, и Тецуро начинает пританцовывать на месте.

— Это выглядит по-идиотски, — Цукишима поджимает губы и дергает плечом. — Я никуда не пойду.

Но они все-таки идут на танцпол, и Куроо отчаянно пытается не ржать, глядя, с каким выражением лица Цукишима двигается, отчаянно не попадая в ритм музыки.

Потом он все-таки соглашается на еще один коктейль, потом — еще на один танец, а потом они, запыхавшиеся и разгоряченные, вываливаются на улицу, и Тецуро готов поклясться, что видит на губах Цукишимы слабую тень улыбки.

Он ничего не говорит, и Цукишима тоже молчит все время, пока они ловят такси и едут к его дому. Он сидит, выпрямившись и сложив руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик из хорошей семьи, и Тецуро снова очень хочется смеяться, но он держится.

— Неплохо повеселились, да? — спрашивает он, когда такси останавливается в нескольких кварталах от дома Цукишимы, и тот уже собирается выходить.

Цукки оборачивается, смотрит на него несколько секунд совершенно нечитаемым взглядом — в неверном свете уличных фонарей его лицо снова, как у какого-нибудь вампира, кажется возвышенно-бледным, а затем медленно кивает:

— Да, неплохо. Спасибо за приглашение, Куроо-сан.

Тецуро машет рукой:

— Не стоит благодарности. И я же просил не называть меня так!

Цукишима дергает плечом, оставляя вопль без ответа, и закрывает дверь машины. Тецуро через стекло наблюдает, как тот исчезает в тенях узкой улицы, и думает, что сегодняшний вечер стоит повторить.

 

Вечер не повторяется. Просто потому что в этом нет необходимости. В следующий раз Тецуро договаривается с соседями в общежитии о турнире по GTA, но за два часа до начала остается без партнера — его кидают ровно в тот момент, когда он болтает с Цукишимой в Line.

— Чееерт, — раздраженно тянет он, быстро набивая в телефоне сообщение кидале о том, что он думает о его поведении. — Ну вот, теперь придется сидеть и ждать, пока кто-нибудь вылетит…

Цукишима что-то пишет в параллельно открытом файле и вопросительно поводит бровью.

— Проблемы?

Тецуро пару секунд скроллит список контактов, а потом вдруг ловит озарение: игры — это стихия социофоба Кенмы, но Кенма далеко, а кто рядом? — Цукишима — Цукишима тоже социофоб — следовательно, должен бы неплохо шарить в игрушках.

— Цукки, ты же играешь в видеоигры? Готов поспорить, что играешь, и неплохо!

Тот переводит взгляд на окно видеочата и некоторое время будто бы изучает выражение Тецуро, который изо всех сил сохраняет на лице воодушевление и преисполненность надеждой, — потом прищуривается.

— Смотря что ты хотел.

— Мне нужен партнер. Мы запланировали сегодня в общаге чемпионат, но напарник у меня только что слился, спасай.

— У меня вообще-то сдача проекта в среду…

— В среду! А сегодня воскресенье. Это же почти вечность!

— Ключевое слово «почти».

— Ой, да ладно. Ты же не первокурсник, чтобы переживать из-за таких вещей, уже должен бы знать, как все делается. Дуй сюда, начало в пять. Если дойдем хотя бы до четвертьфинала, обещаю, что до четверга оставлю тебя в покое, — Тецуро прижимает левую руку к груди, а правую поднимает ладонью вверх, предусмотрительно скрещивая пальцы, убрав их из поля зрения Цукишимы. — Клянусь.

Они проходят в полуфинал, на дворе глубокая ночь, понедельник, и настроение в рядах как игроков, так и зрителей, еще полчаса назад азартно вскрикивавших и требовавших сгонять за ред буллом, все ближе клонится к отметке «сон». От выпитого кофе во рту кисло, а в голове пусто. Спать не хочется совершенно, но Тецуро уверен, что стоит ему принять душ и ткнуться лицом в подушку, он заснет в ту же секунду. Цукишима сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, — секунду назад тер пальцами покрасневшие веки и сдвинул очки на макушку, да так и забыл их там — глаза закрыты, длинные ноги вытянул в пространство между столиком, стульями и подушками. И, кажется, он уже спит.

— Эй, — Тецуро подползает ближе и теребит его за плечо, — Цукки, ты еще жив?

Тот открывает глаза, мутно смотрит, похоже, не совсем осознавая, что происходит, потом хмурится и начинает озираться по сторонам, ища очки. В этот момент он сам на себя не похож: смешной, растерянный и какой-то беззащитный, что ли.

— Да вот они. — Тецуро со смешком перетаскивает очки ему на нос, но Цукишима в последний момент отпихивает его руки и сам поправляет дужки за ушами. — Если ты еще не совсем раскис, у нас через десять минут продолжение… С другой стороны, в полуфинал мы уже прошли, до четверга я, как и обещал, тебя не потревожу, мы можем прямо сейчас вывесить белый флаг, — он смотрит в потолок, но все равно краем глаза видит недовольно сведенные брови и поджатые губы.

— Я пас, — выдает Цукишима свое коронное, но в этот раз это звучит так здорово, что хочется смеяться. Тецуро прячет улыбку, а Цукишима вздыхает: — Все равно уже скоро утро, проще совсем не ложиться.

Тецуро встает на ноги, потягивается и подает Цукишиме руку, от которой тот, естественно, отказывается и поднимается сам. Он сантиметров на пять выше Тецуро, и те несколько секунд, когда он, сонный и потерянный, искал очки, кажутся просто фантазией.

— Если выиграем, обещай, что попозируешь мне.

— С чего бы это? Мне кажется, ты забыл, что сам просил меня об услуге.

— Но разве ощущение от победы не стоит того?

Цукишима, конечно же, закатывает глаза.

 

Чего Тецуро совсем не ожидает от Цукишимы, так это что они смогут сыграться, как сокомандники. Цукишима вообще не производит впечатления командного игрока — от него не дождешься слов поддержки или одобрения. Вот на любимую мозоль наступить и объяснить популярно, в чем ты лох, — всегда пожалуйста. Но Тецуро и сам не дурак потыкать в чужие комплексы, к тому же давно вышел из возраста, когда ему требовалась внешняя мотивация. А может, никогда в него и не входил.

Полное откровение для Тецуро и то, что Цукишима может быть азартным. Конечно, он не станет играть во что-то, чего не понимает и в чем может налажать, но вкус победы он любит не меньше самого Тецуро, а значит, очень. И так раз за разом они объединяются — в лазертаге, видеоиграх, боулинге, — потому что оба знают, что хотят одного — вместе сокрушить противника во что бы то ни стало.

Когда через два месяца плотного общения Тецуро совершенно случайно узнает, что Цукишима еще и в волейбол в школе играл, ему хочется позвонить производителю и потребовать ответа, почему у его чутья так рано истек срок годности и нельзя ли его заменить по гарантии. Два месяца притирок, подколок и подначек, регулярно всплывающая в разговорах тема волейбола, и Цукишима ни разу даже вида не подал, что понимает, о чем речь. А теперь выясняется, что играл и в средней, и в старшей школе, да еще на той же позиции, что и сам Тецуро. Ему даже возмущаться и выяснять, какого черта, не хочется — до такой степени офигения доводит его это открытие. Он просто называет время и место, куда в ближайшие дни собирался пойти поиграть, и лучшим своим капитанским тоном велит Цукишиме принести с собой форму. Тот, похоже, тоже не готов возражать или спорить, потому что приходит в назначенное место, и они играют сначала друг против друга, потом команды перемешиваются, и они снова оказываются по одну сторону сетки, плечом к плечу.

Если бы Тецуро рассчитывал на участие в каких-то турнирах, то Цукишима к ним не готов, просто не в форме — любому очевидно, что он ботаник, предпочитающий сидеть дома, зарывшись в учебники, или бесконечно смотреть околонаучные документалки, а не носиться по волейбольной площадке. Но он хорошо видит игровую ситуацию, быстро ориентируется, без проблем оценивает сильные и слабые стороны соперников. Постепенно и будто нехотя он подстраивает свою игру под советы и команды Тецуро. Ему, пожалуй, не хватает физической силы и — поначалу — решимости, он словно бы всякий раз спрашивает себя «что я здесь делаю?», но к концу второго часа, несмотря на усталость, он все еще держится и не уходит с площадки до самого конца.

Зато потом, в раздевалке, падает на скамейку и просто сидит без движения, накинув на мокрую голову полотенце. Плечи и ребра ходят ходуном от тяжелого дыхания.

— Не рассиживайся, — командует Тецуро, направляясь в душ и попутно шлепая его раскрытой ладонью по спине. Тот вздрагивает. — Бегом в душ.

— Дома схожу, — глухо отзывается Цукишима. — Тут же рядом.

— А. Ну как знаешь. Дождешься меня? Я быстро.

На улице их внезапно встречают сумерки, и Тецуро на секунду кажется, что вместо двух часов они играли все шесть. Небо нависает над самыми крышами, грозовые тучи царапают брюхом колокольню Джотто, и восточный край неба подсвечивают золотые зарницы.

— Упс.

До кампуса отсюда добираться не меньше получаса. Тецуро морщится и застегивает мастерку под горлом; ветер гонит по асфальту мелкий мусор, бросает пыль в лицо.

— Ладно, погулять не получится. Я позвоню, — кидает он, толкая Цукишиму в плечо, и уже собирается сбежать, как тот ловит его почти на лету за рукав.

— Не успеешь, — говорит, протягивая из-под навеса ладонь. — Уже начинается. Побежали ко мне.

И они бегут. То есть сначала просто идут быстрым широким шагом — Тецуро чуть вприпрыжку, Цукишима слегка насупившись и сунув руки в карманы. Капли, сперва похожие на брызги, постепенно тяжелеют, дождь набирает силу, молнии вспыхивают все чаще, а гром катится по небу огромным боулинговым шаром, с грохотом врезаясь в невидимые кегли, и всякий раз это страйк. Они переходят на бег, но все равно, пока добираются до дома Цукишимы, по обочинам текут реки, в каждой расщелине брусчатки струятся ручьи, и они вваливаются в подъезд насквозь мокрые, даже в кроссовках чавкает.

В квартире Цукишима, сбросив обувь и мокрые носки у порога, молча исчезает в комнате, а Тецуро неловко застывает, заливая пол и не зная, как быть. Через минуту Цукишима возвращается с полотенцем, смотрит с осуждением. Очки и лицо он уже вытер, но вода с волос снова капает на лоб, стекает по шее, исчезая в мокром вороте футболки. Тецуро ловит внимательный взгляд и думает, что, наверное, выглядит по-дурацки — со своей-то прической, рука сама тянется пригладить наперекор всему торчащие волосы, но Цукишима не смеется.

— Раздевайся. — Он ждет, когда Тецуро соскоблит с себя прилипшую одежду, и кидает в него полотенцем. — Проходи. В комнате на стуле — футболка и шорты, надеюсь, влезешь. Я — в душ. — И, уже открыв дверь в ванную, оглядывается, усмехаясь: — Никогда бы не подумал, что даже дождь не исправит положения.

Когда Тецуро вытирается и надевает сухое — подошло без проблем, словно из своего шкафа достал, — до него вдруг доходит, что с момента знакомства он впервые оказался у Цукишимы в квартире.

Не то чтобы он надеется увидеть что-то неожиданное или забавное, но это даже странно, что до сих пор ему не приходило в голову напроситься в гости и попытаться узнать Цукишиму получше. Впрочем, это можно записать в ту же колонку, что и азарт и волейбол; Цукишима не горит желанием делиться своей жизнью и личным пространством со всеми желающими, и то, что с Тецуро все же делится, выглядит почти как комплимент. Во всяком случае, просматривая полки с книгами и фигурками динозавров, Тецуро чувствует себя польщенным. Книг не так уж много — переводные учебники по реставрации, пара по старинной архитектуре — то, чего, видимо, не нашлось в электронном виде. Справочники, путеводители, учебник итальянской грамматики. Ни фотографий, ни сувениров, даже немного обидно: как если бы кто-то нарочно хотел воспроизвести интерьер в комнате среднестатистического иностранного студента. В самом углу, правда, торчат три изрядно потрепанных корешка, напоминающих Jump, и Тецуро протягивает к ним руку.

Это действительно старое издание Jump’а, и — что? нет, вы серьезно? — манга называется «Большое путешествие с динозаврами». Тецуро невольно прикрывает ладонью глаза и беззвучно смеется. Обалдеть. Но она ведь совсем древняя — вышла в конце восьмидесятых, кажется, он даже видел томики раз-другой в раменных, еще в детстве. Он листает мягкие, много раз читанные до него странички, пробегая глазами по фреймам с динозаврами, поглаживает облачка с иероглифами, и внутри почему-то теплеет. От ветхой бумаги словно исходит особое настроение, запах, и непонятно, может, это просто проекция собственных мыслей и желаний, а может, и правда, мангу подарил Цукки кто-то близкий, но она стоит десятка семейных фотографий.

Тецуро бережно возвращает журналы на полку и оглядывается.

На стенах — несколько классических видов Флоренции и Венеции, видимо, повешенных здесь арендодателем. Непохоже, что Цукишиме есть до них дело. Диван, телевизор, музыкальный блок, рабочий стол — массивный, широкий, старый. На столе, помимо аккуратных стопок учебных материалов, ноутбука и наушников, какие-то карандашные наброски узоров, пара кружек с недопитым кофе — ага, все же за работой Цукишима предпочитает не латте — и что-то бесформенное, наспех накрытое тканью. Тецуро с улыбкой оглядывается на дверь ванной, прислушивается. На фоне шума дождя за окном слышно, что душ все еще включен, и он осторожно поднимает ткань.

То, что открывается взгляду, похоже на металлического дикобраза: тиски, тяжи, штыри разного размера — несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы понять, что вся эта конструкция удерживает деревянную дощечку размером с небольшую книгу. Тецуро наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Запах старого дерева и лака теперь ощущается отчетливее, и Тецуро вдруг осознает, что вся квартира Цукишимы, просто более размыто и неочевидно, пахнет так же. Он снова оглядывается по сторонам, словно только теперь замечая деревянный стул в углу, полку-этажерку с книгами, наконец, сам стол. К ним тоже приложил руку Цукишима?

Тецуро проводит пальцами по гладкой поверхности столешницы, словно надеется получить ответ, и вдруг чувствует, что чего-то не хватает. Он резко оборачивается, поняв, что вода больше не шумит.

Цукишима стоит в метре от него и, едва он оглядывается, начинает смеяться. Тецуро с громким облегченным вздохом прикрывает глаза и присаживается на край стола. Цукишима заходится в новом приступе хохота, почти сгибаясь пополам.

— Очень смешно, — огрызается Тецуро.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо! — тот продолжает смеяться, утирая выступившие слезы. — Словно кот, увидевший за спиной огурец! Надо было сказать «Бу!» — тебя бы, наверное, подбросило на метр.

Щеки теплеют — надо ж было так попасться, — но Тецуро невольно улыбается: хохочущий, как мальчишка, Цукишима — невероятно забавное зрелище.

— Ты себя-то в зеркале когда видел? Огурец и есть, — наконец фыркает он. — Белобрысый, длинный и зеленый.

На Цукишиме действительно надета темно-зеленая футболка, и он на миг перестает смеяться, растерянно оглядывает себя и кривит уголок рта.

— Уел, — разворачивается и идет на кухню. — У меня есть сыр, ветчина, помидоры, хлеб… Будешь?

Желудок с воодушевлением отзывается на мысль о еде.

— Шутишь? После волейбола-то. Да я сейчас все что угодно съем! — Тецуро устремляется за Цукишимой к холодильнику.

 

— Так, — после трех сэндвичей Тецуро чувствует если не приятную тяжесть, то некоторое удовлетворение. Дождь вроде бы ослабел, но еще не закончился, и тянет поговорить. — Что это у тебя там, на столе?

Насыпая кофе в кофеварку, Цукишима хмуро косится через плечо.

— Ерунда, — бурчит он. — Практическая работа.

— На дому? — усмехается Тецуро. — Не слышал, чтобы с антиквариатом давали работать дома.

Цукишима ставит кофе на огонь, прислоняется задом к столу и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я и не говорил, что это учебное задание. — Когда Тецуро недоуменно вскидывает брови, он со вздохом отводит взгляд и объясняет: — Это шкатулка. Купил на блошином рынке. Красное дерево, девятнадцатый век… кажется. Дно сильно деформировалось, так что вся конструкция поплыла, замок перекосило… Ну и вот.

Из кофеварки начинает вырываться пар, и Цукишима сосредотачивает взгляд на происходящем, явно радуясь возможности переключить внимание — щеки и уши у него заметно порозовели. Тецуро с усмешкой думает, что светлые волосы и белая кожа — это не так уж и здорово: о том, что ты смущен, становится известно всем и сразу.

— Не боишься испортить?

— Там не так уж много работы. И потом, это уже не первая… — Цукишима обрывает себя на полуслове, будто случайно выболтал страшную тайну, и сцепляет кисти перед собой. Тецуро разевает рот.

— То есть эта мебель — тоже твоя работа?

Цукишима в ответ округляет глаза, бросает быстрый взгляд в гостиную и фыркает, губы ползут в ехидной улыбке.

— Ты мне льстишь? С чего бы? Конечно, нет. Я только кое-где восстановил отсутствующие части и подновил покрытие.

— Покажи-ка!

Цукишима снова хмурится, потом пожимает плечами и, сняв кофе с плиты, делает шаг в гостиную.

— Здесь и здесь, — нехотя показывает он на декоративные завитки по периметру стола, — не хватало нескольких кусков, пришлось восстанавливать… Потом грунтовка, тонирование, лак…

— И что, ты сам все делал? — Тецуро в полном изумлении проводит рукой по рельефу, пытаясь найти подвох. Цукишима закатывает глаза.

— Нет, конечно. Детали декора мне помогли сделать на факультете.

— Вау. А еще что?

— Обивка на стуле, ну и вот эта полка. Но тут ничего особенного вообще: прошлый век, материалы вполне доступные.

— И что ты собираешься делать с этой шкатулкой? — Тецуро кивает на стол.

— В смысле? Попытаюсь привести в приличное состояние. Что еще? — Цукишима недоуменно сводит тонкие брови. — Это же просто хобби…

Тецуро снова открывает рот, но от возмущения даже не знает, что сказать. Учиться в лучшем реставрационном вузе, заниматься тем, что любишь, иметь возможность применять свои навыки, тратить на это время и деньги, и все равно считать, что это ничего не значит! Цукишима тоже ничего не говорит — просто возвращается на кухню и разливает кофе по чашкам. Тецуро берет свою и отходит к окну, наблюдая, как небо постепенно очищается от туч, а на крыши и стены ложатся рыжие мазки закатного солнца.

Повисшее молчание, несмотря на все незаданные, но никуда не девшиеся вопросы, не причиняет неудобства. Думая об этом, Тецуро приходит к забавному выводу, что причиной тому их с Цукишимой схожесть. Он ведь тоже так до сих пор и не определился, что делать дальше. Ему скоро двадцать четыре, и он знает, кем видит себя лет через двадцать-двадцать пять, но как прожить предстоящие двадцать лет, чтобы задачка сошлась с ответом, не понимает. У него есть образование, навыки, интуиция и желание добиваться цели, но все это больше похоже на детали странного механизма без маркировки и инструкции, которые совершенно непонятно, как должны соединяться между собой. А еще Тецуро не уверен, что все эти детали — из одного конструктора. Он не знает, окупятся ли, принесут ли результат его усилия и вложенные в учебу деньги, все, что он сейчас может, это получать удовольствие от происходящего.

— Куроо-сан, — раздается за спиной тихий голос, и Тецуро с досадой кривится, но не оборачивается. У этих съемных квартир со старой, видевшей десятки лет и знавшей сотни человеческих прикосновений мебелью есть непостижимое свойство: в них очень быстро начинаешь чувствовать себя как дома — словно все эти вещи собрались здесь именно ради тебя и терпеливо ждали твоего возвращения.

— Просил же. Тецуро.

— Тецуро… — деревянно повторяет Цукишима, и на этот раз тот специально не оборачивается, хотя очень хочется, потому что щеки у Цукишимы сейчас, наверное, пунцового цвета. — Почему ты приехал учиться именно сюда?

Тецуро опускает плечи. Ну вот. А он-то думал, как с ним уютно и хорошо молчится.

— Если я скажу, что всегда мечтал увидеть подлинники Челлини, поверишь? — он наконец оборачивается и, поставив чашку на широкий подоконник, боком присаживается туда же.

Цукишима пару секунд изучает его лицо, потом отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— Звучит вполне правдоподобно. Наверное, это… как закатное небо по сравнению с фотографиями закатного неба.

За окном как раз наблюдается захватывающая дух иллюстрация этой метафоры, и Тецуро усмехается.

— И это тоже. Причин много, но если ключевое слово в твоем вопросе «сюда», то, наверное, потому, что мне не хотелось оставаться в Японии.

— Почему?

— Угнетало ощущение предсказуемости, предопределенности. Боялся проснуться однажды лет в тридцать и понять, что день будет точно таким же, как вчера и позавчера, и неделю, и месяц назад. Токио… — Тецуро понимает, что впервые пытается облечь в слова свои страхи и мотивы, и вместо этого делает неопределенный жест рукой. — Я люблю Токио, но это, наверное, свойственно всем столицам: слишком сильная центростремительная сила, однажды перестаешь сопротивляться.

— И... — теперь Цукишима смотрит прямо, маленькая чашка с оставшейся парой глотков эспрессо тонет в переплетенных длинных пальцах. Так и хочется взять в руки карандаш и блокнот. — Ты нашел то, что искал?

Тецуро самому очень бы не помешало узнать ответ на этот вопрос, он вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам — жест, всегда выдающий его неуверенность.

— Еще не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что я пытаюсь дойти до горизонта.

— Мне нравилось в Токио, — замечает Цукишима после паузы.

— Тогда как тебя сюда занесло?

— Долгая история, — и смотрит в чашку, словно надеется найти там дверь в параллельное измерение и уйти от ответа.

— У меня полно времени, — Тецуро глубже садится на подоконник, упираясь в него ладонями, и не может удержаться от улыбки. — Я же ответил, так что ты тоже должен. История за историю.

Наконец Цукишима вскидывает взгляд, хмурится, и кажется, что в его глазах отражается закатное солнце — даже за стеклами очков они кажутся слишком яркими. Он поджимает губы, и Тецуро вновь настигает острое желание взять в руки карандаш и сделать очередной набросок.

— А что будет, если ты получишь степень, а горизонт так и останется… горизонтом? Вернешься в Токио? Поедешь в Лондон? Или в Берлин? Не боишься, что однажды, когда тебе будет тридцать, ты проснешься и поймешь, что день будет таким же, как вчера, позавчера, неделю, месяц, пять лет назад? Неважно, Нью-Йорк за окном или Париж, ты поймешь, что все твои усилия, потраченное время — целые годы — были напрасны.

За все три месяца, что они знакомы, Цукишима впервые говорит о себе так открыто. То есть, конечно, формально он продолжает говорить о Тецуро, но очевидно, что это касается его лично. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и последние наслоения краски, скрывающие подлинное изображение, осыплются сами собой, и можно будет прочесть имя автора оригинала. Догадки и предположения теснятся в голове, отвлекая внимание от заданного вопроса, и Тецуро в какой-то момент ловит себя на том, что продолжает пялиться сквозь Цукишиму, не осознавая этого, а поймав, начинает смеяться.

Растерянно моргнув, Цукишима снова хмурится, а через несколько секунд, видя, что Тецуро не останавливается, наигранно вздыхает.

— Воды? — он мрачно вскидывает бровь.

— Нет-нет, — Тецуро очень старается перестать, но некстати всплывшая ассоциация Цукишимы с картиной тут же напомнила ему об известной «Женщине в окне», на которой при плановой реставрации под портретом миловидной темноволосой девушки обнаружилось другое лицо — блондинки с волевыми чертами, острым, внимательным взглядом и вызывающе очерченной грудью. — Боооже… — он честно пытается успокоиться и делает глубокий вдох. — Нет, все же налей, — фыркает он, стараясь подавить последние всплески смеха.

Цукишима качает головой, но тем не менее встает, наливает и протягивает ему стакан.

— Уфф, — наконец выдыхает Тецуро, осушив половину. — Спасибо, Цукки.

— Это самая беспонтовая попытка уйти от разговора, — невозмутимо заявляет тот.

— Что? А, нет, я не пытался. Просто… вспомнил кое-что, — лицо средневековой проститутки с картины снова некстати всплывает в памяти, и Тецуро стоит серьезных усилий не заржать, глядя на Цукишиму. — Знаешь, я вдруг подумал, что если и через пять лет буду получать удовольствие от того, чем занимаюсь, то неважно, что там будет за окном — Токио или Стамбул — мне не о чем будет сожалеть. Если в какой-то момент понимаешь, что твое время пришло, то разве оно того не стоит?

Звучит как-то слащаво и ужасно пафосно, так что Тецуро виновато усмехается и снова невольно приглаживает волосы. Но Цукишима не улыбается, только смотрит — сосредоточенно, выжидающе, опустив руки по швам, — и вздрагивает, когда в гостиной начинает трезвонить телефон.

Тецуро срывается с подоконника, на ходу пытаясь вспомнить, куда дел мобильник, и находит его в прихожей на столике — выложил из мокрой мастерки.

С экрана озорно поглядывает фотография девчонки, с которой они познакомились позавчера на практикуме, и Тецуро очень надеется, что звонок этот не имеет отношения к учебе.

Через минуту он заглядывает на кухню.

— Мне пора, за мной сейчас заедут, — уголки губ в предвкушении неудержимо ползут вверх.

— Конечно, — Цукишима пожимает плечами и, забрав чашку с подоконника, несет в раковину.

— Можно я пока останусь в твоем, а то боюсь шокировать девушку ароматами спортзала, если переоденусь в волейбольную форму.

Тот молча кивает.

— Что ж, спасибо... Пойду соберу свои манатки.

 

Во время воркшопов ответственность лежит на группе, так что если из четырех человек работаешь только ты, значит, работаешь за четверых, а балл у всех одинаковый.

Тецуро уже давно смирился с тем, что в итоге все равно образование сводится к самостоятельной работе. Сам приехал — сам учишься, никто не будет этого делать за тебя. Ладно, он вообще давно смирился с тем, что вмешательства Ками в сценарии его жизни не предусмотрено. Единственным кандидатом на эту роль можно считать тренера Некомату в волейбольном клубе старшей школы, но тот советовал идти в педагогический и в дальнейшем заниматься тренерской работой, а в планы Тецуро это никак не входило. В итоге в пед пошел Яку — что было логично и правильно.

— Куроо, что у тебя с лицом? Отпечаток богатой европейской культуры?

Яку в спортивной форме Некомы выглядит юной и прекрасной версией их старого школьного тренера. И привычка не давать поблажек менее удачливым представителям человеческого рода у него такая же.

— Иди к черту! Мог бы и посочувствовать, — ворчит Куроо, не совсем понимая, зачем варит себе кофе в шесть утра, если еще не ложился.

— А надо? Мне казалось, это ты год назад, расплескивая в четыре утра пиво у меня в комнате, распинался, как мечтаешь учиться в Европе. Tempora mutantur?

— Увы, в году по-прежнему лишь пятьдесят две недели, а в сутках — двадцать четыре часа. Которых, как обычно, не хватает. Забей. Ну что, Некома готова порвать всех на Весеннем?

— Пффт, — Яку улыбается совсем как в те времена, когда они только познакомились в старшей школе — уверенно и нахально, словно у него по два туза в каждом рукаве. Тецуро чувствует невольное желание выпрямиться, будто чтобы доказать, что ему все по плечу. — С малышкой Акане нам даже Итачияма не страшна.

— С кем?

— Акане, сестренка Такеторы, ты что, забыл? Она к нашим девчонкам помощником тренера пришла. Даа, Куроо-сан, стареешь.

— Ох, не напоминай, — морщится Тецуро, открывает окно, усаживается на подоконник и закуривает.

— Совсем распустился, — ворчит Яку. — Некоматы на тебя нет. Проблемы?

— Да ничего особенного, просто задолбался. Со всеми бывает.

— И кто тебя так задолбал?

— Не поверишь, сам. Все сам. Даже задолбал себя — сам. Диссертация гордо смотрит на меня единственным словом «Введение», последний практикум по информационным ресурсам — отстой, и групповое задание катится ко всем чертям, потому что все вдруг решили, что мне больше всех надо.

— А когда было иначе? — усмехается Яку.

Тецуро пожимает плечами и выпускает длинную струю дыма.

— Наверное, ты прав. Я просто соскучился по хорошей команде.

— А вот нечего было уезжать на край света. Слушай, в команде всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать — например, своим свободным временем, сном и лучистым ореолом, выделяющим тебя как лучшего игрока.

Перед мысленным взором Тецуро проносятся недели спортивных лагерей и часы дополнительных тренировок до седьмого пота, когда натаскивали сначала его, а потом он сам — своих кохаев.

— То есть думаешь, надо просто выложиться на все двести — за себя и за того парня?

— Ну или за ту девчонку.

Быстрый взгляд в сторону самодовольной семпайской — ну конечно, на целых три месяца же старше! — физиономии Яку он не успевает удержать: и как только тот все это чувствует, уму непостижимо! Очередной короткий роман Тецуро с однокашницей закончился на пороге третьего за ночь клуба, куда она пыталась затащить его танцевать. Тецуро отшучивался и объяснял, что им следует не по клубам шататься, а заниматься проектом. Дурак и зануда. Занудой тогда назвала его Джо, исчезая за порогом клуба, а дураком он назвал себя сам на следующий день, когда она только зевала на собрании рабочей группы, а по окончании ушла в обнимку с каким-то левым парнем, послав Тецуро воздушный поцелуй.

Но, может, Яку и прав: если в команде есть слабое звено, сильным игрокам приходится тянуть всю игру на себе.

Рано или поздно, вероятно, каждый вынужден осознать: можно ловить момент, прожигая жизнь и деньги предков по клубам и злачным местам, а можно ходить на лекции, в библиотеки, на волейбол, в конце концов, и обзаводиться на вечеринках, спектаклях и выставках полезными знакомствами, а заодно и практиковаться в языках. Разница лишь в том, что в первом случае вернешься домой ни с чем, кроме диплома, во втором… Тецуро очень надеется, что его случай — как раз второй. Правда, с таким распорядком иногда перестаешь отличать день от ночи, а учебное расписание начинает напоминать мигающую красным карту мира в каком-нибудь очередном фильме-апокалипсисе.

Звук скутера не дает Тецуро покоя, повторяясь однообразно через равные промежутки времени, словно кто-то катается под самым окном взад-вперед. Водителя хочется убить, но еще сильнее хочется спать, и некоторое время Тецуро разрывается между этими противоречивыми желаниями, пока первое не пересиливает второе. Впрочем, приоткрыв наконец глаза и подняв голову, он обнаруживает, что никакого скутера нет, а есть лишь его собственный мобильный, выставленный на виброзвонок и похожий на бескрылую муху, способную лишь громко жужжать. Тецуро щурится на светящийся экран, на котором отображено уже три непринятых вызова и сообщение:

Цукки, 18:37

>> Занят?

Звонки, впрочем, не от Цукишимы, а от одногруппников, вместе с которыми Тецуро работает над проектом, и, черт возьми, он сыт по горло тем, что они называют «мозговым штурмом». Всякий раз, как они встречаются для обсуждения или дискутируют в чате, у него остается стойкое ощущение, что его имеют прямо в мозг, не давая себе труда поработать самостоятельно или хотя бы собрать свою часть материала. В окне чата на экране ноутбука несколько новых сообщений. Полный отстой.

Тецуро с тоской смотрит на начатое введение к магистерской диссертации, за написанием которого и заснул, трет лицо и решительно… берет в руки телефон.

— Привет, — голос звучит хрипло после сна, и в него просачивается отголосок раздражения, которое не имеет никакого отношения к Цукишиме, но, кажется, тот принимает его на свой счет.

— Не стоило перезванивать, если занят, — слушая его, Тецуро мгновенно представляет отстраненное, закрытое выражение лица Цукишимы, столкнувшегося с очередным всплеском иррациональности, и невольно улыбается.

— Я не занят, я спал. Сел за диссер, но не продержался и двух страниц. Этот последний проект выжал меня досуха, кажется.

— Тогда я точно не вовремя. Извини, — когда Цукишима начинает извиняться, надо хватать его за шкирку, пока не сбежал, и держать.

— Прекрати. Я только рад, что появился повод отвлечься. Выкладывай, что хотел.

Тот неуверенно молчит несколько секунд, потом все же продолжает:

— В пятницу семинар по древним строительным материалам, а ты как-то говорил, что тебе интересны химические технологии, использовавшиеся для сохранения фресок. Не хочешь пойти?

Тецуро на несколько секунд зависает, вспоминая, что у него запланировано на пятницу. Его смена в магазине в четверг, и он уже готов радостно согласиться, но тут до него доходит, что конец недели преподаватели благоразумно освободили от факультативов и дополнительных лекций, чтобы к понедельнику студенты спокойно подготовили проект. Опять этот чертов проект. Тецуро громко стонет в трубку, снова потирая лицо.

— Прости, что ты сказал? — из голоса Цукишимы снова пропадают все интонации, пока он мысленно сражается с фрустрацией Тецуро, происхождения которой не понимает.

— Проект в понедельник сдавать, — объясняет Тецуро.

— Ты же не первокурсник, чтобы переживать из-за таких вещей, — насмешливо тянет Цукишима, вызывая своим тоном секундную растерянность, но тут же продолжает: — Сам ведь говорил.

Тецуро смеется в трубку и качает головой.

— А ты быстро учишься. Хорошо, уговорил. Где и во сколько?

 

К гостинице, где проходит семинар, Тецуро почти опаздывает, но тут же выясняется, что по доброй итальянской традиции кто-то из участников задерживается, и у Тецуро — о счастье! — есть еще время выпить чашку кофе и выкурить сигарету. Взглядом, полным безразличия, за которым явно читается осуждение, Цукишима наблюдает, как он затягивается и, кривя нижнюю губу, выпускает дым в сторону.

— Выглядишь каким-то бледным.

Ага, кто бы говорил!

— Ага, кто бы говорил, — щурится Тецуро на белую кожу Цукишимы, едва тронутую после лета нежным абрикосовым загаром. — Вот придет пора писать диссертацию, посмотрим, как это отразится на твоем цвете лица. Впрочем, ты ведь все равно не из тех, кто выкладывается на полную.

Цукишима дергает плечом.

— А смысл?

— В том, чтобы ни о чем не жалеть?

Пару секунд тот смотрит на пальцы Тецуро с зажатой в них сигаретой, потом сцепляет руки перед собой и отводит взгляд.

— Как твой проект?

— Лучше не придумаешь! — Во рту кисло то ли от дыма, то ли от собственных слов, то ли от какого-то иррационального ощущения неправильности происходящего. Хочется выложить Цукишиме все, что гложет в последние дни и, кажется, отбирает больше сил, чем постоянный недосып. Только зачем Цукишиме чужие откровения? — Яку вот говорит, что капитан должен брать на себя самую тяжелую работу и вытягивать всех за собой. А я словно в песке буксую, — вырывается против воли. Он гасит сигарету и прикрывает глаза, подставляя лицо мягким лучам осеннего солнца. Через пару секунд по шуршанию одежды и движению воздуха он догадывается, что Цукишима присел рядом на парапет.

— Это ведь не чемпионат, и вы — не соперники, — доносится до него тихий, но уверенный голос. Тецуро слышится в нем досада, и он думает — на него или на самого себя за то, что ввязался в этот разговор? — Но ты это и сам знаешь… Извини, если лезу не в свое дело, но, может, ты слишком привык нести ответственность за других? А иногда нужно чем-то жертвовать.

Сговорились они, что ли? Тецуро резко распахивает глаза, но Цукишима не смотрит на него: лицо сосредоточенное, брови нахмурены.

— И чем же? — язвительность просачивается в интонации помимо воли.

— Например, высшим баллом. Чтобы остальные попробовали добиться чего-то самостоятельно и тоже нашли свое место в команде. Разве в волейболе не так?

Что-то происходит. Пока необъяснимо, на уровне одних ощущений, но нечто в мировосприятии невидимо сдвигается, впуская в сознание тысячи мыслей, позволяя снова вспомнить о том, что существует жизнь и за пределами ставшего ненавистным проекта. Да и проект стал вызывать отвращение только потому, что нефиг слишком много на себя брать. Тецуро вздыхает и чувствует, как губы сами разъезжаются в улыбке — впервые за последние несколько дней настоящей, не вымученной, не ехидной, не расчетливой. Качнувшись, он толкает Цукишиму плечом.

— Есть идея.

Тот удивленно оглядывается, и Тецуро видит, как собственное облегчение отражается на его лице: Цукишима читает его так же быстро и естественно, как сам он за много лет дружбы привык читать замкнутого Кенму. И даже спасибо говорить не требуется, потому что он и так знает, что в ответ получит знакомое цоканье языком.

— Ты же любишь всякий старый хлам. Так вот, одна моя знакомая старушка собирается сдавать дом неподалеку от города, и ей надо разобрать чердак или подвал — в общем, разгрести мусор, копившийся еще с конца позапрошлого века, как она говорит. Дети в разъездах, времени никто выбрать не может, сама она этим заниматься не в состоянии, но уверена, что там могут быть ценные вещи. В общем, предлагаю в эти выходные поработать за бесплатный обед.

— А как же твой проект? — озадаченно хмурится Цукишима.

— Пусть ищут свое место в команде, — подмигивает Тецуро. — Свое я и так знаю.

— Кей, — в вестибюль быстрыми шагами выходит студент-итальянец, которого Тецуро уже видел мельком: Цукишима просил его предупредить, когда прибудет лектор. — Сейчас начнется, все уже в зале.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивает Цукишима. — Мы сейчас.

Итальянец подходит к ним ближе, смотрит на Куроо.

— Твой друг?

— Земляк, — отзывается Цукишима. — Ку… Тецуро.

— Привет, я Бруно, — легко улыбается итальянец. — Тоже интересуешься фресками? Реставратор?

— Искусствовед, — Тецуро крепко пожимает жесткую ладонь. 

— Кей, ты уже подготовился к семинару? — спрашивает Бруно, подстраиваясь под их шаг по пути в конференц-зал.

У него ласковые карие глаза в пушистых ресницах и яркие губы. И эти ласковые глаза, минуя Тецуро, словно очередную статую в нише — сколько их тут, примелькались уже, — смотрят на Цукишиму так, что Тецуро становится не по себе. Кажется, Бруно пришёл сюда вовсе не ради тайн сохранения исторического наследия.

— Да, — этот ровный тон Тецуро уже знает: только бы не сказать лишнего, а то ведь могут и о помощи попросить.

— Замечательно, — Бруно, кажется, вообще все равно. Даже если бы Цукишима ответил «нет», было бы не менее «замечательно». — У меня там кое-что не получается. Можем мы завтра встретиться? Ты так хорошо объясняешь, а я…

Он оживленно жестикулирует, рассказывая, с какими трудностями столкнулся, и как бы случайно касается рукава Цукишимы. Тецуро зависает на этом мимолётном, почти женском движении. Сколько раз так делали его подружки — движение, взгляд невзначай из-под ресниц, скользящая улыбка — тонкая игра с электричеством. 

— После трёх я буду свободен, можем встретиться.

Цукишима едва заметно поджимает губы, явно раздумывая, как бы соскочить с крючка, не проявляя неуважения к собеседнику. Но Бруно улыбается ровными белыми зубами, быстро облизывается…

— В выходные я занят. Сожалею.

Тецуро отворачивается, с недоумением отмечая в себе лёгкую брезгливость. Ощущение странное: он никогда не подозревал себя в гомофобии, а вот поди ж ты. Сбитый с толку и раздосадованный этим своим открытием, он пытается найти всколыхнувшемуся внутри темному облаку рациональное объяснение и не сразу понимает, что Цукишима, похоже, согласился на его предложение. 

 

— ...Роберто считает, что лучше все доверить агентству, мол, они проведут оценку, а заодно и подготовят дом для арендаторов. Но сейчас многие фирмы принимают на работу беженцев, и я им не доверяю. А следить за тем, что они делают и как… это унизительно, вы согласны, Тецу?

Джованна Бардотти из тех итальянских женщин, которые даже в преклонном возрасте привлекают внимание своей изысканной манерой одеваться, безупречным макияжем и привычкой держаться с особым достоинством мудрости. Они с Тецуро познакомились в кофейне неподалеку от Санто Спирито: в его белой рубашке и черных джинсах приняв его за официанта, Джованна попросила у него ристретто, и он, озадаченный таким поворотом, принес ей заказ. Она удивилась отсутствию чека, а Тецуро ответил, что для него честь угостить такую красивую даму.

— Лет десять назад, как раз перед отъездом, Роберто пытался разобраться на чердаке… У нас, как у всех флорентийских семей, конечно, есть свои легенды о том, что в доме должны храниться старинные сокровища и чуть ли не полотна Боттичелли, — Джованна даже не оглядывается, поднимаясь по лестнице, но в голосе ее слышится ирония, — хотя все прекрасно знают, что это чушь.

Несмотря на то что кампус Института Дизайна, например, находится в самом сердце города — всего в паре кварталов от Дуомо, многие студенты художественных вузов предпочитают жить и проводить время в районе Санто Спирито. Тут самые комфортные, разгульные и веселые бары. Из-за этого сама церковь, давшая название району, почти по всему периметру превращена в общественный туалет. Вот уж где Тецуро с особой ностальгией вспоминает родной Токио, в котором нет недостатка в доступных и чистых туалетных кабинках. Многие флорентийцы брезгуют этим местом за дикую смесь из студентов, художников, хиппи и бездомных. Но тут даже прачечная перестает быть просто прачечной, а становится еще и концепт-стором, местом для вечеринок, просмотра фильмов и просто местом для общения. По вечерам площадь заполняется молодежью — они, будто стаи голубей, оккупируют окрестные кафе, летние площадки и ступени церкви, пьют, танцуют, смеются, флиртуют и целуются.

Дом Джованны совсем недалеко от Санто Спирито, и, похоже, ее совсем не беспокоит соседство с неугомонной студенческой тусовкой. Она часто сидит в кофейне среди этого гвалта, будто мало ей привычного туристического нашествия, — одна или в компании подруг. Их аккуратно уложенные прически безупречны, макияж едва заметно оттеняет и дополняет природные черты, одежда не бросается в глаза принадлежностью к дизайнерским домам, и, составляя разительный контраст с хлебнувшими внезапной свободы, отвязно одетыми американскими студентками, Тецуро они кажутся олицетворением самодостаточности.

За кофе они говорят о ее внуках, живущих с родителями в Чикаго, о политике, о графическом дизайне и ценах на мясо и рыбу на рынке.

— Сын собирался приехать этим летом, чтобы помочь мне сдать дом, — содержать его самостоятельно сейчас слишком дорого и бессмысленно. Но компания начала новый проект, и ему пришлось отказаться от поездки. А близнецы в этом году поступили в университет и тоже не смогли…

Лестница выводит их на небольшую площадку с одним арочным окном и дверью в беленой стене. Потолок здесь ниже, чем на других этажах, — Тецуро и Цукишиме приходится неловко нагибаться, чтобы не подпирать плечами толстые, поеденные жучком, но все еще крепкие балки. Цукишима поднимает руку и с любопытством проводит пальцами по темному дереву.

— Когда, вы говорите, был построен дом?

— Его заложили в самом конце восемнадцатого века и закончили в тысяча восемьсот третьем, — хозяйка отпирает дверь на чердак, распахивает ее и шагает внутрь, делая приглашающий знак рукой. Чтобы пройти в проем, приходится нагибаться еще сильнее.

Свет попадает сюда через три окна, спотыкаясь о какие-то нагромождения, накрытые тканью, углы полок и шкафов, и рассыпается неровными пятнами по стенам и пыльному полу.

— Последний раз мы его реконструировали в восьмидесятых — тогда часть мебели, которую не планировали использовать в обстановке, перенесли сюда. Подозреваю, что кое-что просто не подлежало восстановлению, и возиться с ней мужу не хотелось. Если что-то еще можно привести в приличное состояние, я бы хотела подарить это школе по соседству — не думаю, что среди этого хлама найдутся действительно старые, ценные вещи. И, как мы и договаривались, вы можете выбрать что-то для себя, раз уж не хотите брать с меня денег.

— И вы не боитесь, что я могу найти здесь и утаить от вас какой-нибудь шедевр? — улыбается Тецуро, кивком указывая на помещение и заодно отбрасывая с глаз челку.

В ответ Джованна коротко смеется, и смех у нее такой же элегантный и уверенный, как она сама.

— Вряд ли после последней реставрации здесь могло остаться что-то подобное. И вы внушаете доверие, Тецу.

Переводя взгляд на застывшего чуть поодаль Цукишиму, Тецуро вскидывает бровь и чуть выпячивает нижнюю губу: видал, я внушаю доверие! Цукишима, явно пользуясь тем, что хозяйка дома его не видит, закатывает глаза.

Когда Джованна уходит, пообещав вернуться во второй половине дня и приготовить обед, Тецуро делает шаг к большому скоплению неизвестно чего, накрытому серой тканью, и осторожно, стараясь не взметнуть пыль, стягивает чехол на пол. Пыль все равно разлетается по комнате, вихрями кружась в проходящих сквозь окна солнечных лучах. Под тканью оказывается книжный шкаф, довольно сильно пошарпанный, а внутри сложены книги. Цукишима подходит ближе, осматривая его и осторожно трогая сколы на углах и краях дверец.

— Похоже, те, кто тащил его сюда, не особо церемонились… Но, в принципе, если с ним поработать недельку, то школа может обзавестись столетним книжным шкафом не в самом ужасном состоянии.

— Не скромничай. Если ты поработаешь с ним, то этот шкаф можно будет продать или вернуть в обстановку дома.

— Если только за границу, — пожимает плечом Цукишима. — Здесь такого добра пруд пруди.

Покопавшись в сумке, Тецуро достает стикеры и ручку и отдает Цукишиме.

— Пиши возраст — примерно, если не найдешь каких-нибудь указаний, — что тут требуется сделать и приблизительную стоимость. Потом наклеивай на каждый предмет. Явную труху, — он оглядывается в поисках удобного места, — давай складывать вон к той стене. Только не загромождай проход.

Пару часов они работают врозь, перетаскивают какие-то ящики, перекладывают книги и посуду, бегают вниз за коробками, упаковывают мелкую рухлядь, Цукишима аккуратно записывает информацию на картонных боках коробок. Продвигается дело с переменным успехом — иногда Тецуро может по одной-двум деталям с девяностовосьмипроцентной уверенностью назвать дату производства и страну, иногда приходится с лупой обсмотреть каждую полку, дверцу, закуток, чтобы понять, с чем они имеют дело.

Сзади раздается мерный, успокаивающий шорох: Цукишима работает молча, вопросов не задает — только перчатки надел; пыль, пропитывающая кожу ладоней, — не самое редкое для их специальностей явление и крайне неприятное. Тецуро оглядывается через плечо: если поначалу Цукишима присаживался на корточки, аккуратно подтягивая серые карго на коленях, то теперь сидит прямо на полу, делает набросок какого-то декора, от которого на старом трюмо остался только след, и время от времени раздраженно почесывает запястьем порозовевший нос. В золотистых волосах на макушке солнечные лучи свили себе гнездо, пылинки кружатся там веселым комариным роем.

Цукишима странный, думает Тецуро. То приходится идти едва ли не на шантаж, чтобы вытащить его в клуб, а то вдруг уходит с головой в какую-то скучную на первый взгляд, еще и бесплатную, работу. Упрямство, обнаруживающее истинную увлеченность.

— Кофе хочешь? — спрашивает он.

Тот вскидывает глаза, поправляет немного съехавшие очки и кивает.

— Спасибо, не откажусь.

— Может, вместе спустимся?

— Если ты не против, хочу закончить рисунок.

Через пятнадцать минут Тецуро все же заставляет его отложить работу, когда приносит поднос с кофе и бутербродами, которые оставила для них в холодильнике Джованна.

— Серьезно? — скалится Цукишима. — Прямо здесь?

— Ничего не знаю, я жрать хочу, — зацепив ступней, Тецуро подтаскивает ближе какую-то то ли табуретку, то ли подставку для ног, опускает на нее поднос и плюхается рядом на пол. — К тому же руки я помыл, — тут же хватает панини и кусает едва ли не половину. Покачав головой, Цукишима все же поднимается, стаскивает перчатки и идет к двери — тоже, видимо, руки мыть. — А если тебе лень, могу тебя покормить, я — добрый.

В ответ красноречиво щелкает прикрытая дверь.

— ...дверь не заперта, в доме никого. Выхожу на улицу, вижу, что гараж открыт. Представляешь, Кенма там все перерыл, потому что знал, что ему ко дню рождения отец купил новую игру! На коленках ползал, все полки обшарил, перемазался с головы до ног, но нашел… Совсем как ты сейчас.

Уже покончив с едой, они пьют кофе, и Тецуро почему-то одна за другой вспоминаются истории из детства. Цукишима недоверчиво косится.

— Не вижу сходства.

— Да он тоже, если его спросить, нравится ли ему то или это — ну, волейбол там, игра или даже человек, — обязательно скажет «Да не особо», но стоит за ним понаблюдать, и становится понятно, насколько он увлечен.

— Пффт, ну конечно.

— А еще он однажды, в старшей школе уже, перекрасился в блондина, и знаешь, зачем? Чтобы не выделяться! — при воспоминании в груди клокочет смех, и Тецуро счастливо улыбается. Цукишима выглядит озадаченным нелепой причиной. — У него тогда было каре, и волосы постоянно закрывали лицо, ну и один из наших возьми да ляпни, что он похож на Садако с такой прической, и надо бы что-то поменять, чтоб в глаза не бросаться. А Кенма… ну, он немножко социофоб, так что тут слова на благодатную почву попали, — Тецуро тихо смеется. — В общем, на следующий день приходит блондином — типа, чтоб не привлекать к себе внимания. Мы чуть животики не надорвали.

— Детский сад, — усмехается Цукишима и качает светлой головой.

Тецуро пытается представить, а как тот должен себя чувствовать здесь, в Европе, где высокие люди и пшеничный оттенок волос — не редкость. Наверное, приехать сюда для Цукишимы было все равно что спрятаться у всех на виду — чтоб никто не нашел. И в то же время Цукишима — японец до кончиков своих совсем не по-японски блондинистых волос и длинных пальцев: сдержанный, формальный, скрывающий любые эмоции за вежливыми, штампованными формулировками. Даже язвительность его часто проявляется в подчеркнутой, нарочитой вежливости.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — неожиданно-личный вопрос вырывает Тецуро из задумчивости. Словно чтобы скрыть свою заинтересованность, Цукишима снова берет в руки блокнот и начинает в нем что-то черкать, делая пометки, — Тецуро уверен, что больше для вида.

— Конечно. Мы в детстве жили по соседству, матери дружили, и мы постоянно торчали в гостях друг у друга. Учились в одной школе, играли в одной команде. Он был классным связующим. Вы бы поладили, наверное.

Ничего не ответив, Цукишима поднимается и переходит к следующей груде вещей, видимо, намекая, что время пустой болтовни прошло, но Тецуро не хочется останавливаться, хотя он тоже встает и принимается за работу.

— А у тебя есть такой друг детства — ну, с которым будто полжизни вместе?

— Есть, — Цукишима отвечает не сразу, будто тема ему не нравится или он просто не понимает, зачем Тецуро эта информация. — Его зовут Ямагучи. Мы еще в среднюю школу вместе ходили.

— А сейчас общаетесь?

— В Line. Он на архитектурном, в Сендае.

— И? Расскажи уже что-нибудь! Неужели ни одной смешной истории не помнишь?

Цукишима надолго замолкает, то ли вспоминая, то ли раздумывая, стоит ли, так что Тецуро почти забывает о своем вопросе, пытаясь сложить пазл из наличествующих деталей крепежа муранской люстры. Пазл складываться наотрез отказывается.

— В средней школе Ямагучи нравилась одна девочка из параллели, — доносится до него приглушенный стоящими посреди комнаты стеллажами голос Цукишимы, — но он никак не мог признаться. Все время ходил и вздыхал, и смотрел на нее огромными испуганными глазами. А потом как-то на фестивале решился. Мы проходили мимо палатки их класса, Ямагучи увидел ее и застыл как вкопанный. — Очень любопытно, каким красноречивым становится Цукишима, говоря о ком-то другом. О себе он рассказывать совсем не любит, информацию тщательно дозирует, старается отвечать четко на вопрос, но не больше. — Стоит, мнется, лицо идет пятнами. Жалкое зрелище, короче. Я подождал-подождал, потом говорю ей: «Это признание, если что». А он вздрогнул и бросился наутек. — Тецуро начинает трясти от смеха, едва он представляет себе эту картину. — А в это время родители привезли выпечку для школьного кафе, и Ямагучи на полной скорости влетел в блюдо с пирожными.

Сдерживаться больше нет возможности, и Тецуро хохочет, заглушая раскатами смеха концовку рассказа. Звук рвано гуляет между голыми стенами.

— Говорит, зажмурился от ужаса, когда побежал, — в голосе Цукишимы слышны усмешка и неожиданная теплота. — Блюдо вдребезги, его пришлось везти в скорую. Два шва под ухом и шрам на память.

— А что девчонка? — отсмеявшись, спрашивает Тецуро.

— Подошла потом сама — хотела шрам посмотреть. Ямагучи там чуть не умер. Но все равно у них ничего не вышло.

— А вы с ним?.. — вопрос приходит в голову так внезапно, что Тецуро не успевает прикусить язык. — Просто друзья?

Цукишима цокает языком.

— У него есть девушка, — говорит он с осуждением, — невеста, можно сказать.

— Так он тебе нравится? — осторожно продолжает Тецуро. Зачем ему это, он не знает, но вдруг проснувшееся любопытство к этой части жизни Цукишимы похоже на зуд.

— Он натурал и… не в моем вкусе, — интонация, уходящая резко вниз, ставит жирную точку в разговоре, подкрепленную каким-то резким звуком, словно крышку захлопнули.

— А кто в твоем? — Тецуро старается, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно легче и нейтральнее. — Ты вообще предпочитаешь… эээ, сверху или снизу?

На чердаке воцаряется полная тишина; если до этого Цукишима, задумываясь над ответом, продолжал чем-то шуршать и двигаться, то сейчас было бы слышно даже пролетевшую муху. Язык-то Тецуро прикусил, конечно, но теперь в нем проснулся азарт — вытащить Цукишиму из его раковины хочется сильнее обычного. Да и тема, как и любая, имеющая отношение к сексу, очень волнующая.

Через минуту движение и шорохи возобновляются, но отвечать Цукишима, кажется, не собирается, и Тецуро берет тайм-аут до лучших времен. 

 

Если у итальянцев и японцев есть хоть что-то общее, так это культ еды. Правда, такого количества мяса, сколько он съел в Италии за неполный год, Тецуро не видел в Японии и за всю жизнь. Мясо здесь едят и на закуску, и на первое, и на второе. То есть едят, конечно, прежде всего туристы — сами итальянцы, как не раз замечал Тецуро, питаются в течение дня кофе и только вечером компаниями или семьями отправляются по ресторанам. Да и то не все; финансовый кризис последних лет вносит свои коррективы в привычный распорядок. 

Пока Джованна ловко шинкует лук и помидоры для соуса, в сотейнике уже подогревается оливковое масло, в которое Тецуро бросает измельченный чеснок. Готовка в Италии — особое творческое состояние, этакая хвалебная ода мирозданию за ниспосланную радость. Если в Японии благодарят богов перед приемом пищи, то в Италии делают это самим процессом ее приготовления, а потом и поглощения. От запахов у Тецуро в животе громко урчит, и Джованна со смехом предлагает Цукишиме выложить из банки оливки и развернуть ветчину и колбасу, только что привезенные ею из мясной лавки. Тот — немного угловатый и растерянный — лезет, как велит Джованна, в шкаф за посудой, раскладывает на большом блюде содержимое свертков — тончайшие ломтики свеженарезанной мортаделлы и брезаолу, выкладывает в углубленную тарелку оливки. 

— Кей, вы не любите оливки? — вдруг спрашивает Джованна, заметив странное выражение лица Цукишимы.

Тот мнется пару секунд, но в конце концов отвечает:

— Не люблю.

Тецуро хочется смеяться: как можно что-то не любить в этой стране? 

— Но от инжира-то вы не откажетесь? — Джованна откладывает ложку, которой помешивала в сотейнике пропитавшийся маслом, зазолотившийся лук, и сбрасывает туда помидоры. Потом вытирает руки и с уверенной улыбкой протягивает Цукишиме темно-фиолетовую луковицу инжира.

— Спасибо, не откажусь, — вежливо кланяется тот, берет предложенное угощение и… замирает. 

Джованна пристально смотрит на него и ждет. Тецуро все же начинает хохотать.

— Джованна, перестаньте, он не сможет есть, пока вы смотрите! У нас это считается невежливым.

— Правда? — изумленно переспрашивает Джованна. — Простите, Кей, я не знала. Но это же так приятно — смотреть, как люди с удовольствием едят! — и возвращается к плите. — Тецу, откройте вино. Кей, бокалы там же, на верхней полке. 

Их имена в ее устах звучат совсем не так, как дома, в Японии. Она бы и не смогла, вероятно, произнести их так же мелодично и звонко. Но ее голос и интонации вызывают у Тецуро колкий, как волна мурашек на коже, приступ ностальгии. 

— Скучаете по близнецам? — спрашивает он, вкручивая штопор в пробку.

— Да, — просто отвечает Джованна. — Джулио сладкоежка, всегда ест прошутто с инжиром или дыней, а горгонзолу — с медом. А Алессандро равнодушен к сладкому, зато обожает рыбу.

Есть итальянскую пасту можно, конечно, и очень аккуратно, как это делают в дорогих ресторанах, используя все возможные приборы и не допуская и капли соуса в уголке губ. Но Тецуро нравится получать от еды удовольствие, поэтому он ест так, как привык дома, и не стесняется, когда соус летит на деревянную столешницу, а втягиваемые в рот спагетти издают совершенно непристойный звук. И все это — под сопровождение осуждающих взглядов Цукишимы и разговоров о японском искусстве.

— ... думал, что умирает от туберкулёза, и решил сделать жене подарок — точную копию самого себя. Используя только клей и колышки, Хананума из нескольких тысяч деревянных дощечек воссоздал поверхность своего тела до мельчайших подробностей — каждую мышцу, вену и морщину. Затем он сделал в статуе поры и пересадил ей свои волосы, бороду, брови и ресницы. — Джованна ахает и прикрывает ладонью рот, словно не знает, смеяться или ужасаться. — Но это еще не все. Потом он отдал копии свои ногти и зубы. 

— О господи. Не может быть! И что же с ним, несчастным, стало?

— Ничего особенного. После завершения работы Хананума жил ещё десять лет и умер в бедности.

— Кошмар. Кей, скажите, что он меня разыгрывает!

— Нисколько. Это известный факт. 

— Никогда бы не подумала, что Япония настолько далека от Европы.

— Около десяти тысяч километров. Не дальше, чем Лос-Анджелес, — улыбается Тецуро.

Он руками складывает вчетверо кружок мортаделлы, с наслаждением откусывает и запивает кьянти. Ему нравится, как одобрительно смотрит на него при этом Джованна, и ужасно смешно наблюдать за Цукишимой, который глядит на свою порцию болоньезы, похоже, с легким ужасом: разве столько может поместиться в человека?

— Цукки, отомри уже! Мы много сделали за сегодня, но, если не поешь, завтра не встанешь.

— Кстати, вы что-нибудь выбрали? — интересуется Джованна.

— Да, — вдруг вступает в разговор Цукишима. — Я обнаружил у вас несколько сломанных багетов и хочу попробовать что-нибудь сделать с ними. 

— Конечно, берите. Боюсь, мне пришлось бы их просто выбросить. Но этого же мало!

— Мне приглянулось зеркало, — продолжает Тецуро. — Оно довольно сильно пострадало от влаги, но это девятнадцатый век, мне кажется, с ним можно поработать. Вернее, я уверен, что можно, так что последнее слово за вами.

— Не говорите глупостей, естественно, мы можете его забрать. Что-нибудь еще? 

— Да, настенные светильники. Мы отложили все это в сторону — вы можете сами решить, как поступить. А я попрошу приятеля, чтобы он помог нам это завтра вывезти… И может быть… Цукки, как думаешь, с той ореховой витриной еще можно что-нибудь сделать?

— Как я понимаю, склад ты планируешь устроить у меня? — невозмутимо спрашивает Цукишима, потягивая вино. 

Тецуро красноречиво пожимает плечами. 

 

В город они возвращаются уже затемно. Октябрь натекает за ворот куртки послезакатным холодом, звезд так много, что небо кажется асфальтово-серым. 

— Я вспомнил, что ты мне кое-что должен, — скутер тарахтит, и Тецуро немного повышает голос. — Ты так и не рассказал свою кулстори о том, как попал во Фло.

Спину пробирает ознобом, когда Цукишима слегка отстраняется, меняя положение.

— Из-за брата. 

Тецуро некоторое время ждет продолжения, но за спиной молчат. Если бы не тепло чужих длинных ног, прижимающихся к его бедрам, он бы вообще решил, что где-то по дороге Цукишима умудрился спрыгнуть. 

— Не расскажешь?

— Тебе правда интересно? — следует после паузы. — Зачем?

Не успев ответить «Да» на первый вопрос, Тецуро задумывается над вторым: а собственно, зачем? Если не удастся устроиться на постоянную работу, он здесь пробудет еще три-четыре месяца и все, надо будет возвращаться домой, искать работу там, и Цукишима через какое-то время — какое? — станет для него просто приятным воспоминанием, лицом прохожего на ярком тосканском пейзаже. Тецуро отгоняет эту мысль, от нее неуютно. Да в конце-то концов, что не так? Почему Цукишима вечно все усложняет?

— Мне интересно, — голос звучит как-то слишком уж серьезно, даже сурово, но Тецуро не представляет, что еще мог бы сказать сейчас, и, в общем, эти два слова вполне сойдут за ответ.

Снова следует дурацкая пауза. Что там делает Цукишима — качает головой, закатывает глаза, вздыхает или просто смотрит на дорогу, — Тецуро не представляет, но знает, что тот бы сейчас сидел, сцепив кисти перед собой, если бы не держался за багажник.

— Это Акитеру всегда мечтал поехать учиться за границу, — наконец долетает до него сквозь рык мотора. — Он хотел стать архитектором и говорил, что учиться нужно только у лучших. И хотя Токийский университет, кажется, входит в первую десятку, Акитеру считал, что поедет в Штаты или Великобританию. У него на полках, кроме учебников, всегда стояли книги по истории архитектуры. Мне очень нравилось сидеть в его комнате, пока он занимался, и листать эти огромные тома, запах мелованной бумаги и типографской краски, фотографии, чертежи… У Акитеру был высший балл по английскому и математике, он изучал рисование и черчение. И каждый день рассказывал, что нового узнал, что еще ему нужно подтянуть, какие условия приема, как живут студенты в кампусах… Когда пришло время сдавать экзамены, он сутками не выходил из комнаты. Мама очень волновалась, а я был уверен, что он поступит обязательно — ведь он так хотел этого и так много работал. 

— И как? — не удержавшись, спрашивает Тецуро. — Поступил?

— Поступил. Мы попрощались, он уехал. Звонил редко — разница во времени, все такое, выглядел уставшим, но довольным. Рассказывал, что все именно так, как он и мечтал, и даже лучше. Показывал фотографии и говорил, что мне тоже надо стараться изо всех сил, чтобы поступить в лучшую школу. И я довольно долго планировал поступать в Беркли.

— Ого, ну ты замахнулся. 

— Мне казалось, это очень круто. В общем-то, Ямагучи тоже собрался в архитектурный со мной за компанию — мы кучу времени проводили, обсуждая, что и как хотели бы построить — «умные» дома, сейсмоустойчивые здания, больницы… Когда Акитеру приезжал на каникулы и рассказывал про жизнь в Штатах, мы слушали разинув рты, но при родителях он старался быть сдержаннее. И мне казалось, что это так по-мужски — беречь маму, лишний раз не напоминая, как далеко он теперь живет. 

— Что-то случилось? — подталкивает рассказ Тецуро, когда Цукишима снова замолкает, и зябко поводит плечами — предощущение какого-то нехорошего поворота крадется по спине холодком.

— Да ничего особенного, — выдыхает Цукишима. История явно движется к концу. — На третьем году старшей школы я случайно узнал, что никаких Штатов не было, и Акитеру все это время учился в Токио. Родители, естественно, были в курсе, но он просил ничего не говорить мне — не хотел разочаровывать. Готовился поступать в магистратуру в Калифорнии.

Тецуро додумывает финал в молчании. Не видя лица Цукишимы, трудно понять, стоит ли задавать вопросы. Вроде история как история, ничего особенного, все живы, все в порядке, никаких драм, но для самого Цукишимы она явно значит гораздо больше простого недоразумения. 

— Почему ты не стал поступать в Беркли? 

Из-за жужжания скутера Тецуро не сразу понимает, что тихий, клекочущий звук, раздающийся за спиной, — смех Цукишимы. 

— А зачем? Не спать ночами, тратить нервы и силы, снова изводить маму и составлять с отцом финансовые планы? Кому это нужно, если результат один — в лучшем случае Токио. Я и поступил в Токио. В Палаццо Спинелли. Правда, я тогда не задумывался, что в программу входит обучение в Европе.

Не хотел сталкиваться с братом в университете, — мысленно заканчивает Тецуро.

Встреться он с Цукишимой в старшей школе, непременно произнес бы какую-нибудь зажигательную капитанскую речь о стремлении к вершине, о гордости и вере в собственные силы. Но сейчас этого почему-то делать не хочется. В конце концов, Цукишима здесь, во Флоренции, а не в Токио, и явно занимается тем, что ему нравится, иначе не было бы той шкатулки из красного дерева у него на столе, и самого стола, и не ползал бы он сегодня в пыли на коленках, пытаясь прочитать название производителя на выцветшем клейме. Тецуро хочется прикоснуться к Цукишиме, похлопать по спине или толкнуть в плечо, сказать какую-нибудь глупость, заставить скривиться.

— Ну и к черту Беркли. Иначе бы мы не встретились здесь, во Фло.

Слышится отчетливое цоканье языком и следом:

— Сомнительное преимущество, Тецуро.

Тот смеется, качая головой. 

Цукишима слезает со скутера возле своего дома, и спину тут же пробивает мурашками — оказывается, Тецуро успел пригреться. 

— Завтра заеду за тобой в девять, не проспи, — напутствует он.

 

Вечером воскресенья они сидят в квартире Цукишимы, озирая свою добычу и чокаясь пивом. Приятель Тецуро с работы, который помог им перевезти весь этот старый хлам, денег за помощь не взял — только за бензин — и сказал, что, если они хоть что-то заработают, он с удовольствием заберет свой процент. 

Пока Тецуро сыто и устало потягивает пиво, пролистывая в телефоне групповую беседу, Цукишима отставляет свою только начатую бутылку и лезет копаться в каких-то справочниках.

— Так что с твоим проектом? — не оборачиваясь спрашивает он.

— Решил прислушаться к твоим словам. Разделил работу на всех, раздал задания и велел придумать связки для презентаций, — Тецуро улыбается, глядя, как их чат сотрясается от непереводимой игры слов и зашкаливающих эмоций. 

— И как? 

— По-моему, беспокоиться не о чем. Как только они перестанут обзывать друг друга бесполезными козлами, пидорами и кретинами, можно считать, что все готово.

Цукишима все же оглядывается — брови в шоке взмывают над оправой хипстерских очков.

— Что ищешь? 

— Хочу кое-что уточнить.

— Что там? 

— Чем удалять запах медикаментов с розового дерева. В этом туалетном столике явно много лет хранили лекарства. 

— Ботаник, — фыркает Тецуро и салютует бутылкой. — По-моему, мы заслужили отдых.

Цукишима, присев на стол, листает книгу, но тут вскидывает глаза.

— Прости за вопрос, но ты что, ночевать здесь собираешься?

Тецуро улыбается и кладет подбородок на сложенные руки.

— Ну ты же никого не ждешь? — и тут же широко зевает.

— Не смотри на меня так, тебе есть где ночевать.

— Как невежливо. А я-то надеялся, что ты обо мне позаботишься.

Цукишима ухмыляется.

— Клоун. Ни на что ты не надеялся; у тебя завтра в девять сдача проекта, и что-то я не вижу при тебе сумки с материалами.

— Сглупил, каюсь. Сейчас допью пиво и пойду к себе. Во сколько ты завтра освободишься? 

— Часа в четыре, но я хочу еще поработать в библиотеке.

— С Бруно?

Упс. Тецуро и сам не понимает, откуда в его голове взялся этот Бруно. Просто хотелось уколоть Цукишиму за его негостеприимность. 

Тот озадаченно хмурится в ответ, потом прищуривается и откладывает книгу. Упирается ладонями в столешницу, сверля Тецуро насмешливым взглядом.

— Тебе явно не дает покоя моя ориентация, — наконец говорит он. — Неужели среди друзей ни одного гея? Что-то не верится. Но если тебя это успокоит, спрашивай.

— О, да у нас аттракцион невиданной щедрости. С чего бы?

— Если я удовлетворю твое любопытство, ты оставишь эту тему в покое. 

— Шанс маленький, но есть, — Тецуро приканчивает пиво и слегка сползает в кресле. — Когда ты понял, что ты…

— Гей? В старшей школе. До этого у меня были кое-какие сомнения на этот счет, но волейбольный клуб все расставил по местам. 

— А родители в курсе?

— Нет, только брат. Пришел как-то без предупреждения на матч и… увидел кое-кого. 

— Господи, Цукки, во время матча?! — Тецуро, на самом деле, не возмущен и даже не особенно удивлен. Скорее, ему весело. В этом возрасте и правда иной раз на стенку готов лезть. Но у него самого никогда не было недостатка в любящих фанатках; все же одна из лучших команд в префектуре.

— Дальше.

— И как он к этому относится?

— Спокойно, — Цукишима пожимает плечами. — В конце концов, я-то ему не врал.

— Логично. — У Тецуро еще немало вопросов, но разговор получается какой-то странный, больше похожий на допрос. Причем Цукишима смотрит на него сверху вниз так, словно допрашиваемый здесь — Тецуро. — Ладно, мне пора. Я позвоню завтра.

Он с удовольствием потягивается и идет к двери, Цукишима провожает.

— Что, неужели все? — едко интересуется он.

Обуваясь, Тецуро задумчиво хмыкает, потом выпрямляется и все же спрашивает:

— Так все же, сверху или снизу?

Он успевает заметить опасный блеск в сузившихся глазах Цукишимы, а в следующее мгновение тот толкает Тецуро в стену и упирается ладонями по обе стороны от его головы. В те секунды, пока Цукишима внимательно разглядывает его лицо, сердце Тецуро, кажется, успело сбегать до Рима и обратно.

— Еще вопросы есть? — и тут же отступает с нахальной усмешкой. — Не переживай, ты не в моем вкусе.

Уже стоя на пороге и понимая, что вероятно, лимит личных вопросов на сегодня исчерпан, Тецуро все же спрашивает:

— А кто в твоем?

— Спокойной ночи, Тецуро, — улыбку Цукишимы можно капать в чай вместо сиропа, но Тецуро сомневается, что в результате не получится отрава.

 

Терраса библиотеки Облате — излюбленное место встреч и студенческих тусовок. Туристы тоже любят заглянуть сюда летом, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику чего-нибудь холодного и посидеть в тишине, любуясь куполом Дуомо, но лишь те, кто уже неплохо знаком с Флоренцией. Сейчас, в октябре, город словно приходит в себя после буйного помешательства — туристов на улицах уже меньше, летняя духота спала, но погода еще позволяет проводить больше времени на улице, чем под крышей.

Тецуро знает, что Цукишима не особенно любит это место — слишком близко от Санта Кроче, где многолюдно, беспорядочно, шумно и на грани фола; запах марихуаны студенты умудряются пронести с собой даже в библиотечные залы. Сам Тецуро, впрочем, чувствует себя здесь вполне комфортно. Он подходит к сидящему во дворике на скамейке Цукишиме и с шумным выдохом плюхается рядом. 

— Все. В среду начинается новый спецкурс.

— Мм? — Цукишима поднимает голову от конспекта, в котором маркером делает пометки. — Как прошло?

— Хуже, чем если бы я сделал все сам, но лучше, чем могло бы быть. 

— Ну конечно, сиятельный Куроо Тецуро все делает лучше, — фыркает Цукишима.

— А разве нет? 

Тот снова утыкается в свой конспект, словно этот разговор не заслуживает его внимания. Тецуро некоторое время наблюдает за ним и мысленно делает очередной набросок — их у него уже полблокнота. На этот раз внимание его привлекает острое колено, обтянутое мягкой вельветовой тканью; читая, Цукишима бессознательно подергивает ногой, словно притопывая под музыку, но наушников на нем сейчас нет. 

— Хм. Ты куда-то торопишься? — спрашивает наконец Тецуро.

— Да не особенно, — удивленно оглядывается Цукишима. — Ямагучи будет звонить в пять.

— А, — Тецуро достает сигареты, закуривает. Взгляд снова падает на дергающееся колено. Цукишиму что-то беспокоит, и он, похоже, даже не осознает этого, но движение странным образом нарушает их обычно уютное молчание. Не хочется так думать, но, может, вчера Тецуро переступил какую-то невидимую черту? 

— Что-то случилось? 

— В смысле? — Быстрый взгляд через плечо, пальцы с маркером замирают — на странице останется сквозной след зеленых чернил.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит.

Цукишима снова оглядывается — лицо нарочито бесстрастное, даже ожидаемая ехидная улыбка куда-то спряталась, точно что-то беспокоит! — смотрит несколько секунд как-то сквозь, потом взгляд его соскальзывает на руку Тецуро.

— Обожжешься, — тихо замечает он.

— Черт, — Тецуро нелепо взмахивает рукой — сигарета дотлела до фильтра, пока он предавался размышлениям, — роняет окурок и гасит его подошвой. — Вообще-то я хотел напроситься к тебе — надо решить, что мы будем делать с теми вещами.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Цукишима, неторопливо убирает вещи в сумку и поднимается. — Я планировал заняться туалетным столиком и попытаться привести в порядок рамы. Пока не знаю, что с ними можно сделать. — Они направляются к выходу, сталкиваются плечами в дверях, смеются, и это рассеивает невесть откуда взявшееся напряжение. — Возвращать им позолоту не имеет смысла — дорого, а превращать старинные вещи в кич… — Цукишима морщится, хмурится, поправляет очки. Да что с ним сегодня такое? — В общем, я, кажется, оказался на перепутье раньше, чем стал профессиональным реставратором.

— То есть?

— Первое правило реставратора — не нарушать истинный облик предмета. С другой стороны, первоначальный вид эти вещи уже утратили навсегда, любая попытка вернуть его приведет лишь к тому, что от подлинника в конечном результате будет процентов тридцать, не больше. Кому нужна такая рама, если в любой багетной мастерской можно купить новую, а в любом антикварном магазине — целую и неповрежденную.

— Тогда зачем ты их вообще забрал? Их можно было бы сдать в какую-нибудь реставрационную мастерскую на запчасти. 

Цукишима пожимает плечами. 

Первое, что встречает Тецуро в квартире Цукишимы, — запах старой мебели; если раньше он был лишь фоном, то теперь выступил на передний план, поглощая и скрывая запах парфюма, кофе, жилья, самого Цукишимы, и Тецуро впервые приходит в голову, что для работы со всеми этими вещами им, вероятно, придется подыскать более подходящее помещение, иначе тут невозможно будет жить. Эта мысль странным образом не сбивает его настроя, скорее наоборот, возбуждает интерес, заставляет перебирать в голове возможные варианты. 

Он тут же лезет в телефон, выискивая среди контактов те, что помогли бы решить проблему. Цукишима исчезает в спальне и выходит оттуда, уже переодевшись в хаки и футболку. По дороге они купили две пиццы, и, пока Тецуро звонит знакомым, копается в ноутбуке и смотрит карту города, он варит кофе и накрывает на стол. Наконец закончив обзванивать знакомых и оставив заявки на паре сайтов с недвижимостью, Тецуро оборачивается.

— Ну что, есть мы сегодня бу… — Цукишима уже сидит за столом, спокойно уминая пиццу, и насмешливо наблюдает за ним сквозь дверной проем. — Ах ты! — Тецуро подскакивает, хватает кусок побольше, роняя пепперони и оливки, пихает в рот. — Мобыыпабаба!

— Прости, ты что-то сказал? — хохочет Цукишима, прикрывая ладонью рот и подтягивая к груди острые колени. — Повтори, я не расслышал.

Торопливо прожевывая кусок, Тецуро запивает его приготовленной водой.

— Засранец ты, Цукки, говорю, мог бы и подождать! О тебе, между прочим, забочусь.

— Спасибо за заботу, Куроо-сан, — тот шутливо склоняет голову в поклоне. — Что-то удалось найти?

— Притормози, тут так быстро дела не делаются, — Тецуро никак не может остановиться, поэтому продолжает говорить, жуя. — Я пока только попросил поузнавать, но, если повезет, к концу недели у нас будет помещение для работы. Не обещаю идеальных условий или расположения, но все же лучше, чем спать в респираторе, согласись?

— А что мы будем с этим делать дальше, ты уже придумал? — кивнув, спрашивает Цукишима. 

— Ну у меня было несколько идей, но придется побегать… Блин, Цукки, ну почему ты не приехал на полгода раньше?! — стонет Тецуро, ероша пальцами волосы. — У меня весной была куча свободного времени, а сейчас…

Но несмотря на то, что одна мысль о диссертации вызывает глухое отчаяние, Тецуро, пожалуй, впервые за несколько недель не чувствует сквозняка между ребрами, не слышит тихого шороха бесцельно утекающего времени. Мышцы наливаются предвкушением и азартом, тело требует действия. И что особенно приятно, что-то похожее, некое отражение собственных эмоций, он видит в заострившемся лице и задумчиво прищуренных глазах Цукишимы. 

Сигнал Line застает их за обсуждением того, как поступить с рамой массивного зеркала — постараться снять старый лак совсем, вместе с верхним слоем дерева и затем нанести покрытие заново, или только в тех местах, где лак поврежден и есть вмятины на основе. Цукишима отходит к столу, Тецуро забирает у него настольную лампу и пытается выставить свет, чтобы сделать несколько фотографий.

— Привет, Ямагучи, — наконец говорит Цукишима, перестав смотреть на Тецуро, как на идиота, и пристроив на голове наушники. На экране появляется большеглазое веснушчатое лицо, и Тецуро подходит, чтобы, закинув руку на плечи Цукишиме, тоже сказать привет и представиться. Большие глаза Ямагучи раскрываются еще шире, он вежливо склоняет голову, губы артикулируют что-то вроде «Приятно познакомиться», потом он начинает что-то бодро тараторить, насмешливо поглядывая на Цукишиму, но из-за наушников Тецуро не может его слышать — только цоканье языка над ухом. — Нет, ты не помешал, все в порядке. 

Пока Тецуро пробует разные углы освещения и переставляет предметы с места на место, до него периодически доносятся фразы Цукишимы: тот интересуется здоровьем родителей и делами каких-то общих знакомых, посмеивается время от времени, отпуская язвительные комментарии. Потом Тецуро перестает обращать внимание на чужую беседу, отвлеченный перепиской и разговорами по телефону, и вскидывает голову только тогда, когда слышит свое имя.

— Тецуро, тебе удалось нормально сфотографировать что-нибудь?

— Ммм, — он пролистывает галерею, выбирая более-менее приличные снимки, — не все, но кое-что есть.

Цукишима снимает и отключает наушники.

— Знакомьтесь, это Ячи Хитока, невеста Ямагучи, — я говорил о ней, когда упоминал знакомого дизайнера. 

На экране рядом с Ямагучи — прехорошенькая блондинка с милой смущенной улыбкой, темные красивые глаза, розовые губки.

— Приятно познакомиться, Куроо-сан, — формально кланяется она. Как же Тецуро отвык от всего этого!

— Это мне очень приятно, — он тоже расплывается в улыбке. 

— Хитока заинтересовалась нашими находками и хочет рассмотреть поближе. Сможешь скинуть ей фото? Вот имейл, — Цукишима открывает в телефоне контакт, показывая адрес. 

— Одну минуту.

— Думаю, окажись эти вещи в Японии, я могла бы достаточно быстро найти им покупателя, но я не представляю, насколько затратной может оказаться перевозка или пересылка. Но я могу помочь советом, если вы согласитесь его принять. И если Кей-сан считает, что с этими старыми рамами можно что-то сделать, я готова подумать.

— Спасибо, по правде сказать, я рассчитывал на твою помощь. У меня была мысль использовать их как часть декора — по отдельности или в комбинации, но что-то ничего не приходит в голову. А чтобы начать работать с ними, хотелось бы представлять конечную цель. 

Блондинка смущенно розовеет, Ямагучи наблюдает за ней с влюбленной улыбкой, Тецуро тоже невольно улыбается — эта парочка напоминает старшеклассников, которые только недавно начали встречаться. 

— Я постараюсь, Кей-сан.

— Цукки, — снова оборачивается к ним Ямагучи, — а куда вы планируете девать остальное?

— Пока не решили, — пожимает плечами Цукишима, глядя почему-то в окно, — я как-то не задумывался, кому все это может понадобиться.

— Но это же классные вещи! Красивые!

— Заткнись, Ямагучи. Это просто прокат. Тут такое даже на блошином рынке можно купить. 

— Значит, вам просто надо найти человека, которого они заинтересуют!

— Вот этим я и собирался заняться, — вставляет Тецуро. — Но для этого Цукки придется привести их в порядок. Ты же справишься, правда, Цукки? — он покровительственно похлопывает Цукишиму по плечу, и тот раздраженно цокает языком.

Его друзья на том конце Line начинают громко смеяться.

Спустя два часа, когда Тецуро отрывается от написания введения к диссертации, за окном уже совсем темно. После разговора с Сендаем они вдвоем вынули зеркало из рамы, и Цукишима занял стол, исследуя повреждения, а Тецуро, сделав еще пару звонков, вдруг почувствовал вдохновение и, с ногами забравшись в кресло, погрузился в работу. Можно было бы, конечно, расположиться на кухне, но сосредоточенность Цукишимы, его молчание, шуршание шкурки по дереву удивительным образом создавали особую, рабочую атмосферу и настраивали на нужный лад. 

Хочется есть и надо бы уже собираться домой, но Тецуро еще с минуту наблюдает за тем, как Цукишима, склонившись над столом, трогает руками в перчатках какие-то вмятины на декоре, хмурится, покусывает губы. Тецуро почти физически чувствует его сомнения — наверное, чертовски непросто решить, насколько глубоко ты можешь вмешаться в чужую работу, чтобы не превратить ценную вещь в винтажную безделушку. Тут нужны не только навык и опыт — чутье. Но в эту минуту, здесь и сейчас, Тецуро настигает ошеломляющее по глубине ощущение правильности происходящего, настолько захватывающее и всеобъемлющее, что он даже не может понять, к чему конкретно оно относится — к картине перед глазами, его собственной рабочей писанине или всей ситуации в целом. Только сидит, боясь пошевелиться, с похолодевшими пальцами и мятно-онемевшими губами.

Цукишима бросает в его сторону короткий взгляд, видимо, привлеченный отсутствием стука клавиш, и, уже собираясь отвернуться, тоже замирает — на лице усталые тени, губы то ли презрительно, то ли печально изогнуты, свет от лампы снизу влажно покачивается на дне глаз.

В животе Тецуро душераздирающе громко урчит.

— Есть хочу, — констатирует он. — Пошли пообедаем, заодно и меня проводишь.

— Раскомандовался, — ворчит Цукишима, но стягивает перчатки и идет переодеваться. 

К десяти вечера в ресторанах уже не так много посетителей, так что место они находят без труда. Вино, рыба, ризотто — все почти как дома, только более пряное, насыщенное, ароматное. 

— О чем твоя диссертация? — вдруг спрашивает Цукишима. Вдруг — потому что за минуту до этого Тецуро рассказывал ему о гаргульях Фрайбургского собора, одна из которых выставила зад в сторону окон городского совета, и Цукишима чуть не поперхнулся вином от смеха.

— О стратегии, — пожимает плечами Тецуро, но, видя озадаченное выражение Цукишимы, поясняет: — О стратегии в искусстве.

— Все равно не понимаю.

— Ну вот чем занимаются искусствоведы? Фактически тем же, что и биржевые брокеры — анализируют, классифицируют, синтезируют, прогнозируют. Это и есть основа современной мировой культуры. Искусство — тоже рынок. В любом предмете искусства сейчас божьей искры не больше, чем в твоем вдохе — воздуха, которым дышал Леонардо да Винчи. К этому примешивается — только не смейся, потому что прозвучит по-идиотски, — элемент веры, религиозности. Когда я говорю тебе: это — произведение искусства, ты либо веришь, либо нет. И чем больше людей в это поверит, тем ценнее предмет, и тем выше мой авторитет.

— По-моему, это больше похоже на покер, — задумчиво постукивает пальцами по столу Цукишима.

— Ну, покер — тоже искусство. И стратегия. Так вот, не вдаваясь в историю искусства и информации, сейчас мы живем в эпоху инфляций. Предложение абсолютно везде превышает спрос, и художники сейчас не выражают идеи, они выстраивают стратегии, чтобы их предложение было лучшим.

— Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе. 

— Нет? А по-моему, все не так уж плохо, — Тецуро улыбается, покусывая зубочистку. Он впервые рассказывает кому-то, кроме научного руководителя, суть своей работы, и снова чувствует, как идея захватывает его. Хочется прямо сейчас достать ноутбук и писать. — Они не хотят быть Моцартами, они хотят быть Дали.

— Но для этого им придется изобрести сюрреализм? — Цукишима задумчиво поглаживает длинными пальцами ножку бокала. 

— Нет, для этого им нужен человек, который скажет об их работе: это — произведение искусства, и ему поверят. 

— И ты хочешь стать таким человеком? 

— Однажды. Лет через десять. Или двадцать.

Цукишима усмехается, опускает глаза и качает головой, но выражение, с которым он смотрел на Тецуро секунду назад, дорогого стоит.

— Так вот, оказывается, в Риге есть дом с похожей историей, — продолжает Тецуро, заставляя Цукишиму снова вопросительно поднять голову. — Там на башенках стоят, выгнув спину, черные коты, которые раньше якобы были намеренно повернуты хвостами к дому старейшины купеческой гильдии, потому что хозяина дома туда не приняли…

— Черные коты? — Цукишима роняет голову на руку, прикрывая ладонью лицо, и беззвучно смеется. — Куроо, серьезно?

 

В следующие несколько дней они не видятся — Тецуро с головой ушел в написание работы, и ему не хочется отвлекаться даже на волейбол или клубы. С Цукишимой они перебрасываются сообщениями, словно составляют карты маршрутов друг друга или играют в морской бой. 

«Как дела? — Нормально. Сижу в Облате. Зайдешь? — Не могу, я в институте. Практическое занятие. — Старайся! Это повысит успешность нашего совместного бизнеса. — Какого бизнеса? — Не отвлекайся!». 

«Я в кофейне на Санта Кроче. Почему все американки одеваются, как проститутки? — ∑(O_O;) Цукки, ты что, смотришь на девушек?! o(TヘTo) — (－‸ლ)». 

«Сегодня снова не смогу зайти, хочу добить первую главу. — Я не в городе. Наш курс вывезли «в поле». — Интересно? — Да. Новости про мастерскую есть? — Есть кое-что, завтра расскажу». 

«Собираюсь на правый берег, через час могу быть у тебя. — У меня одно дело в центре. Подождешь где-нибудь или зайдешь? — Давай адрес».

Подходя к площади Синьории и сворачивая к Уфицци, Тецуро меньше всего ожидает увидеть целую группу студентов, полураскрашенных под живые статуи, сгрудившихся вокруг Цукишимы. При ближайшем рассмотрении выясняется, что многие помогают друг другу довести грим до совершенства, а Цукишима и еще пара ребят наносят краску и тени тогда, когда основной слой уже готов для росписи.

— Вау, — возвещает Тецуро о своем прибытии. — Вот не знал, что ты увлекаешься бодиартом!

Цукишима оглядывается и почти шипит в ответ:

— Я тоже не знал. Это гениальная затея наших кураторов. 

Статуи вокруг оживленно переговариваются, смеются, некоторые уже с раннего утра умудряются попивать пиво или апероль через соломинку, держа ее бронзовыми, золотыми или белыми губами. Им эта затея — в отличие от Цукишимы — явно по душе. 

— Когда сдавали очередной тест по рисунку, — со смехом разъясняет статуя Петрарки, — преподаватели предупредили, что те, кто не получит высший балл, понесут наказание. Но не сказали, что те, кто сделает работу на «отлично», тоже не отвертятся от участия в этом. Так что отличники теперь помогают нам подготовиться к тяжелому рабочему дню. 

— Дейв, — одергивает Петрарку другой художник, — заткнись уже и прекрати махать руками, мне надо закончить с твоей шеей. 

— На твоем месте я бы с этой шеей закончил другим способом, — ворчит Цукишима. 

— Кееей, не будь таким букой, — одна из статуй, которую он только что завершил, отходит, и ее место занимает другая — кажется, она будет Девой Марией из пьеты Микеланджело, — тебе следовало бы принести себя в жертву искусству наравне со всеми. Если бы ты стал Давидом, уверена, очередь из желающих сфотографироваться с тобой была бы длиннее, чем к оригиналу!

— О, я бы посмотрел! — подхватывает Тецуро, с улыбкой наблюдая, как у Цукишимы краснеют уши. 

— Обойдешься, — бросает он через плечо, но от работы не отвлекается. — Если очень хочется, закажи себе стриптизера на день рождения в костюме Давида. 

— Ха-ха! Нет уж, я лучше закажу стриптизершу в костюме Леды! 

— А я бы заказал тебе Юдифь.

— Цукки, ты несправедлив, я слишком молод для роли Олоферна, — картинно обижается Тецуро, другие подхватывают его смех, и Цукишима тоже улыбается. 

— Ну, наконец хоть кто-то развеселил нашу Несмеяну, — на место Девы Марии встает ее будущий партнер — невысокий и хрупкий юноша, облаченный в облегающий белый костюм, призванный не только изображать наготу Христа, но и защитить его от октябрьской прохлады. Он поворачивается к Цукишиме спиной — там костюм еще не полностью застегнут, чтобы можно было нанести краску на шею и плечи — и наклоняет голову. — Можешь не спешить. Даже жаль, что пришлось натянуть это убожество, я бы позволил тебе разрисовать меня целиком!

— Я тоже! И я! — доносятся веселые голоса других статуй, и Тецуро смеется вместе с ними, но внутри снова словно бы взметнулся темный ил — мутно и неприятно.

— Тц. Лучше бы ты сам не спешил на тесте — оценка была бы выше.

Хорошее настроение рассеивается по мере того, как тампон с краской прикасается к выступающим позвонкам, пальцы Цукишимы поправляют повязку на голове статуи, наносят белила на плечи и застегивают молнию на костюме. Когда «Христос» поворачивается и бесцеремонно треплет Цукишиму за щеку, говоря «Спасибо, Кей» с какой-то особой интонацией, Тецуро отворачивается, чувствуя горечь у корня языка. 

— Отвали уже, — слышится за спиной голос Цукишимы. — Луи, ты последний? Я прошу меня извинить, но можно я уже пойду? Фред?

— С тебя конспект по химии.

— Договорились, — через минуту Цукишима подходит, закидывает сумку на плечо, и они сворачивают в сторону Санта Кроче. — Завтракал? — спрашивает он Тецуро.

— Да, перекусил, — на самом деле, Тецуро не помнит, но ему совсем не хочется, чтобы Цукишима понял, что его ориентация становится проблемой, как только появляется намек на реальные отношения. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал отторжения при виде гомосексуальных пар на улицах. Может, дело в том, что Цукишима — не просто какой-то незнакомец без имени и личности. Может, если бы в Токио у него среди друзей были геи, он бы реагировал аналогично. Друзья всегда много значили для Тецуро, может, его внезапно проявившаяся гомофобия — это подсознательная попытка защитить Цукишиму от отношений, которых сам он не понимает. 

О том, как при виде кисти в руках Цукишимы, наносящей грим на чужую кожу, внутренности словно бы обдавало холодом, Тецуро не вспоминает, пытаясь разобраться в том, что кажется ему более важным. 

— Ты какой-то слишком тихий, — замечает Цукишима, когда они уже поворачивают к его дому, и Тецуро понимает, что за полчаса не проронил ни слова. — Что-то не так? — Видно, что вопрос дался ему с трудом — он явно не привык лезть кому-то в душу и в голову. 

— Да ерунда, — Тецуро старается рассеять его подозрительность. — Три дня безвылазно сидел за компом — удивительно, что вообще разговаривать не разучился!

Внимательный взгляд Цукишимы говорит, что отмазка прозвучала неубедительно, но вопросов он больше не задает. 

— Хитока прислала эскизы, так что я начал очищать рамы — решил, что это мелочь, пыли будет немного, можно и дома поработать. Сейчас придем, покажу, что она придумала. И еще. Ты же, наверное, знаешь, в ноябре здесь проходит реставрационный салон, мне кажется, имеет смысл закончить к его открытию — приедет много специалистов, среди них можно поискать покупателя. Но надо поторапливаться... Ты говорил, что есть варианты для мастерской.

— Да-да, точно, — Тецуро пытается встряхнуться и начать думать о деле — вон Цукишима времени даром не терял, и ему пора браться за ум. — Есть пара пустующих сейчас помещений — одно совсем рядом с тобой, но это даже не квартира, а нечто вроде комнаты консьержа на нижнем этаже. Второй вариант — это бывший магазинчик на окраине. Хозяева пытаются найти покупателя или арендатора, но сейчас не самое подходящее время для покупки недвижимости, так что они готовы впустить нас с условием, что за электричество, воду и вывоз мусора мы будем платить сами. 

По лицу Цукишимы проходит тень удивления.

— Ты так говоришь, словно мы планируем этим заниматься и дальше. Разве это был не единовременный проект?

— Неа, — качает головой Тецуро, щурясь на глубокую бирюзу октябрьского неба, — я определенно рассчитываю выжать из этого все, что возможно.

 

За подготовкой вещей к продаже незаметно пролетает еще неделя. Ездить на окраину города Цукишима отказывается, и мастерскую они организуют буквально на соседней улице. Неожиданный бонус этого места в том, что стены на нижнем этаже выкрашены в мерзкий темный сине-зеленый цвет, а пол выложен слегка потрескавшейся черно-белой плиткой, и, едва увидев это, оба они понимают, что это идеальный фон для фотографий. Тецуро делает несколько снимков на пробу и отправляет их Ячи, в ответ приходит восторженный смайлик. 

На работе Тецуро волшебным образом договаривается о скидке на материалы, Кенма после некоторого шантажа соглашается сделать сайт, на котором будут выставлены фото, а маршрут перемещений за день увеличивается на несколько километров, потому что он обследует все магазины с антикварной мебелью, пытаясь найти канал сбыта. Магазины — самый простой вариант, другое дело, что деньги за свою работу они с Цукишимой увидят очень и очень не скоро, возможно даже не в этой жизни. Попутно, впрочем, ему удается продать уличные светильники с виллы Бардотти в один бар: дополнив витыми шнурами и декоративными лампами накаливания, их размещают над барной стойкой. 

Дни превращаются в четко распланированный, но утомительный марафон, и единственное время, когда Тецуро позволяет себе расслабиться, — вечера в мастерской, где пахнет деревом, красителями, лаком и олифой, где мерно шуршит наждачка, и длинноногий, узкий силуэт порой заслоняет от Тецуро свет ламп. 

Теперь у него здесь тоже есть рабочее место — набитое пенопластом кресло в дальнем от окна углу; под окном вечерами холодно. К тому же с наступлением ноября во Флоренцию все чаще заглядывают дожди; в мастерскую приходится притащить обогреватель, чтобы снизить влажность воздуха и поднять температуру, а на себя натягивать свитера, куртки и наматывать шарфы. 

Когда от экрана монитора становится тошно, Тецуро пытается напроситься к Цукишиме в помощники, но мелкие задания, которые тот готов ему доверить, слишком быстро заканчиваются, и тогда Тецуро прокрастинирует, изводя его разговорами. Это может быть и тупая игра в двадцать вопросов, а может и философская беседа об этических проблемах реставрации. Оказывается, Цукишима может быть не только молчаливым или едким, хотя слушает он по-прежнему с большим удовольствием, чем рассказывает. 

Слушая его, Тецуро понимает, что наброски, скопившиеся в его блокноте и — еще больше — в голове, постепенно наполняются новыми деталями, приобретают объем и, главное, перспективу. Предощущение — то, что он чувствует, находясь рядом с Цукишимой, и чего не хватает эскизам. И, пожалуй, он готов согласиться с его нежеланием позировать, хотя это давно уже не всплывает в их беседах, — он никогда бы не смог нарисовать его так, чтобы передать это чувство. Но именно оно кажется самым важным.

 

— Хей-хей-хей!!!

Тецуро сметает звуковой волной, идущей из динамиков ноутбука. Энергетика Бокуто пересекает моря и континенты, обрушиваясь на Тецуро в центре Европы и сбивая с ног.

— Поздравь, бро! Мы уделали Кавасаки Рэд Спиритс!

— Броо, ты крут! — не сдерживаясь, вопит в ответ Тецуро, привычно заражаясь энтузиазмом друга. — Поздравляю! Празднуете?!

Он уже пару месяцев выслушивал, как идёт подготовка к зимним играм, и теперь радость Бокуто резонирует с его радостью.

— Уже! — выдыхает Бокуто и почти прижимается носом к экрану. — Такая была вечеринка! С шампанским.

— Представляю, — улыбается Тецуро. — Бузили?

— Ага, чуть не разнесли караоке, — признаётся Бокуто. — Но наш менеджер — знаешь, у нас ведь новый менеджер, такая умница — всё уладила. И даже вытащила до конца ночи Кимуру из участка.

— Это того Кимуру, который не умеет пить?

— И петь тоже не умеет, — хохочет Бокуто. — Дорвался до выпивки, я даже не заметил как, и полез к микрофону. А там уже кто-то стоял. Драка за микрофон, все дела.

— Куда ж ты смотрел? 

— Акааши пришёл на празднование, — счастливо улыбается Бокуто. — Приехал из Киото, весь такой наглаженный, приличный, настоящий юрист. 

— Как у него дела?

— Устроился в прошлом месяце в какую-то фирму, откуда уходил его знакомый. Что-то арбитражное… Или аграрное? — Бокуто задумчиво почесывает переносицу, пытаясь вспомнить. — Ты ж знаешь, я не разбираюсь. Да мы о делах и не говорили. 

Куроо чувствует, как лицо расползается в широченной улыбке. Бокуто и его вопли, как доза эндорфина внутривенно, всегда действуют безотказно. Хорошо, когда у близких всё хорошо, это создает ощущение правильности.

— А ты-то как? — вдруг вспоминает о приличиях Бокуто, но тут же встает — его крепкая высокая фигура отдается от монитора. — И это, я только с тренировки, ничего?.. — Ничтоже сумняшеся он стягивает одежду и заворачивается в юката. — Боялся, что ты свалишь куда-нибудь, тебя не застать в последнее время.

— Нормально, — машет рукой Тецуро. — Обычная история — то пусто, то густо.

— А сейчас как, так или эдак?

— Сейчас все отлично, только не успеваю нифига.

— Сколько тебе там ещё осталось?

— Эй! — возмущается Тецуро и сразу же смеется. — Ты так говоришь, словно я отбываю срок.

Бокуто хохочет, запрокидывая голову.

— Да не, по тебе не скажешь — все такой же загорелый, наглый, лохматый кошак. Только теперь еще и в модных шмотках.

Тецуро опускает глаза, пытаясь понять, что на нем такого модного надето. Рубашка, джемпер, синий шерстяной пиджак, серые чинос, хотя Бокуто их все равно не видит. По мнению Тецуро, вид мало чем отличается от его школьной формы в Некоме. Ну разве что сидит все намного лучше. Обычный деловой стиль, не в свитере же идти на выставку.

— Давно ли ты начал разбираться в моде? — ухмыляется он.

— Да у вас там все шмотки модные по определению, — скалится Бокуто. — Посмотришь на NHK сюжеты из Европы, так кажется, что все итальянцы целыми днями перед зеркалом вертятся. Будто ориентацию разом сменили. Ну, только если новости не про беженцев. 

Сейчас, после десяти месяцев во Флоренции, это звучит смешно, но Тецуро помнит, что и сам был под впечатлением, когда только приехал. Итальянцы, помешанные на носках и чуть ли не под нос готовые тыкать логотипом на них, это нечто.

— Да не, все как в Токио — иногда попадаются парочки за ручку, но чтобы разбираться в моде, необязательно быть геем, достаточно быть итальянцем. Слушай, о чем мы вообще говорим? — тема вдруг начинает напрягать Тецуро. 

— А что такого? Ну ладно, раз тебе неприятно... Хотя странно, раньше вот ты считал, что мои манжеты выглядят очень хот, даже поносить просил.

Тецуро слегка ошарашен таким поворотом.

— Дурак, что ли? Я перед девчонками повыпендриваться хотел.

— Да? Но манжеты-то были на мне! У меня, между прочим, полкоманды вообще считало, что мы встречаемся.

— Так. Стоп, — Тецуро изо всех сил пытается собрать в кучу только что ненавязчиво взорванный мозг. — Стоп-стоп-стоп. — Новая информация никак не желает вписываться в привычную картину мира. — Почему?!

— Бро, ты какой-то странный, — устало вздыхает Бокуто. В критическом изгибе его левой брови читается озабоченность. — Два капитана, два бро, два красавчика. Да мы с тобой — просто живое воплощение броманса!

Ого. Слова-то какие!

— Ну насчет двух красавчиков ты погорячился…

— Так, а вот это сейчас было обидно. Ты что, больше меня не любишь? — и Бокуто вытягивает губы трубочкой в сторону камеры, имитируя поцелуй. Тецуро наигранно кривится, а потом все же начинает ржать. 

— Все равно не понимаю, — наконец говорит он. — А ваши менеджеры? Ты ж тогда с Конохой еще грызся из-за этой, как ее… Да и я никогда без девчонки не был. 

— Вооот! — торжествующе тычет пальцем в камеру Бокуто. — Коноху ты помнишь, а Широфуку нет! 

— Ну так мы на площадке постоянно пересекались! Как бы я его не запомнил? — смеясь, пытается объяснить Тецуро, но Бокуто его не слушает: 

— Ну и ты будто никогда о бисексуалах не слышал. То, что у тебя есть девчонка, еще не значит, что нет мальчишки.

В животе Тецуро что-то крайне неуютно ворочается, шерстяной пиджак кажется слишком теплым.

— Ох, что-то ты больно образованный стал, — ворчит он. — С чего бы?

— Не у одного тебя университетское образование, — отмахивается Бокуто. — Ты вот наверняка не знаешь, что баскетбол и волейбол, оказывается, приводят к развитию гомосексуального влечения.

Тецуро этого определенно не знал. И не уверен, что хотел знать.

— Мм? У тебя в команде есть геи? 

— Ой, ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое! Конечно, есть, — легко пожимает плечами Бокуто.

— И… как? 

— В смысле? Дрочат ли они на мои манжеты? Может, и дрочат. Главное, что это на игре не сказывается.

— Нет? 

— Да нет, нормальные мужики, выкладываются на полную, истериками не страдают. Вообще ничем от нас с тобой не отличаются. А что такое? Эти наглые итальяшки тебе проходу не дают? — Бокуто выразительно двигает бровями. — Ну давай, рассказывай уже, мы же бро.

Разговор явно сползает куда-то не туда, Тецуро совсем не собирался обсуждать с кем-либо ориентацию Цукишимы. Это не его дело. Вот, надо почаще себе это повторять.

— Нечего рассказывать, все нормально. Прости, Котаччи, мне уже пора бежать. Созвонимся!

— Беги-беги. Ну и если вдруг что — мои манжеты всегда к твоим услугам, — ухмыляется Бокуто. Отключая связь, Тецуро с удовольствием демонстрирует другу свой увесистый кулак. 

 

К открытию ежегодной реставрационной выставки Флоренция снова наполняется гостями, но это гости чинные, прекрасно знающие себе — а точнее, своему делу — цену. Хотя Тецуро в своих бесконечных путешествиях по городу успел потратить часть денег от продажи светильников на новые приобретения, Цукишима твердо сказал, что заниматься он ими будет только после завершения салона — мероприятие слишком важно для Палаццо Спинелли, который тоже принимает в нем участие. 

Институт Дизайна, в свою очередь, не привлекает к работе на выставке тех, кто должен вовсю писать научные работы, поэтому Тецуро появляется здесь только из личных побуждений. 

Выставка изначально предполагает тесный контакт между музеями, государственными структурами, меценатами и частными коллекционерами и аукционными домами. И Тецуро буквально проваливается в эту круговерть мастер-классов, конференций, презентаций, семинаров и брифингов. Он лавирует между стендами участников, подсматривая идеи, знакомясь с людьми, купаясь в атмосфере полной отдачи и увлеченности общим делом. Информации и эмоций так много, что к середине первого дня он чувствует себя переполненным до глухоты и слепоты — как в первые дни после приезда во Флоренцию. Или, наоборот, опустошенным. 

Момент, когда он оказывается возле стенда Института Реставрации, его сознание уже не регистрирует. Минуту назад он был на пресс-конференции членов исполнительного комитета выставки, и вот уже ноги будто сами принесли его туда, где реставраторы в белых халатах нависают над рамами и полотнами, демонстрируя новейшие техники сохранения и восстановления бумаги, дерева, красок. 

Цукишима, скрюченный над какой-то шкатулкой, полностью погруженный в созерцание неких никому неизвестных истин через микроскоп, похож на медицинского лаборанта, или химика, или микрохирурга. В принципе, все три определения вполне отражают особенности его специальности. Кто-то из кураторов, рассказывая об этой шкатулке зрителям, обращается к нему за разъяснениями, и он, сцепив кисти перед собой, в свойственной ему малоэмоциональной манере очень сжато и удивительно понятно рассказывает, в чем особенности метода, который используется для определения возраста предмета и специфики повреждений. До Тецуро в какой-то момент доходит, что эти немногословность и точность, вероятно, обусловлены тем, что Цукишиме приходится говорить на итальянском, но это никак не влияет на общее впечатление; в суете и водовороте выставочной атмосферы эта сдержанность успокаивает и словно бы проясняет сознание. 

Закончив объяснение, Цукишима обводит зрителей взглядом, как бы интересуясь, все ли понятно, и, когда встречается глазами с Тецуро, вспыхивает, хмурится и отворачивается. Невозможно удержаться от улыбки, и Тецуро улыбается все время, пока идет к кафетерию за новой порцией эспрессо.

Нельзя сказать, что Тецуро здесь только ради того, чтобы продать удачно попавшие к нему в руки вещи. Гораздо более важно, что на выставке можно посмотреть, как работают _арт-адвайзеры_ и аукционеры, в ком заинтересованы аукционные дома и крупные музеи. Найти настоящую работу во Флоренции совсем непросто, сами итальянцы лет до тридцати занимаются разного рода стажировками, потому что платить за работу здесь не любят. Нужно быть практически уникальным специалистом, чтобы у тебя появился шанс не только устроиться в приличную компанию, но и получать там оклад. А еще нужен опыт, которому неоткуда появиться, если ты не соглашаешься на стажировку.

Поэтому если оставаться в Европе — хотя бы еще на год или два, — необходимо искать возможность заработка. И Тецуро находит — чешскую компанию, которая торгует антиквариатом, привезенным со всей Европы. Он едва верит своим глазам, когда подписывает документы, в которых проставлена четырехзначная сумма за вещи с виллы Бардотти, отреставрированные Цукишимой.

 

После нескольких недель напряженной учебы и работы Тецуро чувствует себя вполне заслужившим не просто поход в клуб, а отрыв по полной, до самого утра.

— Имей в виду, — честно предупреждает он, — я сегодня намерен напиться.

— Имей в виду, — в том ему отвечает Цукишима, — я тебя в общагу не понесу.

Тецуро смеется.

— Если все пойдет по плану, домой меня нести и не придется — я планирую остаться в городе у какой-нибудь хорошенькой итальянки. 

Цукишима равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Удачи. 

— А ты, Цукки? Ты ведь не собираешься провести в одиночестве все два года здесь? 

Клин клином, думает Тецуро. Цукишима — большой мальчик и сам прекрасно знает, кто ему нужен. То, что Тецуро чувствует себя мудаком, наблюдая интерес к нему других парней, не значит, что он должен и вести себя как мудак. 

Цукишима меряет его странным взглядом и криво ухмыляется.

— Не собираюсь.

— Вот и отлично. Давай оторвемся по полной!

Выбирая клуб, Тецуро знал, что делал: в Otel просто невозможно остаться трезвым и в одиночестве. Здесь коктейли льются рекой, хотя местные и ворчат, что воды в них больше, чем алкоголя, зато можно до утра не уходить с танцпола; здесь прямо посреди ночи вихрем на подиум врывается не меньше тридцати моделей — гибких, легких, как ангелы, длинноногих, в полупрозрачных туниках и коротких платьицах, и они толпой менад немедленно вливаются в ритм музыки, а танец вплетается в их тела и волосы, струящиеся по плечам разноцветными каскадами; здесь праздник каждый день, и после окончания развлекательной программы каждый сам себе шоумен, и к часу ночи Тецуро все-таки теряет из виду Цукишиму и теряет ощущение реальности, глядя, как дрожат, бьются, пульсируют, вскидываются в забытьи и экстазе стройные тела. И кажется, где-то среди этих пронизанных стробоскопом и фьюжном тел он видел знакомую высокую фигуру с очками на носу, и фигура эта тоже — вот неожиданность! — двигалась и перетекала в общем ритме. Но у Тецуро на коленях сидит красотка в таком платье, что в разрезе то и дело мелькает плотная обнаженная грудь, которая, наверное, идеально ложится в ладонь, и он быстро забывает, что пришел в клуб не один. 

В следующий раз он вспоминает о Цукишиме, только наткнувшись прямо на него в одном из коридоров, куда его увлекает новая знакомая, имени которой он, увы, никак не может вспомнить, поэтому называет просто _micio_. Цукишима стоит, опершись одной рукой о стену, рядом с таким же высоченным блондином, и со спины Тецуро мог бы принять его за Хайбу Льва, которого здесь нет и быть не может. Пальцы блондина утопают в пшеничных волосах Цукишимы — оттягивают, перебирают, массируют подушечками кожу головы — веки полуопущены, и Тецуро знает, что сейчас будет, и знает, что ему снова станет тошно, но все равно стоит и смотрит, не замечая, как его «кошечка» тянет его дальше. 

Цукишима поддается ласке, чуть склоняет голову набок и на пробу касается красиво очерченных губ своего приятеля. Тот подается навстречу всем телом, так что Цукишиме поневоле приходится придержать его за талию. Его руки обнимают узкую мужскую спину, гладят, скользят, спускаются ниже, и Тецуро закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в водоворот непотребных образов, где смуглые руки освобождают Цукишиму от одежды, комкают белую кожу, трогают рельеф живота, опускаются на бедра, мнут крепкие ягодицы, где губы скользят по его шее и подбородку, а язык щекочет ключицы и соски…

— Кей… — слышит Тецуро даже сквозь громкую музыку вкрадчивый голос, с чужеродной артикуляцией выговаривающий имя, и его пронзает мурашками.

— Цукки! — почти вскрикивает он, распахивая глаза. — Прости, кошечка, — обращается к подруге, — у меня одно дело к этому вот, — он закидывает высвободившуюся руку Цукишиме на плечи, не совсем понимая, то ли и правда настолько пьян, то ли ему просто удобно сейчас так вести себя. — Встретимся у бара, — добавляет он и больше не смотрит в ее сторону. — Ну что, развлекаешься?

Лицо Цукишимы — совсем рядом, так близко, что Тецуро приходится приложить усилие, чтобы сфокусировать на нем взгляд, — тот поджимает еще влажные после поцелуя губы и хмурит тонкие светлые брови. На висках и над крыльями носа от клубной духоты поблескивают крошечные бисеринки пота. 

— Извините, Тецуро-сан? — ровно спрашивает он, и Тецуро знает, что он пытается скрыть растерянность и напряжение, но продолжает:

— Тоже нашел себе подружку? Молодец! — окидывает взглядом недоуменно взирающего на них приятеля Цукишимы и широко — как ему кажется — приветливо улыбается. Только Тецуро прекрасно знает, как может выглядеть эта его приветливость.

Цукишима замирает под рукой, на щеках вспыхивают алые пятна. Невежливо говорить в присутствии третьего на неизвестном ему языке, Тецуро это прекрасно знает. Говорить о человеке в третьем лице, зная, что тебя не поймут, непозволительная грубость, Тецуро это тоже знает. Но не знает, зачем это делает.

— Извини, — переходит Цукишима на итальянский, обращаясь к блондину. — Нам надо поговорить. Я скоро вернусь, — интонации он подбирает аккуратно, будто платок в карман — в тон галстуку и носкам, лицо совершенно ничего не выражает, и Тецуро думает, что понял из этой вежливой абракадабры итальянец, привыкший к гораздо более экспрессивной манере и мимике. Весьма вероятно, решит, что Цукишима его сейчас просто отшил. Тецуро не против такого исхода, хотя по-прежнему не понимает, зачем ему это.

Выйдя наружу, Цукишима оборачивается и застывает, вскинув подбородок и глядя на Тецуро немного сверху вниз.

— Мне кажется, вы что-то хотели мне сказать, Куроо-сан.

Подчеркнуто-вежливое обращение режет слух, и Тецуро кривится.

— Не надо, Цукки, — тихо говорит он. Здесь, за пределами клуба и отсутствием источника раздражения, Тецуро начинает понимать, что вел себя как козел. Цукишима не заслуживает такого отношения, они же друзья в конце концов. Да и никто не заслуживает. — Черт, прости, я кажется…

— Вас не устраивает, что мне нравятся мужчины?

Тецуро ошарашенно вскидывает глаза — Цукишиму надо было здорово достать, чтобы заставить говорить вот так прямо. Он изо всех сил пытается вспомнить, не позволял ли себе раньше вести себя так по-идиотски, но не может. В памяти снова всплывают смуглые мужские руки на белой спине, зубы, прихватывающие кожу на шее.

— Нет. Нет, — поспешно качает головой Тецуро. — Все в порядке. Да мне пофигу, просто хлебнул лишнего. Извини, я был груб? — и он старательно изображает пьяную, виноватую улыбку и ерошит ладонью волосы.

Цукишима молчит, и когда Тецуро снова поднимает на него глаза, выражение лица у него… расстроенное. Ни досады, ни язвительности, ни презрения. Он разочарован.

— Извини, — повторяет Тецуро. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Тяжелая была неделя. 

Он стоит, опустив голову, потому что давно не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно. Влажная осенняя прохлада постепенно проникает под одежду, остужает разгоряченную духотой и танцами кожу, заставляя зябко передергивать плечами.

— Вас проводить? — спрашивает Цукишима. 

Тецуро так старательно изображал перебравшего, что Цукишима, кажется, теперь переживает за него. 

— Не, — мотает он головой и засовывает руки в карманы. — Иди, тебя ждут… наверное. Я проветрюсь немного. Позвоню тебе завтра. — И добавляет, доставая сигареты, чтобы не смотреть Цукишиме в лицо: — Приятного вечера.

Через минуту явное ощущение присутствия за спиной — если не считать дюжины других клабберов, вышедших на перекур, — пропадает, и Тецуро, затягиваясь, длинно выдыхает. Казалось бы, гнетущее ощущение внутри тоже должно рассеяться, но налетающий временами с реки ветер выкуривает сигарету быстрее его самого.

 

Назавтра он не звонит Цукишиме. И это даже не совсем намеренно — просто он просыпается за двадцать минут до начала занятий, пешком добираться — пятнадцать, и, хотя в телефоне уже ждет сообщение от Цукишимы, открывает он его уже на мосту Санта Тринита.

Цукки, 8:30

>> Доброе утро?

От накатившего облегчения даже пальцы немеют. Или это просто от утреннего холода — перчатки Тецуро не носит. 

Я, 8:58

>> Доброе! Опаздываю (－‸ლ)

Ответа нет — Цукишима или сам уже на лекции, или счел благоразумным не отвлекать Тецуро, — но он все равно чувствует, как улыбка настойчиво тянет за уголки губ: ну же, все хорошо, вы по-прежнему друзья. Тецуро поддается, фыркает, качая головой, и переходит на бег. 

День пролетает, как один вдох, — лекции, встреча с научным руководителем, смена в магазине, библиотека до закрытия. Весь день его неупокоенным призраком преследует обещанный Цукишиме звонок, но, открывая контакт-лист, Тецуро всякий раз нажимает на сообщения:

«Прости, сумасшедший день».

«Поздравь меня: сделал половину диссера».

«Был сегодня в одной галерее, предложили стаж».

«Будешь ругаться: нашел еще кое-какой хлам на ремонт и продажу».

Цукишима отвечает как всегда односложно:

«Не удивлен».

«Поздравляю».

«Поздравляю?»

«Буду».

Но Тецуро признателен ему за эту немногословность и ненавязчивость. Да просто за то, что тот отвечает, — после вчерашнего можно было и обидеться. Как и на то, что Тецуро так и не позвонил.

Уже лежа у себя в комнате, куда он ввалился после библиотеки около полуночи, Тецуро в очередной раз открывает контакты, палец на какое-то время зависает над виджетом Line, и он раздумывает, не позвонить ли Кенме. Но тот снова будет больше слушать, вынуждая Тецуро говорить, а он совсем не уверен, что сможет сейчас нормально сформулировать свои мысли. 

В итоге он отправляет сообщение подружке, с которой не виделся, вероятно, еще с лета, и договаривается о свидании на следующий вечер. Говорят, если забыл, куда шел и что хотел сделать, нужно вернуться на старое место. И, пожалуй, это именно то, что сейчас требуется Тецуро.

На следующий день он снова не звонит Цукишиме, хотя его сообщения становятся все длиннее, а в ответах начинает сквозить недоумение, так что Тецуро почти ждет, что Цукишима позвонит ему сам. Но телефон молчит.

И он уже думает, что утром обязательно позвонит Кенме, хотя по-прежнему понятия не имеет, к чему может привести этот разговор, но не успевает. Потому что утром он просыпается в чужой постели, вжимаясь каменным стояком в женское податливое, сонное тело, и, только выдыхая в короткие спутанные волосы тихое «Кей», вспоминает, что всю ночь ему снились широкие мужские руки, цеплявшиеся за плечи, сухие мышцы, белая кожа, плоская грудь, янтарные глаза и светлые волосы. 

В маленькой ванной, торопливо смывая с себя следы прошлой ночи, утреннего возбуждения и окатившего сначала жаром, а потом — холодным потом, осознания, он в какой-то момент просто бессильно утыкается лбом в кафель и позволяет мыслям стекать по коже вместе со струями теплой воды и мыльной пеной. 

В том, что ему снился Цукишима, нет ничего удивительного или нового — тот давно уже стал фрагментом его снов наравне с какими-то погонями, Кенмой, улицами Флоренции или переходами Токийского метро, Бокуто, скульптурами в галерее Академии, дверями и лестницами, небом, в котором можно летать без крыльев, и океаном, где можно дышать. Он — часть нынешнего бытия Тецуро и один из множества символов, с помощью которых подсознание пытается как-то достучаться до хозяина, объяснить ему что-то — порой лихорадочно и впопыхах, порой тягуче и медитативно. Язык этот чем-то похож на речь Цукишимы, когда тот, задумавшись, отвечает невпопад или слишком размыто. 

Иногда сны — это просто сны: набор картинок, скопившихся за день на карте памяти, которые необходимо рассортировать по папкам, отобрать удачные, удалить слишком темные, пересвеченные или в расфокусе. Иногда они что-то значат, но Тецуро никогда не трудился вникать в эти головоломки — реальность быстро одерживает верх над ночными загадками, отодвигая их на второй и третий план, и они утрачивают свою актуальность под новыми слоями впечатлений.

Сейчас никаких загадок нет. Сон похож не на попытку достучаться, а скорее на тяжелую затрещину — голова кругом. И почему-то Тецуро уверен, что если попытаться проигнорировать эту направляющую длань, покоя ему не будет ни днем, ни ночью.

Выйдя на улицу, он первым делом отправляет сообщение Цукишиме. 

Я, 7:02

>> Утра! Что делаешь вечером?

Ответ приходит, когда Тецуро уже дома и варит первую чашку эспрессо. 

Цукки, 7:30

>> Доброго. В клуб не пойду.

Я, 7:30

>> И не надо. Просто поболтаем.

Цукки, 7:33

>> После семи буду в мастерской.

«Просто поболтаем». Хотелось добавить «Соскучился», и Тецуро еще с минуту после обмена сообщениями пребывает в легком шоке от того, что это слово едва не сорвалось с его пальцев. Они не виделись всего пару дней — не впервые за время знакомства, — но Тецуро соскучился, и от одной мысли об этом начинает шуметь в голове.

Он сидит на подоконнике, обнимая ладонями кружку с кофе — по размышлению стало понятно, что порцией эспрессо он не обойдется, — и смотрит на маленький дворик за окном, где в палой листве копошатся мелкие птицы, а чуть в стороне залег, наблюдая за ними и готовясь к прыжку, черный кот. 

Они не виделись всего пару дней, а расстались по-дурацки и нелепо. В любой другой ситуации Тецуро дал бы времени возможность загладить эту неловкость, сточить острые углы, чтобы можно было вернуться к прежней независимости и легкости. В конце концов, они друзья, и у них есть общее дело, предприятие, как бы громко это ни звучало, и оно уже принесло первый доход. Да если бы и не было этого маленького проекта… Пусть Цукишима и продолжает представлять Тецуро знакомым лишь как «соотечественника», он знает, что слово «друг» тот считает слишком весомым, слишком обязывающим. Они знакомы чуть больше трех месяцев, и Цукишима ни за что не стал бы обременять кого-то, назвав «другом» после такого короткого знакомства. Тецуро знает ценность этого понятия и с уважением относится к тем, кто ставит его так же высоко. Хотя в случае с Цукишимой нельзя сказать наверняка, что для него важнее — самому избежать обязательств или избавить от них ближнего. 

Так что было бы разумно запинать свою гомофобию так глубоко, как только возможно, чтобы не портить отношений, и постараться свести все к дурацкому недоразумению, которое больше не повторится.

Только сейчас, сидя с кружкой кофе на подоконнике в своей комнате, Тецуро уже твердо знает, что повторится. При первом же намеке на личный интерес к Цукишиме кого-то еще, внутри всколыхнется темное, удушливое илистое облако, и Тецуро снова сделает какую-нибудь непозволительную глупость. И никакой тайм-аут не поможет.

Потому что стоит закрыть глаза — и в темноте под веками мелькают, как в вспышках стробоскопа, плотно сжатые или приоткрытые, или обхватывающие карандаш, или изогнутые в усмешке губы, длинная шея с четко очерченными мышцами и яблоком кадыка, ключицы, развернутые, будто птичьи крылья, пологий склон трапеции, гладкая округлость дельты. 

Тецуро зажмуривается и трясет головой, отгоняя морок. Не получается. Он сам, делая наброски, неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем намеренно вызывал в памяти все эти детали, рассматривал, будто в воображаемую лупу, запоминал, впитывал, чтобы воспроизвести на бумаге. И теперь они отпечатались в сознании подобно татуировке, не вытравить.

А еще Тецуро слишком хорошо помнит ощущение уходящего из-под ног лифта, когда во сне прикасался к тем ключицам и плечам, когда впивался пальцами в узкие бедра, притягивая к себе, когда гладил упругие ягодицы, и, черт побери, этот холод под ребрами возвращается снова и снова, стоит лишь подумать о том, каковы на самом деле на ощупь эта белая, гладкая кожа и мышцы под ней. 

Отставив кружку, Тецуро скрючивается, утыкаясь лицом в колени и прижимаясь животом к бедрам. Чувство такое знакомое, такое сладкое, словно ему снова шестнадцать, и от этого улыбка невольно крадется по губам.

«Он натурал… и не в моем вкусе».

«Не переживай, ты не в моем вкусе».

«А кто в твоем?»

И улыбка исчезает вместе с кружащим голову холодком в животе. Тецуро трется лбом о жесткую ткань джинсов, обтягивающую колени, и не представляет, как будет вести себя и что говорить вечером, когда увидит Цукишиму. 

 

— Привет, — бросает он через плечо, спиной вперед вваливаясь в комнатку мастерской и не глядя на Цукишиму. Следом входит массивная резная дверь, а потом приятель Тецуро, помогающий им перевозить мебель. — Смотри, что я нашел! — Они прислоняют дверь к стене, и Тецуро с удовольствием разгибается и потягивается. — Уфф, тяжеленная.

Цукишима подходит ближе, кивает Джорджио. Тецуро все еще не смотрит на него, делая вид, что гордо разглядывает свою добычу, но боковым зрением все равно замечает — закатанные до локтей рукава, сиреневый джемпер с глубоким вырезом, открывающим ключицы и длинную шею, запутавшийся во взъерошенных волосах желтый электрический свет — и старается думать, что сердце бьется так сильно просто потому, что дверь, которую они притащили, весит килограмм сто.

— Ты понимаешь, что я смогу этим заняться, вероятно, только в следующем месяце? — спокойно спрашивает Цукишима.

Тецуро прислоняется к стене рядом с дверью, скрещивает руки на груди и наконец встречается глазами с недоверчивым взглядом Цукишимы.

— Неа. Этим буду заниматься я, — самодовольно сообщает он.

Мгновенная смена выражений на обычно незаинтересованном лице Цукишимы стоит потраченных усилий. Потом тот расслабленно кладет руку на бедро и с улыбкой качает головой.

— Ерунда. Ты же никогда этим не занимался.

— Вот ты меня и научишь, — пожимает плечами Тецуро. — Спасибо, Джорджио, — он снова отделяется от стены с намерением избавиться от постороннего. — Отдашь мне мою сумку? — и, обсуждая, когда и что в следующий раз нужно будет привезти, провожает приятеля до машины и расплачивается с ним.

Когда он возвращается, Цукишима все еще стоит возле двери, внимательно изучая кованый замок, ноги слегка расставлены, серые карго плотно обтягивают красивую задницу, и это точно не способствует возвращению душевного равновесия Тецуро. Неужели Цукишима всегда ведет себя так? Как он раньше этого не замечал? Если попытаться посчитать пропорцию провокационности по отношению к сантиметрам роста, то результат точно будет выражаться целым числом, и, вероятно, трехзначным. 

Тецуро отворачивается и идет к своему креслу, попутно доставая ноутбук.

— Я решил, что нечестно, что ты делаешь всю работу, а деньги мы делим поровну. Поэтому я буду у тебя ассистентом… чернорабочим или… не знаю.

— Чернорабочим, — фыркает Цукишима и возвращается к раме, которой занимался, когда его отвлекли, — мне нравится.

 

«Вот и поболтали», — думает Тецуро примерно через полчаса, прошедших в полном молчании. На мониторе ноутбука появилось ровно три строчки, в голове, если считать все фразы, которые он отбросил, обдумывая разговор с Цукишимой, он уже, кажется, написал пару объемных романов.

Взгляд то и дело соскальзывает с открытого файла диссертации на фигуру, склонившуюся над рабочим столом, ловит точные, скупые движения длинных рук, следит за тем, как пальцы в резиновых перчатках перебирают инструменты, аккуратно разложенные на темной ткани кофра. Иногда в задумчивости или нерешительности Цукишима замирает, просто поглаживая поверхность старинной рамы, хмурится, потом снова принимается за работу.

Вдруг он, будто что-то почувствовав, оборачивается к Тецуро, и тот, не успев отвести взгляд, застывает, словно вор, пойманный с поличным. Шею окатывает теплом; хорошо, что рабочий угол Тецуро освещен не так хорошо, как стол, Цукишима вряд ли сможет заметить его румянец.

— Как продвигается? — Голос у Цукишимы слегка шершавый, тихий. Это от долгого молчания или он простыл?

— Нормально. — Впрочем, собственный звучит не лучше. Тецуро откашливается и снова переключает внимание на диссертацию, давая себе слово, что в следующий раз позволит себе посмотреть на Цукишиму, лишь закончив страницу.

Проходит еще минут пять, когда от стола вдруг доносится резкий вдох и стук — лезвие, которым Цукишима срезал излишки полиуретановой лепнины, падает на пол.

— Черт. — Цукишима быстро стаскивает с левой руки перчатку — на брюки летит пара крупных темных капель — и по-детски засовывает пальцы в рот. 

— Что? — Тецуро подскакивает, едва не опрокинув ноутбук, отпихивает его и в два широких шага оказывается рядом с Цукишимой. — Порезался.

— Ерунда, — неразборчиво ворчит тот. Тецуро приходится приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы заставить Цукишиму показать руку.

На большом и указательном пальцах две небольшие, но глубокие ранки — кровь быстро наполняет углубления и расползается по влажной от слюны коже, пропитывая рельеф и стекая по руке, капает на пол. 

— Черт, — машинально повторяет Тецуро следом за Цукишимой. — Где у тебя что?

— Дома, я ничего не приносил сюда.

Тецуро хмурится и, скрипнув зубами от досады, начинает шарить по карманам в поисках платка, которого нет, пока на пол натекает небольшая красная лужица. Он едва сдерживается, чтоб самому не взять кровоточащие пальцы в рот — так жаль этих теплых алых капель. Цукишима пытается извернуться, чтобы правой рукой добраться до своего левого кармана, но это оказывается не так-то просто, пока Тецуро крепко держит его за запястье.

— Достань, — наконец утомленно выдыхает он. — У меня там салфетки.

И Тецуро, обмирая от происходящего, просовывает руку в штаны Цукишиме и извлекает пачку бумажных платков. В голову приходит, что запустить руку в декольте какой-нибудь девице и вполовину не было бы так непристойно. Он зубами разрывает упаковку — ну, блин, почему обязательно при этом вспоминать, что он так же рвет квадратики с презервативами? — достает сразу несколько, с силой прижимает к залитым кровью пальцам и сверху кладет руку Цукишимы.

— Держи, надо пойти к тебе, перевязать… Сейчас, только вещи заберу.

На ходу запихивая ноутбук в рюкзак, Тецуро подхватывает куртку Цукишимы, набрасывает ему на плечи, берет подмышку собственную и выпихивает слегка заторможенного Цукишиму из мастерской, запирая дверь.

— Свет, — напоминают за спиной.

— Блииин, — стонет Тецуро и снова крутит ключ, чтобы попасть обратно. 

Когда они добираются до квартиры Цукишимы, салфетки уже почти полностью пропитались кровью. Следуя указаниям Цукишимы, Тецуро находит аптечку, усаживает «пострадавшего» за стол в кухне и только после этого делает глубокий выдох, приходя наконец в себя. 

— Ты что, боишься крови? — насмешливо спрашивает Цукишима, пока Тецуро умело обрабатывает порезы антисептиком, и тут же шипит и кривится — щиплет.

— С чего ты взял? — Тецуро машинально дует, убирая тампоном снова натекшую кровь и подсушивая кожу, чтоб наложить пластырь. Цукишима вздрагивает. — Больно?

— Ты побледнел.

— Ну, жутковато выглядело, — пытается оправдаться Тецуро и тщательно заклеивает порезы один за другим. — Не опускай руку, посиди так минут двадцать. — Он поднимает кисть Цукишимы, чтобы рука опиралась на локоть, а пальцы смотрели в потолок.

— Спасибо, Куроо-сенсей, — усмехается Цукишима, шутливо кланяясь, и Тецуро легонько щелкает его по лбу.

— Не кривляйся, очкарик. 

Он идет к холодильнику и по-хозяйски заглядывает внутрь, нагибается, шаря по полкам.

— Что у тебя тут есть?

— Ну, — растерянно отзывается Цукишима, — я как-то не ждал гостей. Ты голодный? 

— Я-то ладно, а тебе надо поесть — вон какие мешки под глазами. Я могу приготовить что-нибудь. Карри, например. Ты давно ел карри? — Тецуро с улыбкой оглядывается.

Цукишима сидит, нелепо держа вертикально обе руки. Свет от лампы, бросая тень на его шею, высвечивает ключицы и впадинку между ними, в которой быстро-быстро что-то вздрагивает. Глаза за очками огромные, невозможно-золотые, на скулах лихорадочно горит румянец.

— Спасибо, не стоит… И я собирался пообедать в городе, так что если…

— Цукки… — Картинка перед глазами такая яркая и такая невозможно заманчивая, что Тецуро еще не готов поверить, что понял все правильно, но одна лишь вероятность заставляет его забыть про холодильник и сделать шаг ближе. Улыбка дергает за уголки губ. Сердце бьется в горле. — Цукки, ты что, пялишься на мою задницу?

Словно вдруг вспомнив про свои руки, Цукишима опускает их и резко встает.

— И не думал.

— Цукки, я же видел. — Он делает еще шаг, окончательно заступая Цукишиме дорогу из кухни, словно просовывает плечо в закрывающиеся перед носом двери лифта. Так близко смотреть на Цукишиму приходится снизу вверх, и Тецуро чувствует себя странно — уязвимым и растерянным. Но если сейчас дать ему пространство для маневра, тот забьется в самый дальний угол и закроется в своей раковине.

— Тебе показалось. — И что-то в этом голосе дает Тецуро уверенность, что он все делает правильно, так что больше не может сдерживать улыбку. А вот Цукишима не улыбается, и Тецуро начинает потряхивать от слишком большой концентрации противоречивых эмоций.

— Неужели? А сейчас ты куда смотришь?

Глаза Цукишимы вспыхивают, испуганно расширяясь, когда взгляд резко перемещается с губ Тецуро выше.

— На одного придурка, который стоит слишком близко.

Хочется смеяться — в груди трепыхается глупая детская радость. А под колени услужливо подсекает паника. Да, они слишком близко, так близко, что дыхание Цукишимы касается челки Тецуро.

— Спорим, ты не против поцеловать этого придурка?

— Кто будет с тобой спорить?

— То есть не против?

— То есть спорить не о чем.

Если опустить глаза на длинную напряженную шею, станет понятно, что спорить тут и правда не о чем: пульс бьется там маленькой перепуганной птицей в горсти. 

— Боишься проиграть?

— Тебе?

Тецуро сдается первым. Они могут так препираться до бесконечности, но ему уже не хватает воздуха, чтобы говорить, — он выгорает прямо в горле, не добираясь до легких. И если сам Тецуро выглядит сейчас так же, как Цукишима, — с пьяно блестящими глазами, жадно приоткрытыми губами и румянцем, расплескавшимся по шее, то помоги ему бог. Тецуро, не переставая улыбаться, закрывает глаза и будь что будет.

Один.

До двух он досчитать не успевает, когда крепкая ладонь обхватывает его за затылок и губ касается чужое дыхание. По ушной раковине проходится большой палец, вызывая волну мурашек. Другой палец скользит по скуле, и мгновения эти тянутся бесконечно, от напряжения Тецуро бьет дрожь. Он распахивает глаза, сразу наталкиваясь на взгляд Кея. Так близко, что Тецуро никак не может сфокусироваться, лишь ловит блуждающую улыбку, от которой дыхание застревает в горле, и по плечам снова проходит волна озноба.

— Шшш, — доносится до него, а потом это все же случается.

Губы у Цукишимы мягкие и горячие. Тецуро на несколько мгновений застывает, словно в свободном падении, не чувствуя больше ничего, кроме скользящего по его губам языка, не сопротивляясь и не пытаясь ничего предпринять в ответ. Поцелуй получается неторопливым и тягучим, как смола. Цукишима трогает кромку его зубов, проникает дальше, наталкиваясь на язык, и вот тогда Тецуро подается вперед, пытаясь по привычке перехватить инициативу. Слишком мало этих нежных, осторожных прикосновений, словно Цукишима боится спугнуть его. Тецуро ждал если не страсти, то нетерпения и, может, какой-то порывистости. Но Цукишима кажется спокойным и уверенным, а у Тецуро просто земля из-под ног уходит от мысли, что он целуется с парнем. Ладно, к черту парней вообще, он бы никогда в жизни! До Цукишимы ему такое даже в голову не приходило.

Тецуро сам тянется за поцелуем, обмирая от ощущений и мыслей. Думать о чем-то отстраненном не получается. Получается только дуреть от того, как язык Цукишимы хозяйничает у него во рту, да осыпается намокшей штукатуркой привычная картина мира. Под нижними ребрами, распухая и толкаясь в диафрагму, ворочается ужас пополам с восторгом, и это заводит просто сумасшедше. Тецуро, надеясь немного прийти в себя, старается ухватиться за мысль, что так и не решил, чего хочет от этих отношений, кем они с Цукишимой приходятся друг другу — соотечественниками, приятелями, друзьями, компаньонами? И самое главное, если уж Тецуро про себя не может ничего понять, то соображения Цукишимы на этот счет вообще загадка похлеще лохнесского чудовища.

Тот вдруг отступает на полшага, разрывая поцелуй и заставляя Тецуро открыть глаза. Комната ощутимо раскачивается, а Цукишима держит его лицо в ладонях, гладит большими пальцами щеки, хмурится и кусает себе губы.

— Не думай так громко, — фыркает Тецуро, проморгавшись и пытаясь скрыть смущение. — И так в голове шумит. Просто не останавливайся.

— Ты бы видел себя, Тецуро, — едва дыша, откликается Кей. — У тебя же все на лице написано.

— Да? И что же именно? 

— «Как меня угораздило?» — вот что.

Если сейчас Цукишима пытается ёрничать или хотя бы казаться уравновешенным, то у него это получается не очень хорошо: губы влажные, порозовевшие, подвижные брови подрагивают, глаза сияют так, что можно выключать свет. Отличная мысль, кстати. Тогда, возможно, Тецуро перестанет чувствовать себя так, словно его видят насквозь. 

— Не говори ерунды, — хрипло усмехается он. — Лучше…

Договорить ему не дают, и слава богу. Теперь Цукишима, целуя, опускает одну руку ему на спину и тянет к себе, второй все еще поддерживает затылок, и это все, что сейчас нужно Тецуро, потому что ног он даже не чувствует. Ладони сами ложатся на плечи Цукишиме, вжимая их телами друг в друга, и поцелуй вдруг смазывается, как звезды в кино, когда корабль уходит в гиперпрыжок, сминает время и пространство в беспорядочный комок шоколадной фольги, разбрасывающий солнечные зайчики под опущенными веками. Губы, зубы, языки — хочется целоваться грубо, больно, жадно, вкладываясь в поцелуй целиком, не сдерживая себя. От острого, какого-то полубезумного тактильного голода, кажется, даже кожа болит, и от каждого прикосновения хочется стонать. А еще... 

Тецуро с силой проводит ладонями ниже, вбирая подушечками рельеф сухих, напряженных мышц спины, изгиб поясницы. Натыкается ребром ладони на пояс брюк и подталкивает Цукишиму к себе за бедра.

— Гха… — громко выдыхает тот, и теперь Тецуро точно знает, что все делает правильно, потому что чувствует, как в самый низ живота упирается твердый бугор. И он улыбается в поцелуй.

— Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать, — сорванно шепчет Цукишима, на несколько секунд переставая терзать нижнюю губу Тецуро.

— Что ты тогда сделаешь? — он не может удержаться от подначки.

Твердые, шершавые пальцы с легким нажимом проходятся по сонной артерии, и у Тецуро волоски по всему телу встают дыбом — это ощущается почти как настоящая угроза. Черт. Тецуро облизывается и слегка откидывает голову, подставляясь. Губы саднит, в ушах стоит шум крови, в паху тянет и ноет, и он плотнее прижимается бедрами к Цукишиме, слегка притираясь. Если плеснувшие чернотой зрачки Цукишимы и короткий удивленный всхлип о чем-то говорят, то он тоже должен чувствовать возбуждение Тецуро.

Только не останавливайся, думает Тецуро, не смей. Он не знает и не хочет думать, что будет дальше, но вот Цукишима наверняка думает — он ведь постоянно о чем-то думает. Смотрит настороженно, подмечает каждую мелочь. Не может же он не видеть…

Пальцы соскальзывают с шеи ниже, забираются под ворот джемпера, поглаживают кожу у ключиц. Тецуро судорожно вздыхает и снова закрывает глаза. Пытка какая-то. Лучше не смотреть на эти мягкие губы, на язык, мельком появляющийся между ними, на румянец на белой гладкой коже, на эти дрожащие темные ресницы и мученически сведенные брови, на огромный, беспросветно-черный зрачок, заполнивший взгляд. Картинка продолжает жить даже под закрытыми веками — Тецуро ничего не может поделать, — будто клеймо, вплавленное в сознание, в самый центр удовольствия. А Цукишима молчит и просто перебирает ему волосы, мягко массирует кожу головы, слушает подушечками пальцев пульс в межключичной впадине — ничего не требуя, ни к чему не принуждая, но от этого жар волнами расходится по плечам, мурашки бегут вниз — к копчику и эхом возвращаются к голове, к этим длинным твердым пальцам. 

— Предупреждаю, — вдруг тихо, но твердо проговаривает Цукишима, — вся ответственность на тебе. Если не понравится, не жалуйся.

Странно, но слова эти действуют как чашка крепкого кофе, будто пелена спала. Тецуро открывает глаза, прищуривается. Слишком занятый собственными переживаниями и перевернутым вверх тормашками миром, он и не подумал, что Цукишима может быть напуган не меньше него. Тецуро столько раз — сознательно и не очень — пересекал его внутренние границы, вторгался в пределы, стирал аккуратно вычерченную грань дозволенного. И Цукишима — медленно, постепенно — позволил ему приблизиться, подойти вплотную. Не оставив между ними места даже воздуху. 

Тецуро делает шаг назад и, закинув руки за голову, стаскивает джемпер.

— Цукки, ты настолько не уверен в себе? — усмехается он, роняя одежду на пол.

— Тц, — Цукишима щелкает языком и тоже избавляется от кофты. 

Ох. Тецуро стоило бы помнить, что собственные провокации иногда оборачиваются против него. От вида ребер, перевитых тонкими жгутами мышц, и сжавшихся сосков член вздрагивает, наливаясь еще сильнее. Почему-то раньше, когда они с Цукишимой встречались в волейбольной раздевалке, ничего такого не происходило, а сейчас фантазия несется вперед гигантскими скачками, так что сознание Тецуро просто не успевает за ней, тело реагирует быстрее.

Цукишима дергает его за руку к себе, и на этот раз его губы ложатся на шею, а зубы слегка царапают кожу. Но Тецуро обхватывает его за затылок, вплетая пальцы в короткие волосы, и заставляет поднять голову.

Хочется дрочить, глядя Цукишиме в глаза, и видеть, как у него сносит крышу. Ладно, остатки крыши — тот и сейчас выглядит не очень похоже на обычного себя. Хочется чувствовать язык Цукишимы у себя во рту и самому толкаться внутрь, тереться, брать, ощущать Цукишиму всем телом. Но вместо этого Тецуро прикасается к его груди так, будто пытается взять в ладонь раскаленный уголь — едва-едва. Цукишима ловит его движение и все понимает правильно — прижимает кисть Тецуро своей рукой и с силой ведет вниз, к поясу и вдоль него. Потом бросает короткий взгляд на Тецуро и, втягивая живот, просовывает обе их ладони себе под брюки, в жаркий пах, заставляя Тецуро обхватить напряженный член. С губ Цукишимы срывается тихий, задушенный стон, но глаза неотрывно смотрят в лицо Тецуро, а у него от происходящего просто вышибает воздух из легких и мозги из головы. Иначе как объяснить себе, что дальше он сам расстегивает джинсы и тянет туда вторую ладонь Цукишимы.

Дрожью прошивает с ног до головы, перед глазами все плывет, и, боже, зачем этот засранец смотрит так внимательно, так пристально, как осторожная умная птица? От этого взгляда гореть начинают не только щеки, но и вся кожа. Тецуро закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать, когда просовывает свою руку глубже, перебирая пальцами по чужой мошонке, и Цукишиму выгибает ему навстречу. Тецуро перехватывает его за шею и тянется за поцелуем, обмирая от ощущений.

После минуты какой-то неловкой возни, когда два здоровенных парня пытаются не упасть, вжимаясь друг в друга изо всех сил, — Тецуро бы, наверное, посмеялся над этим, будь он сторонним наблюдателем, но, к счастью, он самом эпицентре событий — Цукишима снова берет инициативу в свои руки — в прямом смысле слова, — высвобождая член Тецуро из трусов и осторожно сжимая яички. Тецуро шипит и стонет в чужие губы. Ноги не держат, и он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз испытывал что-то подобное, когда был так возбужден, чтобы сознание поминутно накрывало гулкой чернотой.

Тецуро чуть не прикусывает язык Цукишиме, когда тот сжимает в ладони оба их члена и размазывает по головкам уже выступившую смазку. От мысленно нарисовавшейся картинки Тецуро испуганно открывает глаза и упирается взглядом прямо в глаза Цукишимы.

Тот уже когда-то успел снять очки и тоже смотрит в лицо Тецуро. Ему кажется, что земля стремительно и без всякого предупреждения уходит из-под ног — брови Цукишимы, сведенные домиком, вздрагивают, а в глазах — какая-то растерянная, распахнутая нежность. Тецуро с громким стоном зажмуривается и толкается в руку Кея, сбивая его размеренный темп.

— Мы сейчас уделаемся, как прыщавые подростки, — тихо смеется он, не совсем понимая, заботит ли его это вообще. Жаркое наслаждение концентрируется, сматываясь в плотный клубок в животе, выталкивает наружу легкомысленный смех.

Цукишима, глянув исподлобья, иронично кривит губы.

— Можешь отсосать, потом сплюнешь.

Вызов звучит довольно цинично, и от этого тянет на глупости. Тецуро вскидывает бровь, пьяно мотает головой, пытаясь поймать равновесие, и решительно опускается на колени, вбирая в рот остро пахнущую смазкой налитую головку. Сверху раздается громкий вздох, и он самодовольно улыбается, обхватывая ладонями твердые, подрагивающие ягодицы. Обводит языком края головки, толкается кончиком в уретру и медленно втягивает глубже, насколько хватает дыхания, прижимаясь лбом к животу Цукишимы.

— Тецу-ро, Тецу…. Тецуро, — по шее, уху, волосам проходятся дрожащие пальцы — легко, нежно, едва касаясь, словно Цукишима хочет притянуть его к себе и сдерживается из последних сил. — Те… цу…

Тецуро тихонько всхлипывает, одновременно глубже насаживаясь на член и прикрывая глаза. Но фантазия на этом дает сбой. Если он и представлял себе что-то подобное, то думал скорее, что минет будут делать ему, никак не наоборот. У Тецуро и сейчас в воображении вспыхивает картинка, как насмешливо изогнутые губы Цукишимы растягиваются, вбирая в рот его член.

От досады и сладкого, ни с чем не сравнимого ощущения во всем теле Тецуро стонет громче и берет так глубоко, что головка соскальзывает за мягкое небо, перекрывая дыхание, горло сжимает спазмом, и плечи дергаются вверх. Ладонь Цукишимы мгновенно обхватывает ему затылок, вторая рука сжимает плечо, и он рывком поднимает Тецуро на ноги. Перед глазами все плывет от выступивших слез, ресницы мокро липнут к векам, когда Тецуро жмурится, пытаясь убрать влагу, а Цукишима держит его лицо в ладонях и совершенно серьезно выдает:

— Жалкое зрелище, — а потом целует — так, словно хочет выпить у Тецуро душу.

На ногах он не удерживается, и через секунду его впечатывают спиной в глухо брякнувший неплотно закрытой дверцей холодильник.

— Черт, не знал, что ты так можешь… — задыхаясь, пробует пошутить Тецуро, но даже сам не успевает усмехнуться, потому что Цукишима встает на колени и втягивает его член в рот. Там жарко, тесно и так головокружительно хорошо, что Тецуро едва снова не падает, в последний момент вцепившись в плечо Кея. Оргазм, вроде бы отступивший, пока он был занят Цукишимой, снова надвигается, раскручиваясь огненным торнадо. Горло Цукишимы дрожит и сжимается на головке, вытворяя что-то невообразимое, сдавливая и отпуская, и Тецуро не понимает, как такое возможно и что сейчас будет. Он лишь успевает впиться зубами в ладонь, чтоб не заорать, когда огненный смерч всасывает его внутрь, раскручивает, выворачивая суставы и выбивая дыхание, а потом расплескивает по всем поверхностям, оставив лишь бессмысленную пустую оболочку.

Когда ощущения возвращаются, Тецуро стоит, зажатый между холодильником и тяжело дышащим Цукишимой, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Он раскрывает пальцы правой руки, будто сведенные судорогой, и Цукишима с резким звуком втягивает воздух. Тецуро растерянно вскидывает голову, переводя взгляд с левого плеча Цукишимы на свои ногти, под которыми осталась кровь.

— О господи, — хочет сказать он, но только беззвучно шевелит губами. Горло саднит, как после нескольких часов в караоке.

— Засранец, — фыркает Цукишима и кривится. — Как тебя девчонки терпят?

Он делает попытку отвернуться — то ли за очками, то ли еще за чем, — но Тецуро успевает притянуть его к себе.

— Не знаю, у меня такое впервые, — и снова, уже увереннее, кладет ладонь на стоящий колом член Цукишимы, слегка сжимая пальцы. Цукишима жмурится, сводя брови, но все равно нахально улыбается.

— Тецуро, да ты девственник!

Черт. Сердце невпопад дергается и замирает, пропуская удар.

— Поговори мне! — и он начинает двигать рукой.

Цукишима запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, и Тецуро широко, с удовольствием лижет ее, ловя на язык мощные толчки пульса под кожей. Чужой член в руке уже не вызывает обжигающей возбуждением неловкости. Сплюнув на ладонь, Тецуро продолжает быстрее, крепче сжимая кисть вокруг ствола, массируя большим пальцем впадинку с уздечкой, отчего Цукишима начинает дышать загнанно и неровно, кусает покрасневшие губы. Невероятно приятное зрелище. Каждый толчок навстречу, каждая волна дрожи, пробегающая по напряженной спине, каждый тихий звук где-то глубоко в горле заставляют Тецуро сильнее сжимать руку на поясе Цукишимы, жадно прихватывать губами кожу на плече и груди, облизывать сжавшийся бусиной сосок. Он совершенно потерян в этих ощущениях и ритмичных движениях. Нахмуренные брови, трепещущие ресницы, раскрытые, но не издающие ни звука губы. Теплое семя на запястье.

 

— Ну, как? — спрашивает Тецуро, наблюдая, как Цукишима пробует его карбонару. 

Паста, яйца, ветчина и даже сливки нашлись. А вот для карри ингредиентов не оказалось. Все время, что он провел у плиты, Тецуро украдкой поглядывал на Цукишиму за столом: вернувшись из ванной, тот взял какие-то конспекты и расположился на кухне — читал, делал пометки. Иногда поднимал голову, если Тецуро задавал вопросы про готовку, закатывал глаза, когда снова речь заходила о том, что он слишком мало ест, коротко улыбался в ответ на шутки.

Он мог бы сделать вид, что ему все равно, что тут происходило, что ему дела нет до Тецуро и его внезапного помешательства — сел бы за нормальный рабочий стол или в кресло и внимания бы не обращал на всю эту кухонную суету. То, что не сделал, был рядом, пусть и без лишних слов, не бросил на растерзание мыслям, успокаивало и даже льстило.

А Тецуро просто на части разрывало от контраста между тем, как привычно, обыденно, по-дружески все это выглядело, — словно совсем ничего не случилось, — и тем, как он чувствовал себя. Будто за тот час, что он провел в квартире Цукишимы, мир поглотил апокалипсис, и за пределами этой кухни больше ничего не существовало. Привычный порядок вещей нарушился, и все, что было действительно реальным и значимым, осталось внутри, а там, за окнами, сторожили неизвестность и тьма. 

— Спасибо, вкусно, — вежливо отзывается Цукишима и смотрит, чуть приподняв бровь, словно удивляется такой ерунде. Но Тецуро предпочитает думать, что это приглашение присоединиться к нему за столом, поэтому он падает на стул рядом и подвигает к себе тарелку.

Они едят молча, что непривычно, и навязчивая мысль о том, что следует объясниться, так надоедает, что, стараясь избежать ее, Тецуро погружается в более привычные — об учебе, поисках работы, приглашении от галереи, очередном ворк-шопе и предстоящих в декабре экзаменах.

— У тебя лицо растерянное, — замечает Цукишима, и Тецуро вскидывает на него глаза. Цукишима уже не ест, едва осилив половину порции. Сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула и надев излюбленную маску невозмутимости. — Что-то не так в институте?

— В институте? — Тецуро прищуривается.

Цукишима даже руки расцепил для большей убедительности, так старается показать, что ему все равно. Правая, сжатая в кулак, лежит на колене, и большой палец спрятан внутрь ладони. Левая, замотанная пластырем, обхватывает стакан с водой, и это могло бы сбить с толку, но Цукишима держит порезанные пальцы слегка на весу, не прижимая их к стеклу. И они подрагивают. А когда тот замечает взгляд Тецуро, стискивают стакан до белизны.

— Да. Снова не ладится с проектом?

Это путь к отступлению — для них обоих: возможность сделать вид, что ничего не было, говорить о привычных обоим вещах, которые они могут обсуждать бесконечно, не зависая в неловких паузах. Возможность сохранить статус кво, выстроенные отношения, дружбу, наконец. Тецуро испытующе смотрит Цукишиме прямо в глаза, и, кажется, остатки румянца под этим взглядом сходят на нет. Цукишима поджимает губы и хмурится.

— Цукки, при чем здесь проект?

— Послушай, — сдается наконец он, переплетая все же пальцы перед собой и отводя взгляд, — не стоит делать из этого проблему. Я не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, но не думай, что из-за этого все должно измениться. Это…

— Ничего не значит? — Тецуро очень старается говорить тихо и ровно, но губы сами кривятся в усмешке, на языке — горечь. 

Пальцы у Цукишимы вздрагивают, сжимаясь сильнее, и через секунду на пластыре проступает кровь, когда он снова встречается глазами с Тецуро и зеркально усмехается.

— Совсем ничего.

— Идиот. — Ступней Тецуро резко цепляет стул Цукишимы за ножку под самым сидением и двигает к себе, так что плитка отвратительно и возмущенно скрипит, а Цукишима неловко взмахивает руками, чуть не потеряв равновесие. Выражение его лица в этот момент бесценно — всякое напускное равнодушие, самоуверенность и наглецу как ветром сдувает — лишь огромные растерянные глаза за мелькнувшими бликами очками, вздернутые брови и приоткрытый от неожиданности рот. — Дай сюда, — и, не позволяя Цукишиме опомниться, берет его левую руку в свои, рассматривает пальцы. — Как же тебя угораздило?..

— Тц, — цокает языком Цукишима. — Нечего было… — и осекается.

Тецуро вопросительно вскидывает бровь, пытаясь вспомнить, как все произошло, и при чем тут, собственно, он сам. Вот в попытке завести разговор он смотрит на Цукишиму за работой, вот Цукишима замечает это, и Тецуро старается больше не поднимать голову от ноутбука… Черт, да Цукки же сам отвлекся и не смотрел на то, что делает. А значит, пялился на Тецуро.

От того, что они сидят так близко, и его нога все еще цепляет стул Цукишимы, их бедра плотно прижаты, и Тецуро точно знает, что Цукишима отдает себе отчет в этой близости, — его колено мелко подрагивает от напряжения, словно он хочет уйти от контакта, но боится разрушить момент. 

— Я отвлек тебя, — проговаривает Тецуро. Просто констатирует факт, осторожно поглаживая пострадавшие пальцы.

— Хочешь взять на себя ответственность?

— Хочу… — он подносит руку Цукишимы к лицу и касается губами пятен крови на пластыре, наслаждаясь тем, как вспыхивают, расширяясь, янтарные глаза.

— Я думал, ты презираешь меня за то, что я гей.

Вот так? Больше никаких отходных маневров? Предельная честность. Тецуро усмехается, досадливо поводя бровями.

— Дурак, я себя презирал за то, что ты гей. 

— Вот как. 

— Сидел у тебя за спиной и не знал, как сказать, что вел себя как ревнивая скотина.

— А я-то было обрадовался, что ты наконец язык прикусил, — взгляд Цукишимы беззастенчиво скользит по губам Куроо, а у самого тонкая кожица на нижней губе то стягивается на вдохе, то расправляется на выдохе.

— Цукки, ты нарываешься.

— А если и так, то что?

— Я останусь у тебя на ночь.

— С чего это?

— С того, что ты пялился на мою задницу.

— Она маячила прямо перед глазами.

— Скажи, у меня охрененная задница?

— У тебя охрененная задница.

Кончая в ту ночь на постель от пальцев, равномерно скользящих по члену, и того, как Цукишима вылизывает ему анус, чуть ли не трахая его охрененную задницу языком, Куроо уже не вспоминает ни про апокалипсис за окном, ни про апокалипсис в собственной голове. Он вообще не понимает, на каком он свете.

Зато просыпаясь утром — снова в чужой постели и снова вжимаясь стояком в сонное тело, — он выдыхает в короткие пушистые волосы тихое «Кей», и в этот момент мир, наконец, без всякого щелчка, под тихий шорох белых простыней встает на место.

 

День несется вскачь из пункта А в пункт Б, а оттуда — в С, Д, Е и далее. Очередной воркшоп — галерейный бизнес. Один из последних проектов в учебном курсе. Им нужно найти молодого художника, разработать стратегию по его продвижению и представить все в виде презентации. На презентации помимо преподавателей, однокурсников и вообще всех желающих, будут присутствовать реальные кураторы выставок и галеристы, так что успешность выполнения задачи будет выражаться вполне осязаемым контрактом. 

Весь день у их рабочей группы уходит просто на то, чтобы выбрать, кого они будут представлять: у каждого из них полно друзей-художников, да что там — в самом институте их учится не один десяток. Они, с пеной у рта и не стесняясь в выражениях, доказывают друг другу перспективность того или иного подхода или стратегии, размахивают фотографиями, телефонами и планшетами, преподаватели порой с не меньшей горячностью готовы вступить в их дискуссии, и у Тецуро просто голова кругом. 

Главное заблуждение по поводу современного искусства, доказывают преподаватели, заключается в том, что его пытаются оценивать эстетически. А современное искусство на сто процентов состоит из социальной материи, говорят они. Это социальный жест, а эстетические впечатления — не более чем побочный эффект, не они главные в произведении современного искусства, — вам же это с первого курса твердили, хватаются они за голову. 

Тецуро в этих спорах почти не участвует — он едва успевает делать наброски для своей диссертации, хотя удовольствие, которое он получает от происходящего, порой накрывает его целиком и оглушает. Но он прекрасно понимает, что вся эта феерия эмоций и споров, в которых якобы рождается истина, — лишь результат их неопытности и горячности. В большинстве своем современное изобразительное искусство рутинно и не несет в себе неожиданностей и судьбоносных открытий. Так что все, что им сейчас нужно, — это самим выработать стратегию и четко следовать намеченной цели, а на кого из художников падет выбор — не так уж важно. 

Когда он высказывает это, первые пару минут ему кажется, что все эти фотографии и девайсы сейчас полетят ему в голову, гвалт стоит невыносимый, и Тецуро морщится, в душе надеясь, что сейчас судья на площадке даст свисток, и все, наконец вспомнят, зачем они здесь. Но свистка все нет, а когда в этом шквале наступает пауза, преподаватели заявляют, что Куроо Тецуро остается в этой рабочей группе за главного, и дружно оставляют поле боя.

О том, что должен был зайти в галерею, которая сделала ему предложение о стажировке, Тецуро вспоминает тогда, когда не только галереи, но даже магазины уже закрыты. Он набирает номер Цукишимы. Тот берет трубку не сразу, а когда отвечает, голос звучит как-то гулко и странно.

— Пошли обедать, — без предисловий говорит Тецуро.

— Я в мастерской, — Цукишима, видимо, включил громкую связь, потому что руки заняты. — Мне нужно еще около часа, чтобы закончить.

— Можно к тебе? — от одной мысли о пенопластовом бесформенном кресле в мастерской и молчаливом присутствии Цукишимы внутри теплеет, и тугой узел противоречивых эмоций ослабевает.

— Странный вопрос.

За весь день у Тецуро не было времени на мысли о чем-то, кроме учебы. Сейчас, пока пробирается по узким улицам, сопротивляясь попыткам промозглого ветра пролезть под куртку, он поднимает плечи, пряча пол-лица под шарфом, и, словно бы пытаясь согреться, погружается в воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере и ночи.

Нельзя сказать, что с момента, как осознал, что его влечет к Цукишиме, Тецуро не задумывался о своей ориентации. Пытаясь подловить себя, найти хоть какое-то логичное обоснование происходящему, он вспоминал свои отношения с друзьями, одноклассниками, соклубниками. В памяти всплывает недавний разговор с Бокуто: «У меня полкоманды вообще считали, что мы встречаемся». Тецуро хмурится, снова не понимая, чем они могли спровоцировать такие сплетни. Его ведь никогда не привлекали парни. Да, он кучу времени проводил с Кенмой, но они друзья детства. При мысли о том, как бы отреагировал Кенма, попробуй Тецуро проявить к нему сексуальный интерес, он громко фыркает и качает головой. Да и сам он всегда старался избегать внимания парней, которые смотрели на него в местных клубах с вполне определенным интересом. 

Приходится признать, что в его отношении к Цукишиме ориентация не виновата, а виноват только сам Цукишима, словно специально придуманный судьбой для того, чтобы раздразнить Тецуро, вызвать его любопытство, заставить подойти вплотную и больше не отпустить. Кто бы мог подумать?

Мастерская встречает Тецуро теплым воздухом и смесью разнообразных запахов — столярного клея, лака, морилки. Цукишима как-то объяснял, почему предпочитает пользоваться натуральными, а не современными материалами — мол, имея дело со старой мебелью, лучше применять те же материалы, что были доступны ее производителю. Принцип надежности и обратимости. 

Сам Цукишима колдует над рамой, которую они вчера бросили незаконченной. Он уже приклеил фрагмент лепнины и теперь смешивает краски, подбирая нужный оттенок.

— Привет, — Тецуро останавливается рядом с Цукишимой, не решаясь толкнуть его плечом в знак приветствия, чтобы ничего не испортить. 

— Привет, — Цукишима не останавливается, но поверх очков встречает взгляд Тецуро и кивает — сдержанно, так, словно за прошедшие сутки ничего не произошло. — Подождешь? Хочу покрасить — и можем пойти пообедать.

Тецуро проходит к своему креслу и с усталым стоном прямо в куртке падает в него, едва успев отставить в сторону сумку с ноутбуком.

— Как ты? — не в силах сдержать зевоту, спрашивает он.

— Спать хочу, — невыразительно отвечает Цукишима, и до Тецуро доходит, почему тот кажется сейчас особенно минималистичным в своих реакциях — сказывается недосып. 

— Тогда почему ты здесь, а не дома?

Пальцы Цукишимы перебирают бутылочки с краской на столе, задумчиво задерживаются на одной, потом берут другую, отворачивают крышку, роняют в емкость для смешивания пару темных капель. 

— Потому что хотел бы закончить с основной массой еще в ноябре. В декабре нужно будет готовиться к семестровым тестам, будет много практических заданий. Да и тебе будет уже не до… всего этого, — Цукишима делает скупой жест, показывая на окружающие их предметы старины. 

Пожалуй, он прав. Они уже обсуждали вероятность того, что на зиму их предприятие придется прикрыть, потому что будет холодно, расходы на электричество повысятся, и не факт, что удастся получить доход. А если учесть, что у обоих наступает экзаменационная пора, вообще непонятно, как они будут все успевать.

— И если ты не найдешь работу здесь… — Цукишима оставляет фразу висеть в воздухе, предлагая Тецуро самостоятельно закончить мысль. 

Мысль эта неуютная. Они оба не считают этот их совместный бизнес настоящей работой, хотя он и приносит деньги. Для Тецуро — это нечто вроде клубной деятельности, этакий реставрационный кружок. Для Цукишимы — не более чем способ набить руку, получить практический навык. Они оба приехали в Италию не за этим. И даже если Тецуро повезет найти настоящую работу здесь, во Флоренции, или в Милане, или где-то еще, рано или поздно их пути разойдутся, потому что Цукишима никогда не скрывал, что хочет вернуться в Японию и заниматься музейной реставрацией. 

Тецуро позволяет этой мысли потеряться в ворохе других забот и тревог, раствориться подобно капле черной туши в стакане воды. Она никуда не исчезла, просто постепенно утрачивает свою яркость и неуместность, пока он сидит здесь, в углу маленькой самопальной мастерской, и любуется выверенными, лаконичными движениями Цукишимы, наносящего тщательно подобранный цвет на деревянную раму. 

 

Сигнал будильника застает Тецуро врасплох. Он резко переворачивается, чтобы выключить его, рука проваливается в пустоту, и он, не успев ничего понять, падает следом — на пол. 

Пока он, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, потирает ушибленное плечо, из-под одеяла высовывается хмурая физиономия Цукишимы. Тот нашаривает на тумбочке — по другую сторону кровати — очки, цепляет их на нос и несколько раз с усилием моргает, пытаясь, видимо, навести резкость. Потом без всякого перехода валится на подушку и начинает ржать.

— Очень смешно, — Тецуро наконец находит источник всех зол на полу — он сам с вечера положил свой телефон так, чтобы был под рукой, но спал так крепко, что сознание не успело отреагировать на изменившееся окружение, — и яростно жмет на отмену.

— Ты что, — сквозь постепенно затихающие приступы смеха выговаривает Цукишима, — на пробежку собрался? Сегодня суббота.

— Че-е-ерт, — Тецуро трет лицо, пытаясь стряхнуть остатка сна. На часах восемь, в комнату сквозь незанавешенное окно сочится утренний бледный свет. — У меня собеседование в галерее, а потом встреча в институте… Блин, почему у тебя такая кровать узкая?

— Сам решил, что будешь на ней спать, не забыл? — фыркает Цукишима.

Ничего он не забыл, но ночью им, несмотря на немаленький рост, почему-то вполне хватало места, а вот возвращение из мира снов получилось болезненным. Тецуро со стоном разминает пострадавшее плечо.

— Все нормально? — хмурится Цукишима. 

— Да, жить буду, — он неловко встает и потягивается. Цукишима следит за ним, щурясь из-под очков.

— А я думал, коты всегда падают на четыре лапы, — ехидно сообщает он, но Тецуро все равно замечает, как его взгляд охватывает его целиком — с головы до ног. Ну-ну.

— Я в душ, спи дальше, — распоряжается он и мстительно перегибается через Цукишиму за брошенной на той стороне кровати одеждой. Их лица на пару секунд оказываются буквально в десяти сантиметрах друг от друга, и, если бы не руки Цукишимы, уверенно потянувшие его вниз, он бы сам не удержался от поцелуя.

Они целуются медленно, словно впереди у них — ленивые, неторопливые выходные, и когда Тецуро все же отрывается, потому что у него опять встает, очки у Цукишимы наполовину запотели, губы красные, а по шее растекается возбужденный румянец. 

Выходя из душа, Тецуро почти уверен, что Цукишима последовал его совету и уже видит десятый сон, но с кухни доносится деловитый шум, по квартире плывет запах свежесваренного кофе. Цукишима босиком, в драных домашних джинсах, которые болтаются на нем неприлично низко, разливает по чашкам их первую порцию эспрессо. Тецуро улыбается, наблюдая эту картину. Улыбка, наверное, глупая и совершенно легкомысленная, но ему все равно, потому что Цукишима, заметив его, пытается нацепить свою привычную маску безразличия, а нервный жест, которым он поправляет очки, выдает его с головой. 

Осушая свою чашку по дороге в прихожую, Тецуро начинает обуваться. Носки пришлось одолжить у Цукишимы, как и теплый кашемировый джемпер. 

— Я потом заскочу в общежитие — возьму себе что-нибудь из вещей, — предупреждает он.

— Например? — Цукишима успел натянуть прямо на голое тело свитер крупной вязки и стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене и дразня Тецуро розовым следом от его же собственных зубов на открытой ключице. 

— Ну, белье, одежду какую-нибудь, книги… Кружку там, не знаю. Если ты, конечно, не собираешься меня выгнать.

— Не собираюсь, — Цукишима засовывает руки в карманы — жест небрежный, но выдающий его нерешительность, словно он собирается сказать еще что-то, но не уверен, что случай подходящий. — Но кружку не бери… Посуды здесь хватит на двоих. 

— Но это подарок — еще со школы, я ее везде с собой таскаю, — Тецуро растерянно улыбается, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит Цукишима. — На ней черный кот нарисован, кстати, тебе понравится.

— Не надо, — настаивает Цукишима, и от его странных интонаций Тецуро теряет желание спорить. — Может, как-нибудь потом.

Тецуро пожимает плечами и, махнув рукой на прощанье, выскальзывает за дверь.

 

Работа, которую предлагает Тецуро галерея, как и ожидалось, никакого заработка не сулит. Речь идет о стажировке, что само по себе неплохо, если тебе не нужно платить за жилье, еду и одежду. Денег, которые Тецуро зарабатывает в магазине художественных принадлежностей, для этого явно недостаточно. Если бы они с Цукишимой могли продолжить свое сотрудничество, это, возможно, решило бы проблему повседневных расходов, но было бы несправедливо по отношению к Цукишиме, которому пришлось бы учиться и работать, чтобы Тецуро мог бесплатно сотрудничать с галереей. 

После собеседования Тецуро посещает неожиданное озарение:— что он совсем не против попытаться найти что-то по своей специальности в Токио, что он уже взял от Флоренции все, что она могла ему дать. А если еще нет, то момент, когда он почувствует, что пора возвращаться, точно не за горами. 

Воскресенье они проводят вдвоем в мастерской, где Тецуро, пристыженный рабочим завалом, на который он на ближайшие недели обрек Цукишиму, берется, наконец, за ремонт двери. Заметив, что он покинул насиженное место в углу, Цукишима некоторое время бросает на него сначала вопросительные, потом насмешливые взгляды, так что Тецуро в конце концов не выдерживает и возмущается:

— Может, хватит ждать, пока я сделаю какую-нибудь глупость?!

— О, — Цукишима упирает запястье руки в бедро — чтобы не испачкать джинсы. — Какую по счету после идеи с этой дверью? 

Тецуро закатывает глаза и глухо рычит. Вообще-то он, конечно, полазил по интернету, нашел кучу полезных статей и даже прочитал их. Но с практическим опытом все это не сравнится.

— Хватит зубоскалить, — командует он. — Лучше помоги.

Ехидная улыбка сходит с лица Цукишимы, и он мстительно прищуривается. Тецуро нервно облизывает губы. 

— Ты уже решил, с чего начнешь?

— Ну, я так понял, надо сперва избавиться от этой старой краски, — он подцепляет ногтем вспузырившуюся и лопнувшую коричневую эмаль. Отскочившие хлопья сыплются на пол. 

— И как ты это будешь делать? — Цукишима по-прежнему не двигается с места — то ли собирается и дальше изводить Тецуро своим высокомерием, то ли сейчас скажет, что дверь легче сразу выбросить.

— И как же? — призывая терпение, он скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Тебе нужна паяльная лампа, — Цукишима пожимает плечами, отворачивается и возвращается к работе. — Не знаю, где ты ее найдешь в воскресенье, но попробуй — у тебя же друзей полгорода. А пока скрути всю фурнитуру — она тебе будет мешать. Инструменты вот, — он кивает на пластиковый кофр с отвертками, ножовками, клещами, плоскогубцами и прочей столярно-технической начинкой. 

Звучит как вызов, а Тецуро не привык пасовать в таких случаях. Пока разбирается с замком и петлями — на это уходит черт знает сколько времени, — он практически не отнимает телефон от уха, но паяльную лампу все же находит. И даже договаривается, что сможет забрать ее в течение часа. А после с триумфальным видом поворачивается к Цукишиме и, картинно дунув на телефон, словно это дуло пистолета, характерным жестом опускает его в задний карман, как в кобуру.

Цукишима наблюдает за всем этим цирком, старательно изображая досаду, но потом все же фыркает и улыбается. 

— Молодец. А теперь помоги мне, раз уж решил быть у меня подмастерьем. 

Тецуро только теперь замечает, что, пока он возился с дверью, тот, похоже, закончил зеркальную раму. Они аккуратно возвращают на место зеркало, фиксируют его в обновленной оправе и вдвоем ставят к той самой сине-зеленой стене, чтобы сфотографировать. Некоторое время уходит на то, чтобы выбрать нужное освещение и ракурс — чтобы в зеркало не попадало ничего, кроме окна и неба за ним, — но потом Тецуро не может удержаться от восхищенного возгласа.

— Цукки, это шикарно! — говорит он, выбирая из фотографий самые удачные. — Мне кажется, с таким портфолио тебя любая реставрационная мастерская должна с руками оторвать.

Ответа нет. Тецуро оглядывается и видит, как Цукишима, хмурясь, вынимает ящики из небольшого секретера, которым, видимо планирует заниматься дальше. 

— Цукки, я говорю, ты просто профи!

— Я слышал, — мрачно отзывается Цукишима. — И ты ошибаешься. Это просто… просто так. 

Цукишима никогда не принимает его комплименты, делает вид, что его труд ничего не стоит, и все это — не более чем баловство, недостойное называться реставрацией. Он никогда не доволен достигнутым. Всегда есть кто-то более талантливый, опытный, более достойный, всегда есть вершины, до которых тебе никогда не вырасти, и авторитеты, до которых не дотянуться. Упрямец. 

— Можешь думать что угодно, но, уверен, если бы в институте увидели твою работу, тебе бы зачли все практические экзамены на год вперед.

— Даже не думай! — предупреждающе ворчит Цукишима. 

— Даже не думаю. Работа твоя, и только ты решаешь, кому ее показывать. Но не надо считать, что все это — ерунда. Мне обидно.

Цукишима растерянно вскидывает брови, потом усмехается и качает головой. 

— Ты кажется, планировал сегодня отскрести это чудовище от краски, — напоминает он. — Приноси лампу, покажу пару профессиональных секретов. 

Когда Тецуро возвращается с добычей, Цукишима подробно рассказывает, что можно, а чего делать ни в коем случае не надо, и выглядит при этом каким-то раздраженным.

— Прекрати дергаться по пустякам, — отмахивается Тецуро. — Я буду осторожен. 

У Цукишимы на скулах двигаются желваки. 

— Хорошо, — легко предлагает Тецуро, — ты можешь сам этим заняться, если не доверяешь. 

— Ну конечно, будто мне больше нечего делать, — Цукишима резко разворачивается и возвращается к своему рабочему столу. Тецуро довольно скалится.

Впрочем, уже через несколько минут после начала работы, Цукишима снова подходит, чтобы аккуратно убрать шпателем размякшую краску. Сперва счищает сам, объясняя принцип, отдает инструмент Тецуро, наблюдает пару секунд и вдруг кладет ладонь ему на руку, обхватывает кисть пальцами и показывает, с каким усилием надо это делать, чтобы не тратить слишком много сил и времени. Увлекшись, начинает рассказывать, из какой породы дерева сделана дверь и как ее можно будет затонировать и залакировать, чтобы выгодно подчеркнуть фактуру. Тецуро смотрит, как шевелятся его губы, впитывает тепло руки, касается спиной груди, чувствуя, что, чем дальше, тем меньше понимает. Иногда Цукишима чуть поворачивает голову, и его дыхание трогает висок Тецуро, слова, будто крошечные шарики для пинг-понга, ударяются о кожу и отлетают. Наблюдая за ним, Тецуро совершенно забывает, что должен двигать рукой вместе с Цукишимой, и только смотрит. 

— Ну, и что это значит? — наконец прерывается тот, не чувствуя никакой отдачи. — Ты вообще собираешься хоть что-то делать?

— Да, — улыбка растягивает губы Тецуро, и ему абсолютно все равно, что дальше будет с этой дурацкой дверью. 

— Тогда почему смотришь на меня, а не на то, что делаешь?

— Потому что ты почти светишься, — роняет Тецуро, хотя не уверен, что стоило это говорить.

И, конечно, Цукишима немедленно краснеет, поправляет очки, отпускает его руку и вообще уходит в свой угол мастерской. Смеясь, Тецуро снова включает паяльную лампу.

 

— Может, купим кровать пошире? — предлагает Тецуро, наливая кофе и с удовольствием поводя носом над краем чашки.

— Зачем? — голос Цукишимы звучит ровно и обыденно. Он садится к столу и подбирает длинные ноги под стул. — Ты ведь все равно через месяц уедешь. Что я буду с ней делать?

— Мы не знаем наверняка, так? — Тецуро смотрит в окно, за которым идет дождь, и капли наперегонки несутся вниз по стеклу, искажая хмурый ноябрьский пейзаж. 

— В любом случае это не то, на что сейчас следует тратить деньги, — рассудительно замечает Цукишима, и Тецуро оглядывается. Иногда даже он не понимает, что это — практичность или безразличие. Цукишима достаточно легко принял тот факт, что Тецуро перебрался жить к нему в квартиру, — ни разу не спросил, почему тот больше не ночует в общежитии, не поднимает вопрос о том, чтобы разделить арендную плату на двоих. Но порой Тецуро кажется, что это не великодушие, а способ Цукишимы, сохраняя за ним положение гостя, держать дистанцию. 

 

Защита проекта проходит на ура — группа Тецуро получает один из высших баллов, а выбранная ими для презентации девочка-скульптор — предложения о сотрудничестве сразу от нескольких галерей, одна из которых в Лондоне. 

Отмечать успех они начинают, едва покинув стены института, потом меняют два-три бара, перебираются на другой берег, на Санто Спирито. Когда Тецуро вспоминает, что собирался зайти в общежитие, переодеться и вообще захватить смену одежды на неделю, у него на руке почему-то уже висит та самая девочка-скульптор, чьи работы они сегодня так успешно продвигали. Девочка явно не трезва, но очевидно рассчитывает на продолжение вечера в уже более интимной обстановке. Она красивая — высокая, тонкая и капельку неловкая, как детеныш жирафа — смешная и милая. У нее фисташковые глаза и горячие руки с загрубевшими от работы пальцами. Просто это не то, чего хочет Тецуро, и, убедившись, что она не останется без присмотра, он отлучается в туалет и больше не возвращается.

У Цукишимы сегодня какие-то консультации до вечера, так что Тецуро вполне мог бы еще часа два болтаться по барам, а потом попробовать втянуть в их компанию и самого Цукишиму, но почему-то история с девчонкой гонит его туда, где он в последнее время в полной мере чувствует себя дома — в квартиру Цукишимы. К тому же предыдущей ночью он почти не спал и надеется вздремнуть до того, как вернется Цукишима, чтобы дальше отмечать удачное завершение проекта вместе.

После влажного холодного ветра, тепло квартиры действует на Тецуро опьяняюще. Он залпом выпивает стакан воды, а когда наливает второй, от Цукишимы приходит сообщение: 

Кей, 18:14  
>> Скоро освобожусь. Надеюсь, ты еще в сознании.

Тецуро падает за стол, усмехается фотографии Цукишимы — взъерошенной и без очков, потому что тот снимал свитер ровно в момент, когда Тецуро делал снимок, — и пишет ответ:

Я, 18:14  
>> В полном сознании, здравом уме и у тебя дома.

Кей, 18:15  
>> Оставайся на месте.

Положив голову на вытянутую руку, Тецуро некоторое время подумывает написать ответ, перебирает несколько вариантов, но в итоге так и не доводит начатое до конца — поза, несмотря на твердый стол под рукой, кажется очень удобной. Он потягивается, откладывая телефон в сторону, и прикрывает глаза. 

Просыпается он оттого, что его тянут за волосы, и пытается поднять голову, которую что-то тяжело пригибает к столу. При этом рука Цукишимы безвольно сваливается с его затылка. Сам Цукишима спит, уткнувшись лицом в локоть, даже очки не снял, и они смешно перекосились у него на носу. Не поднимая головы, Тецуро рассматривает его спящее лицо — не в первый раз, но зрелище по-своему завораживающее. Никаких щитов и крепостных стен, никаких приподнятых бровей и подозрительно прищуренных глаз, линия рта расслаблена и как-то по-детски беззащитна. Тецуро невольно облизывается и чувствует, как теплеют щеки. В этот момент темные ресницы вздрагивают, и Цукишима приоткрывает глаза — взгляд у него отсутствующий, он смотрит мимо очков.

— Как ты? — шепчет Тецуро, стараясь не спугнуть, но все равно улыбаясь, потому что совершенно невозможно оставаться серьезным, глядя на это лицо.

Цукишима опять закрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает — Тецуро кажется, он опять заснул, — а потом вдруг поднимает руку и снова запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

— Хорошо, — едва слышно выдыхает он. — Когда ты рядом…

У Тецуро мгновенно холодеют кончики пальцев, сердце начинает колотиться в ребра, а щеки обдает жаром. Цукишима спит? Или это сам Тецуро еще не проснулся? Тот никогда бы не сказал такого в здравом уме. Но он дышит ровно, рука совершенно расслаблена.

Эмоций и мыслей так много, что Тецуро кажется, они все застряли у него в горле, не давая дышать. Больше всего хочется дотянуться и коснуться этого безмятежного лица, ощутить мягкость и тепло — сейчас Цукишима кажется почти нереальным. Тецуро думает, что так, наверное, чувствуешь себя в миг, когда уже дернул за кольцо, но парашют еще не раскрылся. Тецуро думает, что сердце грохочет слишком громко, его невозможно не слышать. А еще он думает, что попался, и пути назад нет. Потому что ему действительно хочется быть рядом, иметь возможность видеть Цукишиму таким и ощущать тепло его руки. И ему страшно.

Пальцы в волосах вздрагивают, Цукишима снова открывает глаза, но на этот раз вид у него совсем другой — потерянный и слегка испуганный. Он вскидывается и, отдернув руку, поправляет очки.

— Ты… что ты… я что-то говорил?.. — бормочет он, густо краснея.

Пытаясь сдержать улыбку, Тецуро широко зевает и притворяется сонным.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Я спал.

 

Это перебор. Двадцать два. Самую малость больше, чем нужно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя… нормальным. С того вечера Тецуро преследует непривычное чувство приятной тяжести в груди. И если фальсификация Макдугалла все же не была фальсификацией, и такая физическая величина, как вес души, все же существует, то тяжесть эта говорит о том, что можно измерить и вес влюбленности. Или скорее — осознания влюбленности. Потому что именно это новое ощущение делает его сердце чуточку тяжелее, потому что оно переполнено. 

Их словесными стычками и подначками. Их встречами в любимой кофейне Цукишимы. Их играми — в лазертаг, GTA, волейбол. Их походами в клубы и возвращениями оттуда. Запахами старой мебели и красителей. Пылью на чердаке дома Бардотти. Солнечными лучами на террасе библиотеки Облате. Тенью от статуи диплодока в Ботаническом саду. Паузами в разговорах, которые никогда им не мешали. 

Оно кажется переполненным, потому что теперь Тецуро носит в нем не только понимание того, что чувствует сам, но и того, что испытывает к нему Цукишима. Отныне каждый раз, как Тецуро смотрит на него, он не может не вспоминать сонный взгляд и прикосновение пальцев к своим волосам — словно гладили пугливого котенка. Не может не вспоминать тихий хрипловатый голос, произносивший слова, о которых сам Цукишима и не подозревал. Кажется невероятным: простой факт осознания того, что между ними, меняет все, что между ними было. 

 

Все происходит ровно так, как когда-то ему мечталось и как он запрещал себе даже надеяться — будто бы само собой. 

После двух недель подготовки к экзаменам, включающим все, что изучалось за прошедший год; после шальных бессонниц, разделенных между ноутбуком, напряжение от сидения за которым скапливается в позвоночнике, плечах и затылке, — и постелью, где Тецуро сбрасывает это напряжение, изгибаясь под сильными руками Цукишимы, вбиваясь бедрами в его дрожащее от удовольствия тело; после кофе, исчезающего так стремительно, что ни один из них не может вспомнить, кто выпивает последнюю порцию; после того как при взгляде на Цукишиму, Тецуро начинает казаться, что по размеру и интенсивности теней у того под глазами он с точностью до минуты может сказать, сколько тот спал и сколько чашек кофе выпил за прошедшие сутки, — он сидит в аудитории, где всего час назад проходила его защита, и смотрит на аккуратный белый прямоугольник визитки. 

«Коно Кьёко, Атташе по делам культуры Посольства Японии в Италии».

Это — его билет на родину. Это — его билет в будущее. Его счастливый билет. 

Тецуро смотрит на приплясывающие перед усталыми глазами черные латинские буквы и зажмуривается — в странной, иррациональной надежде, что, когда снова посмотрит на визитку, на ней будет написано что-то совсем другое. Но ничего не происходит.

В кармане вибрирует телефон.

Кей, 13:05  
>> Если ты голоден, поторопись. Ресторан закроется в 14:30. 

И ссылка с адресом одного из лучших рыбных ресторанов. 

Тецуро несколько секунд переводит взгляд с экрана телефона на визитку и обратно, пытаясь понять, голоден ли он. Странно, он не может вспомнить, завтракал ли или что ел на ужин, но желудок молчит, не подавая никаких признаков жизни.

И все же Цукишима сделал заказ именно для него, зная, как Тецуро любит рыбу, так что он встает, прячет визитку и телефон в карман и, подхватив вещи, выходит из аудитории. 

В коридорах, как обычно, суета, громкие голоса и музыка гуляют, отражаясь от белых стен, — праздник, который студенты устраивают сами и который не прекращается никогда. Тецуро ловят за руки, хватают за плечи, поздравляют с успешной защитой и _M.A._ , желают успехов, и он вываливается наружу, совершенно оглушенный тем, что больше он здесь не учится, и вся эта праздничная каждодневная суета уже не является частью его будней. 

 

Aroma — небольшая дверь на углу Виа Гибеллина — место, которое Тецуро, всегда обожавший рыбу, нашел в первый же месяц своей жизни во Флоренции: по-европейски дорогое, маленькое и уютное. Раньше здесь, вероятно, были жилые комнаты, и атмосфера камерности сохраняется, несмотря на мраморные панели и широкие арки проемов.

— Ты долго, — замечает Цукишима, вскидывая взгляд на пару секунд, и снова утыкаясь в меню. Он был на защите, Тецуро видел его в самом дальнем углу аудитории. Да даже если бы и не видел, был уверен, что Цукишима придет. Кажется, что, после всех обсуждений и споров, его диссертация — это и заслуга Цукишимы. Тецуро не мог со своего места рассмотреть его лица, но по его напряженно застывшей позе видел, как внимательно тот ловил каждое слово, как вскидывал голову на любой вопрос аудитории и комиссии. 

— Не поздравишь? — пробует пошутить Тецуро, тоже открывая меню. Только тут — от атмосферы и запахов, от мысли о вкусной еде, которую сулят строгие строки без иллюстраций — его голод наконец просыпается, и у Тецуро практически сводит живот. Рот немедленно наполняется слюной, взгляд скользит по наименованиям блюд, и он даже успевает забыть о своем вопросе, когда слышит.

— Поздравлю… 

Вопросительно изогнув бровь, Тецуро поднимает на Цукишиму глаза, пытаясь понять, почему тот говорит «поздравлю» вместо «поздравляю», а когда ловит лукавый блеск в светло-карих глазах, ему становится жарко.

Цукишима смеется.

— Ты бы себя видел! Просто воплощение всех смертных грехов разом!

От этого смеха и голоса что-то внутри начинает расслабляться, напряжение спадает, и Тецуро чувствует, что наконец-то и сам может улыбаться — искренне и совершенно естественно. 

— Неправда. Ну, может быть, некоторых, — коленом он касается под столом ноги Цукишимы, и выражение его лица смягчается, смех стихает, сменяясь ироничной улыбкой. — И то лишь потому, что ты меня искушаешь.

Цукишима снова смеется. В этом, наверное, виновато облегчение оттого, что все наконец позади, потому что он редко смеется так открыто, и Тецуро немедленно хочется сказать еще какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы иметь возможность слушать этот смех и дальше.

— Ну хорошо. Похоть и чревоугодие — согласен, тщеславие, — Тецуро косится на свой щегольской костюм, — тоже принимается. А остальное?

— Уныние. Не думал, что скажу такое, но человек, только что заслуженно получивший степень Магистра Искусств, должен выглядеть более жизнерадостным. 

— Допустим. Я еще просто не осознал. Но лень — точно не мое!

Цукишима прижимается ногой к ноге Тецуро, и тепло от этого соприкосновения, кажется, начинает подниматься выше, к паху. В этот момент подходит официант с бутылкой белого вина, которое уже выбрал Цукишима, и они прерывают разговор, чтобы сделать заказ. Когда официант удаляется, Цукишима говорит низко и тягуче:

— Я напомню тебе об этом завтра утром, когда ты снова решишь пропустить пробежку. 

И Тецуро понимает, что завтра он совершенно точно решит пропустить пробежку, и послезавтра. И, возможно, всю следующую неделю до того, как…

— Мне предложили работу.

Выражение лица Цукишимы сразу становится заинтересованным.

— Отлично. Где? 

— Здесь. И в Токио.

Цукишима хмурится, явно намекая, что не мешало бы объясниться, но Тецуро пока не представляет, что сказать.

— Весной здесь будут проходить дни Японской культуры… Мне предложили принять участие в подготовке. Но я еще не все понял. Надо будет уточнить.

Повисает пауза, в течение которой Цукишима внимательно смотрит на Тецуро, словно все еще ждет подробностей. Давление его ноги под столом ослабевает. Потом он поднимает бокал, жестом показывая, чтобы Тецуро сделал то же самое.

— Используй этот шанс, ты его заслужил. 

 

— ...Месяц стажировки в _MOMAT_ , неделя в Киото и в Осаке, потом — обратно.

— А дальше?

Тецуро сидит на краю стола, Цукишима — напротив него в кресле.

— Дальше Рим, Венеция, Милан… Проект большой, рассчитан на полгода — как раз в туристический сезон. — Тецуро не говорит прямо, но и так понятно, что, раз у проекта есть четкие временные рамки, по его окончании он должен будет вернуться в Японию. Если, конечно, они с Министерством культуры не решат, что не подходят друг другу. 

— И когда начинается стажировка?

— Через неделю… Цукки, я еще не дал согласия.

— Тогда поторопись, вряд ли ты — единственный кандидат.

— То есть ты считаешь, надо соглашаться?

Цукишима несколько секунд молчит, сосредоточенно стучит по клавишам, что-то то ли исправляя, то ли дописывая в ноутбуке, потом сцепляет пальцы в замок над клавиатурой и поднимает голову. Ему явно не нравится смотреть против света, а Тецуро, наоборот, получает возможность любоваться, как остро блестят его прищуренные глаза. Собственно, он специально сел спиной к окну. 

— Я считаю, что это пустой разговор, — тихо и смертельно спокойно говорит Цукишима. 

Так оно и есть. Просто учеба, просто стажировка, просто отношения, просто жизнь. Пора уже привыкнуть. Хочется разозлиться, сказать что-то, что выбьет у Цукишимы почву из-под ног, заставит его цепляться за возможности, сжимать пальцы на желаемом и тянуться к невозможному. Но ничего не приходит в голову. Зимнее солнце, обнимая Тецуро со спины, высвечивает перекошенный четырехугольник вокруг Цукишимы, зарывается пятерней в его волосы, искрится на дне внимательных глаз. Тецуро представляет, что это его пальцы гладят Цукишиму по голове, цепляются за широкие, уверенно развернутые плечи; он чувствует фантомное тепло на кончиках пальцев от этих прикосновений. От этого почти больно.

— Ты прав.

Пустой разговор. Потому что они должны говорить не об этом. 

— Тогда звони и перестань думать о ерунде, — Цукишима снова опускает взгляд на монитор, что-то просматривая, и продолжает: — Это предложение дает тебе именно то, к чему ты стремился. Не говори, что не думаешь об этом.

Вообще-то, он только об этом и думает. Не считая мыслей о том, что это разрушит его личную жизнь.

— Спасибо, — улыбка получается смазанной, и Цукишима, видимо, потревоженный его интонацией, снова поднимает голову.

— Тецуро, мы друзья, — и это звучит так, что Тецуро не понимает — то ли ему только что подарили целый мир, то ли забрали его.

 

— Придешь проводить?

Флоренцию засыпает снегом. Мелкие влажные хлопья тают, едва касаясь земли, но задерживаются на волосах Цукишимы, словно между ними есть что-то общее. В полтретьего Тецуро вылетает из Перетолы, с двумя пересадками — во Франкфурте и Пекине — он будет в Токио только завтра к вечеру. Флэшка в планшете под завязку набита фильмами и книгами.

Во всех романтических фильмах белые мокрые комочки, падающие с неба и изображающие рождественский снег, несут в себе позитивное послание для зрителя: все будет хорошо. Или уже все хорошо. Как в «Крепком орешке». Но Цукишима снова — уже в который раз — облизывает губы, словно никак не может протолкнуть наружу слова, и Тецуро понимает: не будет. 

— Прости, не получится. У меня в десять мастер-класс с профессором Бальони.

Как и следовало ожидать. Цукишима не из тех, кто любит сентиментальные сцены. Они вместе вышли из квартиры, вместе дошли до Санто Спирито, отсюда Тецуро рукой подать до общежития, да и Цукишиме совсем недалеко до института.

— Ясно. Я маякну из Франкфурта. 

— Я все еще буду на семинаре.

— И из Пекина.

— Я уже буду спать.

— И когда буду дома.

Цукишима вздыхает. Это было бы незаметно — он не закатывает глаза, даже плечи не поднимаются, — но холодный воздух выдает его, донося густое белое облако этого выдоха почти до лица Тецуро. Почти.

— Ты вернешься через полтора месяца, придурок. Я даже соскучиться не успею.

«Я уже скучаю», — думает Тецуро и улыбается, потому что Цукишима за прошедшую неделю ни разу не спросил о его точном маршруте, во сколько и какие по длине будут пересадки, но при этом точно знает, сколько времени потребуется на перелеты, который час будет во Флоренции и что он сам будет делать в каждый конкретный момент времени. 

— А если все же соскучишься?

Цукишима не отвечает.

— М? — Тецуро заглядывает ему в лицо, и Цукишима вскидывает голову. Снег попадает ему на очки, он снимает их и начинает протирать, хватаясь за возможность не встречаться с Тецуро глазами.

— Открытку пришлю, — бубнит он. — Мне пора… Береги себя, — он возвращает очки на место и машинально кивает в намеке на вежливый поклон.

— Ты тоже. Беги.

Цукишима разворачивается и быстрыми широкими шагами пересекает улицу, на ходу стряхивая осевший на волосах мокрый снег, и вскоре скрывается за углом. В памяти некстати всплывает запах его влажных после душа волос, Тецуро ёжится от бегущих по спине мурашек и машинально лезет за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть, когда нужно выдвигаться в аэропорт. 

На часах десять ноль три. Тецуро с улыбкой смотрит, как снежинки превращаются в капли на экране смартфона, и надеется, что Цукишиме простят это единственное опоздание.

 

Жизнь в Токио поразительно быстро возвращается к привычному ритму учеба-работа утром и днем и друзья по вечерам. Тецуро даже немного уязвлен тем, как легко все принимают тот факт, что его не было тут почти год, словно совсем ничего не изменилось. Он чувствует себя астронавтом, вернувшимся из путешествия в несколько световых лет, которые для него пролетели как мгновения, а на земле в это время миновали эпохи. Только все наоборот, это Токио слетал куда-то в другую галактику, пока Тецуро жил свою жизнь на земле.

В первые дни он оказывается настолько не готов к происходящему вокруг, что, выходя из музея после рабочего дня, не сразу понимает, в какую сторону нужно идти. Ему кажется, что он еще не вернулся или вернулся не весь. Словно в своей бесконечной беготне по Флоренции он сам сточился о камни мостовых вместе с подошвами ботинок и кроссовок. Мозг уж точно остался где-то между Санто Спирито, Палаццо Спинелли, Пьяцца дель Дуомо и Санта Кроче. 

В музее, где он теперь проводит львиную долю времени, задумываться об этих странностях некогда — нужно переработать кучу информации, дождаться, чтобы она осела на подкорке. Это постепенный и трудоемкий процесс — Тецуро уже привык, что его аналитические способности и интуиция требуют времени для обработки всех данных. И он ловит себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет вечера — когда можно будет рассказать все Цукишиме, поделиться идеями, выслушать его ехидные замечания по поводу склонности разбрасываться и рассеивать свои усилия и внимание и сосредоточиться наконец на более существенных вещах. 

А выходя вечером из стеклянных дверей в прохладную темноту города, он совсем не ожидает увидеть огромное открытое пространство, асфальт и бетон. И даже толпы народу, что встречали его на соборной площади, никак не похожи на те, что он видит здесь. Нет узких, извилистых улочек, зажатых в тиски стен с обшарпанной штукатуркой, нет неровных булыжников мостовых под ногами — все гладкое, ровное, глазу не за что зацепиться. Тецуро знает все это, но не узнает. После беспорядочной и буйной красоты Флоренции даже обширная парковая зона Чиёда, да и сам музей кажутся серыми, безжизненными, выцветшими.

Он поворачивает к метро на мост, что ведет через один из каналов, вырытых вокруг Императорского дворца, и, попадая в деловой центр, просто столбенеет на несколько секунд, оглушенный картиной текущих мимо него одинаковых людей в пальто и деловых костюмах темных тонов. Они спешат по улицам, как кровяные тельца по венам города, безостановочно и монотонно. Тецуро одновременно странно и смешно — он хочет позвонить Цукишиме и сказать, что случайно сел не в тот самолет и улетел на другую планету.

Только Цукишима сейчас в семи часовых поясах от Тецуро.

«Представляешь, здесь все говорят по-японски! — Неожиданно, правда? — И есть метро! — Кто бы мог подумать»

«Уже готовишься к Рождеству? — И не думал. — Я хочу фото ёлки в твоей квартире. — (￢ ￢) — Хорошо, я согласен на твое фото. — У тебя уже есть. — Такого нет. — Какого? — (^_~) — Нет»

«Купи от меня подарок Джованне. — Лучше пришли ей открытку. — А тебе прислать? — Никогда не любил открытки»

Тецуро пытается удержать все это, как быстро исчезающее тепло на пальцах от прикосновения, но Цукишима отвечает редко, коротко, не всегда. Ничего нового, но когда они виделись изо дня в день, это не имело значения, а теперь каждое неотвеченное сообщение отзывается тянущей пустотой внутри. 

Он старательно избавляется от свободного времени — лишь бы эти полтора месяца пролетели побыстрее. Музей, коллеги, планы, подготовка, Бокуто, волейбол, Яку, Некома, Кенма. 

Кенма получил предложение о работе от одного из крупных производителей видеоигр в Штатах и планирует уехать туда в январе. Яку ругается, что они похожи на бродячих котов, у которых нет постоянного пристанища. Кенма резонно замечает, что это Яку ведет себя, словно ему уже за семьдесят. Бокуто возмущается, что они с Тецуро чаще общались, пока тот был в Италии. И он прав — в Токио совсем другой ритм: все четко по графику, в срок, оптимально и эффективно, от одной поставленной цели до другой. Но, пожалуй, только он сейчас и спасает Тецуро от никому ненужной рефлексии.

С Цукишимой они созваниваются буквально пару раз — на Новый год, когда Бокуто собирает всю их старую компанию и вытаскивает на каунтдаун в Минато Мирай, а к Цукишиме приезжают Ямагучи со невестой, и в середине января, незадолго до отъезда Тецуро в Киото. 

— ...В основном, конечно, интерактив, — делится Тецуро некоторыми идеями, что их рабочая группа успела сгенерировать для проекта. Это легче и приятнее, чем личные разговоры. В последнее время Тецуро все чаще кажется, что те слова на кухне у Цукишимы ему просто приснились. Или Цукишима говорил не о нем. Поэтому гораздо безопаснее обсуждать то общее, что у них действительно есть. — Никому не интересно просто ходить и смотреть. Так что будет все подряд — и традиционная еда, и одежда, и Танабата. Может, помнишь, пару лет назад здесь проходила выставка Touch & Talk — когда посетителям разрешали брать в руки экспонаты, рассказывали о материалах, из которых они сделаны, и техниках? В общем, это будет нечто похожее.

— Тогда вам следует использовать _кинцуги_ , — предлагает Цукишима. Ему тоже явно спокойнее говорить на профессиональные, чем на личные темы.

— В смысле?

— В смысле — предложите желающим создать собственное произведение искусства, пусть склеивают черепки.

— О, — Тецуро замирает на секунду, потому что, ну конечно, кто еще мог вспомнить о реставрации как виде искусства! Да и сама концепция принятия бренности бытия через сохранение изъянов и недостатков почему-то кажется ужасно подходящей Цукишиме. И он просто сидит и улыбается, глядя в экран, потому что с кем еще, созваниваясь раз в две недели, он мог бы так быстро найти общий язык?

Цукишима смотрит в ответ сперва вопросительно, потом слегка растерянно, потом взгляд его соскальзывает куда-то в сторону.

— Мне пора в институт, — видимо, он смотрел на часы. — Удачной поездки. 

 

Тецуро снова уйму времени проводит с Кенмой; во-первых, он обнаружил, что соскучился по их молчаливым посиделкам, во-вторых, Кенме надо помочь собраться, в-третьих, Бокуто неожиданно развил бурную деятельность, пытаясь вытащить Тецуро на групповые свидания.

— Почему ты не скажешь ему прямо, что тебя это не интересует? — Кенма меланхолично вытягивает из шкафа коллекцию почти одинаковых джинсов, рубашек и худи. Тецуро откладывает несколько вещей в сторону, остальное запихивает обратно. Кенма смотрит на это с легким оттенком отчаяния во взгляде.

— Думаешь, он послушает?.. Нет никакой необходимости тащить с собой весь гардероб, если в Штатах ты себе купишь точно такой же.

— Он же не тупой, — Кенма бросает бесполезную затею со шкафом и идет к ящикам с видеоиграми. — Скажи, что у тебя уже кое-кто есть в Италии. 

Тецуро поднимает на него ошарашенный взгляд, но Кенма занимается своими делами и, кажется, говорит чисто гипотетически. 

— Чай будешь? — Тецуро встает и направляется на кухню. Кенма кивает.

Пока закипает чайник, Тецуро достает кружки и раскладывает по ним чайные пакетики. Было бы любопытно узнать, как отреагирует Бокуто, если сказать ему, что у Тецуро и правда уже кое-кто есть. И это совсем не девушка.

В памяти всплывает ленивое воскресное утро, когда они с Цукишимой снова остались в постели вместо пробежки по залитому до самых крыш туманом городу. Белесая пелена за окнами, казалось, поглотила все звуки и краски, разлеглась раскормленной белой кошкой на ногах, не давая встать, не позволяя даже пошевелиться. Тецуро рассеянно гладил бедра и ребра Цукишимы, тот изредка вздрагивал, когда он прикасался к особо чувствительным местам, и прижимался теснее, постепенно пробуждая в Тецуро желание не только гладить.

— Ох, ну почему ж ты не девчонка? — вопрос вырвался как-то глупо и сам собой, так что он в первый момент испугался, что сейчас его скинут с кровати.

— Маленькая, темненькая и длинноволосая? — фыркнул Цукишима, ни капельки не задетый.

— Почему сразу? Может, наоборот — светлая скандинавская дылда с короткой стрижкой? — Тецуро зарылся носом в золотистые волосы.

— Тебе такие не нравятся.

— А ты почем знаешь?

— Знаю… И вообще, был бы я девчонкой, ты бы сразу начал меня обхаживать, через неделю затащил бы в постель, а еще через неделю забыл бы, как меня зовут…

— Куро, какие взять — эти или эти? — Кенма нарисовался на пороге кухни с двумя парами почти идентичных кроссовок. — Ты чего тут? Чайник давно вскипел.

— А. Задумался. Эти, — Тецуро показывает на те, что выглядят более старыми, и разливает кипяток по кружкам. — Поезжай в них, там выбросишь и купишь новые.

Кенма хмурится, явно недовольный идеей выбрасывать что-то старое и любимое, разворачивается и возвращается в комнату.

— Я провожу тебя завтра, — сообщает Тецуро, следуя за ним по пятам.

— Не нужно.

Тецуро едва не спотыкается.

— Это еще почему? Мы не виделисьсь год, а теперь не увидимся еще черт знает сколько. Почему я не могу тебя проводить?

— Потому что если бы уезжал ты, я бы не пошел провожать.

— Ты и так не ходил.

— Вот и тебе не надо.

— Надо.

— Не надо.

— Надо.

— Не надо, Куро, это глупо. Уезжать всегда проще. Лучше позвони Бокуто, кажется, Акааши собирался приехать, так что никаких свиданий.

Тецуро пожимает плечами и на следующий день все же приходит проводить — не до аэропорта, а просто — до такси. Кенма неодобрительно поджимает губы, но, сев в машину, не хватается немедленно за приставку, а коротко взмахивает на прощание рукой и смотрит в окно, пока такси выруливает с парковки.

Возвращаясь вечером из музея домой и собирая сумку в Киото, Тецуро не ждет подвоха. Но сначала на глаза попадается школьная фотография — когда Некома прошла на Национальные, и команда на радостях качала своего связующего, Кенму. Потом из ящика с проводами он выуживает консоль, которую Кенма считал своей и даже наклеил на нее морду четырехцветной кошки. Под столом лежит волейбольный мяч, который мама так и не выбросила — Тецуро играл с ним в детстве во дворе, а потом и Кенму втянул. В кухонном шкафу — любимая кружка Кенмы.

— ...кружку не бери. Посуды здесь хватит на двоих, — услужливо подсказывает память, и пазл, наконец, складывается. 

«Уезжать всегда проще… Ты ведь все равно через месяц уедешь. Что я буду с ней делать?..» 

Мокрый снег на волосах, облачко дыхания возле губ, капли от снежинок на стеклах очков, бисеринки влаги на темных ресницах.

Тецуро сидит на кухне, держа в руках кружку Кенмы. За окном, в луче уличного фонаря, мечется мелкий снег, и Тецуро, не включая свет, просто смотрит в черно-белый проем.

Он так ведь ни разу и не сказал, что чувствует к Цукишиме, и до сих пор не уверен, нужно ли было это сделать: Цукишима не из тех, кто верит на слово. И та история с братом, вероятно, только укрепила его недоверие к людям и тому, что они говорят.

Но несмотря на интуитивное понимание, Тецуро гложет досада на то, что Цукишима так и не доверился ему, предпочел держать на расстоянии. Эта досада — как томатный сок, случайно попавший в порез на пальце, — сначала ты не замечаешь, но постепенно он начинает разъедать ранку. 

Уезжая, он не был готов что-то объяснять, все казалось слишком сложным, слишком запутанным, слишком поспешным. Но вверить свои мысли телефонной связи или электронной почте — тоже не выход. Это похоже на побег. Вот так, не видя лица своего собеседника, хорошо прекращать отношения, а не начинать их. Тецуро остается лишь надеяться, что Цукишима думает так же.

Позволить себе привязаться к кому-то — это всегда авантюра. И Тецуро как никто понимает, почему Цукишима предпочитает этого не делать: у него самого близких людей можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. 

Возможно, эта поездка — их шанс понять, насколько они важны друг другу.

 

Забавно, что в таких непохожих друг на друга городах, как Токио и Флоренция, в начале февраля стоит совершенно одинаковая погода, только в Италии чуть более влажно. После суточного перелета, когда, кажется, ты должен бы оказаться как минимум на краю земли, это и успокаивает, и одновременно слегка раздражает. 

Из аэропорта Тецуро и еще двое его коллег завезли вещи в гостиницу, потом те сразу отправились обедать, а сам он сослался на дела и сбежал в город. Пока он шагает по знакомым улицам, ему в голову приходит, что ровно год назад он впервые оказался на Пьяцца дель Дуомо, и он специально проходит через площадь — просто ради сентиментального ощущения дежа вю. 

Он отчетливо помнит свое потрясение, когда, зажатый с трех сторон другими зданиями, собор показался из-за угла неожиданно — весь целиком, помнит, как вскидывали камеры туристы, пытаясь захватить его в кадр и не в состоянии сделать это. В прошлом году день был солнечным, и собор казался сверкающе-белым, сегодня белое — только небо над Флоренцией, и розовый и зеленый мрамор делают Дуомо похожим на изящную безделушку. 

Опуская голову, Тецуро проводит рукой по непокорным волосам, которые от мокрой взвеси, наполняющей воздух, снова встают дыбом, и лезет в карман за телефоном. 

— Сеньор Цукишима, добрый день. Это служба доставки художественных принадлежностей… — выпаливает он скороговоркой, едва доносится знакомое «Слушаю».

На том конце повисает молчание, и это никак не помогает стряхнуть с плеч дрожь волнения. 

— Я недалеко от вашего дома, не могли бы вы подойти, чтобы забрать заказ? — Тецуро быстрым широким шагом идет в сторону Санта Кроче. 

Занятия у Цукишимы уже должны были закончиться, но Тецуро не предупредил о дате прилета и не знает его планов. Он вообще не знает, к чему следует готовиться, учитывая, что за полтора месяца в их сообщениях не было даже ни одного «Скучаю», а за последние две недели они лишь пару раз перебросились имейлами, когда Тецуро делился идеями и хотел посоветоваться, насколько студенты Палаццо Спинелли готовы принять участие в них и стоит ли направлять официальный запрос. 

То, что за эти полтора месяца мысль о возвращении во Флоренцию была для него неразрывно связана с возвращением их отношений, он так и не решился озвучить или написать, зная, что ответа не будет. Цукишима ясно дал понять, что не доверяет Тецуро настолько, чтобы пытаться удержать его. И отпустил — никаких обязательств, никаких обещаний — как отпускают птицу: вернется — твое, нет — никогда твоим не было. Надеялся ли он на ответный жест?

Но они друзья, что само по себе немало. Это не изменится, что бы ни случилось, — по крайней мере, это обещание, хотя и не прозвучало, было дано.

— Где ты? — возможно, ему показалось, но в голосе Цукишимы звучит нетерпение. А может, раздражение.

— Я нахожусь… — Тецуро думает, что надо выбрать какое-нибудь кафе, чтобы не торчать на улице. Что-нибудь небольшое и уединенное, дабы можно было спокойно поговорить на нейтральной территории. Взгляд выхватывает витрину кондитерской: внутри буквально три столика и теплый оранжевый свет над ними. Над дверью надпись «Дежа вю». Тецуро ухмыляется и диктует адрес.

Цукишима появляется уже через десять минут; Тецуро едва успели принести его кофе, и он слепо листает меню, пытаясь представить, как будет проходить разговор, когда свет от витрины заслоняет высокая фигура. 

Цукишима смотрит на него сверху вниз так, словно Тецуро забрал ключи от квартиры и заставил его несколько часов мерзнуть у запертой двери. Брови нахмурены, губы сжаты — кажется, на его лице сейчас нет ни одного мускула, который бы не был напряжен. Во всем его теле нет ни одного такого мускула. Он смотрит так, словно Тецуро нанес ему личное оскорбление, позвонив в шесть вечера и вызвав в кондитерскую. Смотрит, словно еще не решил — ударить его или поцеловать.

И в этом нет ничего неожиданного. Тецуро не кажется, что планета прекратила вращение, что во всем мире в одно мгновение остались только они вдвоем, что воздух выбили из легких. Все по-прежнему: пахнет кофе, пара посетителей у стойки собираются сделать заказ и обсуждают, какой выберут десерт, фоном доносится голос Эми Уайнхаус, и Цукишима собственной персоной стоит перед ним и хмурится.

— Ну и где мой заказ? — вдруг спрашивает он, и, черт, вот это было неожиданно — настолько, что Тецуро может только счастливо улыбаться в ответ. 

— А я-то боялся, ты скажешь, что ничего не заказывал.

— Давно прилетел? — садясь за столик, интересуется Цукишима. Он все такой же — аккуратный, капельку чопорный, и ему все еще хочется сказать «Расслабься уже». Только румянец на щеках и не закрывающий шею шарф говорят, что он, кажется, очень торопился. Чтобы не пялиться слишком уж откровенно, Тецуро отвлекается на свой кофе.

— Два часа. — Брови Цукишимы слегка вздрагивают — будто он не ожидал, что Тецуро первым делом захочет встретиться с ним. — Как...

— Как твоя работа? 

Тецуро улыбается в чашку и начинает рассказывать, словно они и не расставались, — что может быть проще? Если Цукишима хочет знать, чем он жил эти полтора месяца, Тецуро без проблем введет его в курс дела. В его памяти целый журнал таких рассказов: каждый раз, когда он натыкался в своей работе на что-то интересное — экспонаты в запасниках музея, или смешные истории сотрудников, или информацию о первых экспозициях, — он мысленно представлял, как будет описывать все это Цукишиме. Порой, обсуждая что-то с коллегами, он так легко мог вообразить, что сказал бы в том или ином случае Цукишима, будь он там, что его накрывало острейшим ощущением, что тот и правда говорил что-то подобное. 

Сейчас, когда истории эти плавно перетекают одна в другую, и Тецуро машинально заказывает вторую порцию эспрессо, он почти ждет, что Цукишима и в реальности не удержится от характерных насмешек и замечаний, и даже знает, что ответит на них, но тот лишь изредка вставляет короткие комментарии, иногда что-то уточняет, и Тецуро начинает замечать в нем нетерпение, словно он слушает вскользь, думает о другом. Руки его беспокойно скользят по столу, пальцы крутят ложку, гладят бока чашки. Взгляд то и дело соскальзывает на губы Тецуро, и он не уверен, что это именно то, о чем он думает.

— У тебя что-то назначено? — наконец вырывается вопрос.

Цукишима замирает — совсем, застывает неподвижно, словно только теперь осознал, что происходит, и на щеки снова плещет легким румянцем. 

— Нет. С чего ты взял? — хмурится он и тянется к шарфу, будто ему вдруг стало жарко. Только шарф уже давно снят и вместе с курткой висит на спинке стула, так что пальцы Цукишимы, не находя его, мажут по голой шее, и Тецуро не может отвести взгляд от этого жеста, чувствуя, что собственный свитер начинает давить на горло. 

— Значит, — Тецуро сглатывает и бросает быстрый взгляд на столик: свой кофе он уже выпил, чашка Цукишимы почти не тронута. — Никаких планов на сегодня?

Цукишима вопросительно кривит брови, и на губах появляется тень ухмылки.

— Что ты опять придумал?

Тецуро достает из кармана мелочь и кладет на стол.

— Попозируешь мне? — он не знает, каков будет ответ. Просто все истории вдруг разом испарились из головы, потому что в них не было вот этого Цукишимы — его беспокойных рук и пальцев на шее, волос, взъерошенных непривычно нервным жестом, взгляда, который ни на миг не отпускает Тецуро, ловит каждое его слово. Просто кажется, что такого Цукишимы он никогда еще не видел — лишь на разрозненных набросках, которые никак не хотели складываться в цельную картинку. Просто если не сейчас... 

— У меня есть идея получше, — говорит Цукишима, не сводя с него глаз. — Я нарисую себя тебе.

 

В квартире все по-прежнему, Тецуро и не ждал, что что-то изменится: знакомый запах старого дерева и кофе — одна недопитая чашка стоит на рабочем столе, вторая — на кухонном — там же открытый ноутбук, вероятно, Цукишима что-то читал, когда позвонил Тецуро. Он садится на подлокотник старого кресла, в котором провел немало часов, дописывая диссертацию, и ждет, пока Цукишима расчистит место на столе.

— Куда ты дел свою шкатулку? — спрашивает он, заметив, что на полке чего-то не хватает.

Цукишима оглядывается, не сразу поняв, о чем речь, но, проследив за взглядом Тецуро, объясняет:

— Передал с Ямагучи в подарок маме. 

— Как ему Фло?

— Сказал, что не смог бы тут жить постоянно, — усмехается Цукишима, — но ему понравилось.

Он достает из ящика коробку, в которой Тецуро с удивлением узнает набор для каллиграфии. Подойдя ближе, он наблюдает, как Цукишима выставляет на стол камень для растирания, достает брусок туши и кисточки.

— Автопортрет тушью? — вскидывает Тецуро брови. — Цукки, серьезно? 

Он уже почти готов засмеяться, но Цукишима вдруг протягивает руку, дергает за свитер к себе, и под его губами смех тает, рассыпается мурашками по телу. Когда он отстраняется — слишком быстро для первого после разлуки поцелуя, — Тецуро все еще стоит, приподняв руки и полуприкрыв глаза.

— Раздевайся, — вдруг слышит он, и звучит это… неожиданно. Не само предложение — как раз ему-то Тецуро только рад, а тон, которым оно произнесено. — Раздевайся, — насмешливо повторяет Цукишима, замечая его растерянность. — Я не говорил, что буду рисовать на бумаге. Снимай свитер.

Он приносит воду, наливает несколько капель на камень и, развернув палочку туши, начинает растирать ее размеренными круговыми движениями. Тецуро стоит рядом, прислонившись бедрами к столу, свитер, который он уже стянул, остался висеть на локтях. 

— Не понимаю, — наконец говорит он, но длинные пальцы Цукишимы с фигурной палочкой туши поневоле притягивают взгляд. Простое, казалось бы, механическое действие напоминает ритуал, в воздухе распространяется тонкий аромат гвоздичного масла и древесной сажи.

— Что ты хочешь понять?

Лужица в тушечнице постепенно начинает густеть, приобретая необходимую для живописи консистенцию. В том, как уверенно и твердо Цукишима держит вертикально стоящую тушь, с силой растирая ее о шероховатую поверхность, есть что-то метафорично-сексуальное. Тецуро облизывает пересохшие губы и отбрасывает свитер на кресло.

— Многое. — Почему ты не доверяешь мне? Почему отгородился от меня? Почему я не могу выкинуть тебя из головы? Почему не могу вернуть все, как было? Почему вижу тебя теперь так ясно, словно что-то освещает тебя изнутри? Тецуро смеется и качает головой. — Очень многое.

Цукишима смотрит на него, хмурится, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, передумывает. На его лице — растерянность и робость, а в следующий момент — задумчивость и решимость. Хочется протянуть руку и разгладить глубокую складку между его подвижными бровями. 

— Я не уверен, что это именно то, что ты хочешь услышать, но я попробую объяснить, — наконец говорит он, макает кисточку в тушь и встает, разворачивая Тецуро и направляя на него свет настольной лампы.

Когда кисточка в первый раз касается его кожи, Тецуро не может удержать дрожь — от прохлады и влаги, от щекотки, — но Цукишима, выждав пару секунд, продолжает размашистыми, уверенными движениями наносить на его грудь и живот прямые и изогнутые линии. Некоторое время Тецуро пытается понять, что это будет, но ничего не получается — возможно, из-за того, что он вынужден смотреть на перевернутое изображение?

Еще через пару минут, когда Цукишима вырисовывает на пересечении прямых линий какие-то точки и подписывает их, Тецуро все же сдается.

— Что это? Карта звездного неба? — спрашивает он, вдыхая запах кожи Цукишимы.

Тот поднимает взгляд — в нем насмешка и что-то еще, от чего перехватывает дыхание.

— Сад камней, — и продолжает рисовать дальше, а у Тецуро в груди начинает раскручиваться маленький смерч, от которого шумит в ушах, и сердце стучит невпопад, и дыхание вырывается рваными толчками.

Так просто. Сад, в котором один камень всегда скрыт от взгляда зрителя. Красота, обретающая смысл только тогда, когда есть кому созерцать ее и познавать. Место, где ты можешь найти ответы на все вопросы, потому что они в тебе самом. 

— Стой, — Тецуро закрывает глаза, потому что от всех этих мыслей голова кругом. — Можно воды?

Пожав плечами, Цукишима откладывает кисть и приносит стакан воды. Пока Тецуро пьет, он снова макает кисточку в тушь и говорит:

— Я не люблю людей. За редким исключением. Предпочитаю наблюдать за ними со стороны, не становясь частью происходящего вокруг. Мне нравится быть одному и нравится, что люди стараются держаться от меня на расстоянии.

Он наносит новые линии и точки, пишет рядом с ними какие-то комментарии — Тецуро не знает и не видит, какие именно, лишь вздрагивает, когда свежая порция туши прикасается к коже.

— Ты же с самой первой встречи все делал наоборот: протянул руку, назвал свое имя, нарушал мое личное пространство, смеялся надо мной, тащил куда-то, знакомил с другими, заставлял прыгать выше головы… — Цукишима вздыхает и, приподняв очки, потирает переносицу. — Я терпеть всего этого не могу. Но ты единственный, кто никогда не смотрит сквозь меня или в сторону. Что бы я ни делал, ты смотришь и видишь меня. И я… — он прикусывает губу, словно боясь сказать лишнее, и рисует дальше.

Тецуро, в какой-то момент снова прислонившийся к столу, улыбается, пытаясь поймать взгляд Цукишимы, который сосредоточен на его груди. Кисточка порхает, оставляя тонкую вязь иероглифов. У него изысканный почерк, совсем непростой. Тецуро бы даже сказал, претенциозный. Такой стиль письма появляется не за один день — в нем множество непривычных, ускользающих от понимания деталей и тонкостей, образующих в итоге цельную картину. Кисточка то едва прикасается щекотным кончиком, то льнет всей поверхностью, линии прихотливо переплетаются, создавая единый рисунок.

«Я нарисую себя тебе».

Дыхание пресекается, и Тецуро крепче вцепляется в край стола, на котором сидит. 

Рука Цукишимы замирает, кисточка черным колибри повисает в сантиметре от цветка — сжавшегося в горошину темного соска.

— Что-то не так? — голос Цукишимы звучит странно. Тецуро догадывается почему.

Посмотреть сейчас ему в глаза — значит шагнуть в пропасть. Он знает, что увидит там: огромный зрачок и себя на дне. Поэтому он продолжает рассматривать вязь иероглифов у себя на груди. В них нет строгости, но есть любовь к красоте, есть тщательно собранные нюансы и легкая небрежность — как несколько лепестков, принесенных ветром в сад камней. И тот самый пятнадцатый камень, который никогда не виден.

— Когда Бог создал первых людей из глины по образу и подобию своему, он нарисовал им глаза, губы и обозначил пол, — Тецуро глубоко вздыхает, пытается усмехнуться. — Знаешь продолжение?

— Нет. Миф распространен у многих народов, но детали обычно отличаются.

Кисточка снова приходит в движение. Ее прикосновение к коже вызывает волну мурашек — сердце разгоняется все быстрее, Тецуро чувствует, как жар ползет по шее и щекам, — сейчас тушь кажется гораздо холоднее.

— Потом Бог написал первым людям имена, чтобы владельцы имен не забыли их.

Краем глаза Тецуро замечает, как у Цукишимы вздрагивают губы, и тоже улыбается.

— И как пишется твое имя, Куроо Тецуро? — тот, все так же улыбаясь, берет его твердыми пальцами за подбородок и чуть наклоняет голову. Влажное прикосновение холодной кисточки ощущается ровно на том месте, где на шее бьется пульс. А бьется он так, что у Тецуро голова кружится. Цукишима без заминки пишет фамилию Куроо, а потом останавливается в нерешительности. — Как будет Тецуро?

— Тецу — как «железо», — он сглатывает и ловит голодный взгляд Цукишимы на своем горле. Между лопатками щекотно сползает капля пота. Дыхание Цукишимы прохладой касается лба — у кромки волос тоже выступила испарина, — катится водопадом мурашек по плечам. Тецуро списывает это на неудобную, напряженную позу. — Вторую часть обычно путают… — Цукишима хмурится и прищуривается, словно пытаясь понять, где же там можно ошибиться. — Там «ясный».

«Луна», — думает Тецуро и не может отвести взгляда от лица Цукишимы. Сердце колотится так, что даже в груди больно. Тецуро чувствует себя совершенно беззащитным — не голым даже, не связанным. Словно смотришь на собственное сердце в чужой ладони.

Цукишима как-то неуверенно касается кончиком кисти кожи, снова убирает. И дышит будто через раз, в распахнутом вороте рубашки видно, как в межключичной впадине заходится пульс.

Тецуро усмехнулся бы, превратил все в шутку, но лицо горит, а пальцы, вцепившиеся в столешницу, совсем застыли. Он с самого начала знал, зачем пришел, но еще мог уйти. Цукишима не стал бы удерживать. А сейчас уйти уже невозможно, потому что ноги как ватные. Цукишима медленно смаргивает, словно пытается отогнать какой-то морок, и на шею ложится последний иероглиф. Тецуро уже не чувствует, мокрая кисточка или сухая, какая температура у туши. От того, что он собирается сказать, его бьет нервная дрожь.

— А потом, если Бог был доволен своим творением, он давал ему жизнь, написав на нем свое собственное имя.

Цукишима застывает, широко распахнув глаза, с приоткрытым ртом, словно хотел что-то спросить, но растерял все слова. Он смотрит на шевелящиеся губы Тецуро, и взгляд у него плывущий и расфокусированный, а на самой кромке янтарной радужки, очерчивая зрачок, последним лучом солнца перед затмением горит настольная лампа. Отпустив его подбородок, Цукишима опускает правую руку, обмакивает кончик кисти в тушечницу и тщательно убирает излишки о край. Следя за его движениями, Тецуро только сейчас почему-то замечает, что поза у того какая-то сгорбленная, неестественная. Рубашка навыпуск слегка топорщится спереди. Тецуро с силой прикусывает губу, лишь теперь почувствовав, что у самого тоже давно и прочно стоит.

Цукишима долго рассматривает уже нанесенные знаки на груди Тецуро, словно любуется или выбирает место для новой надписи. Или будто боится посмотреть Тецуро в глаза. Он покусывает губы, на скулах пятнами горит румянец, и Тецуро может думать только о том, чтобы провести по ним языком, почувствовать жар и гладкость кожи.

Рука Цукишимы снова приходит в движение — мазки ложатся уверенно и свободно. Кисть легко порхает, завершая начатое. Последний ряд иероглифов, тот, что он мог бы написать и с закрытыми глазами: «Цукишима Кей». Первый символ — почти такой же, как у Тецуро — последний.

Цукишима осторожно переводит дыхание и наконец встречается взглядом с Тецуро. Янтарная радужка неравномерно сжимается и расширяется.

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь ты — мой? — глухо спрашивает он, и Тецуро вздрагивает всем телом: возбуждение прорывается наружу, и уже нет никакого смысла скрывать его. Не было с самого начала.

Тецуро согласно прикрывает глаза, и Цукишима тут же обхватывает его за затылок и прижимается губами к тому месту на шее, где написано его имя, жадно слизывает черные мазки, прикусывает мышцу. Едва подумав, что язык и губы у него сейчас будут черными, Тецуро тут же забывает эту мысль, потому что Цукишима вжимается пахом между его разведенных ног, заставляя сесть глубже. А потом просто протягивает руку ему за спину и сталкивает на пол все, что лежало на столе. Папки и книги валятся с глухим стуком, наброски разлетаются по комнате, кастаньетами гремят карандаши в жестяной коробке — и вот уже Тецуро навзничь лежит на столешнице, прижатый жарким, сильным телом, и, целуя перепачканные тушью губы, пытается притереться еще теснее, вплавиться, раствориться.

Его кожа сегодня — как полигон для тактильных испытаний: мягкая кисточка и прохладная тушь, шершавые горячие пальцы, гладкий, скользкий язык, оставляющий быстро остывающие следы, острые, безжалостные зубы. Кажется, после такого шквала ощущений, его мозг должно уже закоротить, полностью отключить всякую чувствительность, но с каждым новым касанием все только усугубляется, так что в какой-то момент Тецуро обхватывает лицо Цукишимы ладонями и тянет к себе, не сдерживаясь вылизывает нежный рот. Гладкая кожа изнутри кажется прохладной, как вода, и это все, о чем он сейчас способен думать, пока воздух между ними воспламеняется и взрывается со скоростью шестьсот раз в секунду, как пары горючего в двигателе болида.

Цукишима изгибается, нависая над ним, но не выпуская изо рта его язык, и пытается расстегнуть джинсы. Тецуро втягивает живот, давая пространство для маневра, потом его подхватывают под ягодицы и рывком стаскивают брюки вместе с бельем. Преимущества секса с парнем выше тебя ростом — никогда не знаешь, кто кого разденет первым.

— Нечестно, — шипит он, вылизывая Цукишиме ухо, хватает его за ворот рубашки, и пуговицы разлетаются по всей комнате веселым пластмассовым фейерверком.

— Мне нравилась эта рубашка, — совершенно бесцветно сообщает Цукишима и сдвигается ниже, прокладывая языком влажную дорожку к пупку Тецуро.

— Все равно отстирывать ее теперь — морокаааааа, — голос предает его, превращаясь в жалобный скулеж, когда язык Цукишимы очерчивает мышцы внизу живота, трогает яички.

— Ты всегда такой громкий? — вот теперь тот улыбается.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, но у меня уже крышу рвет, — выплевывает он сквозь дрожащие вздохи, — так что заткнись. И сделай что-нибудь, Цукки.

Цукишима разгибается ненадолго, снимает очки и толкает их подальше на подоконник.

— Это не два действия, чтоб ты знал, — успевает услышать Тецуро перед тем, как член погружается в гладкое, скользкое тепло, и он, стиснутый со всех сторон, забывает, как дышать.

Чтобы просто не сдохнуть от удушья, Тецуро хватается одной рукой за край стола, другой пытаясь дотянуться до Цукишимы. Пальцы совсем не слушаются, дрожат, соскальзывают с затылка на шею, плечо и там сжимаются, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Из горла Цукишимы вырывается длинный стон, вибрируя вокруг члена Тецуро, и он зажмуривается до черноты и радужных кругов перед глазами, пытаясь одновременно сосредоточиться на том, как кости неприятно елозят по жесткой столешнице.

— Это было близко, — когда внезапно накативший оргазм немного отступает, он все же тянет к себе Цукишиму и снова целует. — Быстро снимай штаны, иначе я прямо сейчас встаю и сваливаю.

И это точно нечестно — то, что Цукишима, вскидывая бровь, может выглядеть одновременно насмешливым мерзавцем и каким-то христианским архангелом с пылающим взглядом и перепачканным сажей лицом. Но он подчиняется — сдергивает, выворачивая, рубашку, попутно, кажется, отрывая и пуговицы на манжетах, кое-как выпутывается из штанов, теряя равновесие и хватаясь за руку Тецуро.

Когда он опять накрывает Тецуро своим телом, все мышцы отзываются сладкой, голодной дрожью. А потом снова спускается ниже и берет в рот. Посасывает легонько, не забирает глубоко, перекатывает, как леденец на языке, выпускает и лижет ниже — по промежности и мошонке. Мир перед глазами Тецуро делает резкий крен.

Кончик языка танцует у самого входа, надавливает на мышцы, без труда проскальзывая глубже, пока Цукишима пропускает напряженную головку члена между большим и указательным пальцами — едва касаясь, так мучительно — до звезд перед глазами.

— Господи, Цукки, — проталкивает Тецуро сквозь зубы, — ты хочешь, чтоб я кончил, не дождавшись тебя? Полтора месяца воздержания, пощади.

Он ждет, что Цукишима сейчас что-нибудь съязвит в ответ — ну хоть что-нибудь, что поможет ему отвлечься, рассмеяться, всплыть хоть на мгновение на поверхность, чтобы схватить глоток воздуха. Но тот приподнимается, слепо шарит глазами по лицу Тецуро, и взгляд соскальзывает. Цукишима резко дергает ящик стола, едва, кажется, не выворотив его целиком на пол, достает смазку, и от прикосновения холодного геля в голове немного проясняется.

Правда, совсем ненадолго — едва Цукишима проталкивает внутрь палец, Тецуро перетряхивает с головы до ног. Это они уже проходили, ощущение знакомое, но на этот раз — Тецуро даже себе боится признаться в этом — такое долгожданное, что, кажется, он уже кончил. От одних осторожных поглаживаний, от того, что тело само расслабляется, обмякает безвольно, не дожидаясь осознанного решения, от того, как оно впитывает каждое ощущение, ласку, поглощает каждую искру, постепенно раскаляясь.

Цукишима подхватывает голову Тецуро под затылок, целует — жадно, почти грубо, одновременно проталкивая внутрь второй палец. Это не больно, но уже не так приятно, и предвкушение мешается с легкой тревогой.

— Тецу, — Цукишима припадает к заострившемуся соску, и Тецуро снова пронзает электрическим разрядом, так что он сам того не ожидая, насаживается на пальцы до самого конца и просто застывает, мелко вздрагивая, распахнув от растерянности глаза. Мышцы отказываются подчиняться, туго стягиваются вокруг чужих пальцев, сопротивляются. Тецуро морщится и рычит, медленно выпуская вдох. Взгляд у Цукишимы нежный и немного насмешливый, губы потемнели и кажутся ярче быстро проскальзывающего по ним языка. Это движение отвлекает — ровно настолько, что в какой-то момент Тецуро перестает чувствовать болезненное давление и чуть качает бедрами, намекая, что можно продолжать.

— Не спеши, — шепчет Цукишима и широко лижет член Тецуро — от мошонки до головки — вбирает в рот, так что боль мешается с обжигающим удовольствием, и все тело натягивается струной. Тецуро упирается пятками в стол, пытаясь не ерзать от нетерпения, пока Цукишима продолжает вылизывать ему член.

— Я же не фарфоровая кукла, не надо осторожничать, — дразнит Тецуро, пытается усмехнуться, но грудь сдавило, и сделать полноценный вдох не получается.

Цукишима пробует развести пальцы, снова будя тянущую боль, потом сгибает их, и Тецуро чувствует что-то очень непривычное и, пожалуй, неуютное. Ну да, если забыть о том, что мышцы все еще горят и не могут привыкнуть к давлению. Он зажмуривается и морщится.

— Знаешь, глупо было не позволять тебе оставлять здесь свои вещи, — вдруг говорит Цукишима. — Ты все равно забыл у меня свою футболку.

— Да, — хмыкает Тецуро. — Черную, с логотипом института. Только в Токио замети-мм, — последний слог превращается в стон, когда Цукишима снова сгибает пальцы внутри, отчего внизу живота растекается жар. 

— Но проблема даже не в футболке. — Цукишима не торопится, снова и снова облизывает головку, спускается ниже, посасывает яички. 

— А в чем? — Тецуро не открывает глаза — тело течет расплавленным воском под руками Цукишимы, тает, растекается по столу, и каждое прикосновение и движение внутри ощущается всей поверхностью кожи.

— В тебе, — Цукишима осторожно вынимает пальцы, оставляя невыносимую смесь облегчения и пустоты; Тецуро до боли прикусывает губу, чтобы не заскулить. По промежности снова течет прохладная смазка, успокаивая растянутые мышцы, и внутрь проскальзывают уже три пальца. — Или во мне. Ты спал в моей постели, работал в моем кресле, варил кофе на моей кухне…

Тецуро понимает, что обиженный холодностью Цукишимы, ни разу не подумал о такой вероятности, и внутри, под ребрами болезненно тянет от чувства вины и сокрушительной нежности.

— Ты как-то пришел — сам не свой — отпер дверь и, едва разувшись, ворвался в кухню — я даже обернуться от окна не успел, — Цукишима выцеловывает дорожку от лобка к пупку Тецуро, кончики пальцев танцуют на головке члена, размазывая то и дело выступающие капли смазки. Тецуро ведет, он едва держит голову, глядя на хмурое лицо со сдвинутыми бровями. — Это было странно, грубо, ты просто спустил с меня штаны, расстегнул джинсы и терся, пока не кончил. А потом взял в рот и… Это был самый охрененный минет в моей жизни, — Тецуро хочет сказать “Кей”, но давится звуками и воздухом, хрипит, снова и снова пропуская сквозь пальцы пшеничные пряди волос Цукишимы. — Я больше не мог пить кофе на том подоконнике. 

Все это время Цукишима продолжает медленно, но настойчиво растягивать Тецуро, и тот понимает, что эта вот невесть откуда взявшаяся словоохотливость и откровенность имеет конкретную цель — довести его до ручки, толкнуть за грань, где все равно как, все равно сверху или снизу, где есть только жажда отдавать и отдаваться. Цукишима гладит Тецуро изнутри, надавливает на простату, и ему уже правда все равно, как и где, лишь бы все уже произошло.

Ощущение от этих поглаживаний странное — словно кончики пальцев цепляют старую зудящую корочку на ссадине, вызывая беспокойство и нетерпение. Хочется, чтоб сорвали. Немного тревожно, что может быть больно, но уже невыносимо. Каждое касание наполняет внутренности жидким огнем, и кончить хочется просто нестерпимо, Тецуро кажется, что еще минута этой сладкой муки, и он растает, а потом и испарится совсем — каждая мышца, каждая косточка в теле начинает гореть, плавиться и жечь.

— Пожалуйста, — вырывается у него — бессознательно, бессмысленно в первый момент. Он не понимает, о чем просит, но это единственное слово, которое он сейчас способен вспомнить и произнести. — Пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста...

Повинуясь, Цукишима отстраняется на несколько секунд — слышится колкое шуршание упаковки презерватива; Тецуро хмурится от досады на эту предусмотрительность и заминку, его колотит от предвкушения.

А потом Цукишима делает первый толчок навстречу — короткий, сдержанный — подхватывает Тецуро под плечи, заставляя приподняться, и ждет. Ждет, когда тот откроет глаза, ждет какого-то знака, окончательного решения, словно давая ему последнюю возможность передумать и остановить все. И Тецуро разлепляет влажные ресницы, расплывчато щурится на закушенные до белизны губы, на дрожащие брови — и с громким выдохом тонет в темном, одуряюще пронзительном взгляде; в голове — шаровая молния, все тело — последний яркий всплеск солнца, погружающегося за горизонт.

Кажется, что именно этот взгляд проходит сквозь него — до самой макушки, достигая до кончиков пальцев, заставляя пылать и светиться, и терять всякую индентичность и форму, всякое представление о себе — насмешки, неуверенность, браваду, условности, измотанность, тоску, мечты и реальность. И остаются только руки Цукишимы, крепко прижимающие его к груди, только губы у виска, пока их тела жадно толкаются навстречу друг другу, словно сумасшедшие сгустки энергии, стремящиеся к каким-то невозможным, невообразимым пределам, продолжая и продолжая луч в бесконечность…

Когда Цукишима застывает, дрожа всем телом, и Тецуро чувствует, как внутри него все пульсирует, лаская и отдаваясь, он способен лишь слепо найти губы Цукишимы, чтобы выпустить наружу свет, который хлещет из него горлом.

 

Когда Цукишима возвращается из душа, Тецуро уже покачивается на самой кромке сна. Долгий перелет и разница во времени никак не дают ему рухнуть за край, зато ароматное тепло тела Цукишимы, прислонившегося к его спине, кажется, вполне способно перевесить эти неудобства. Тецуро поворачивает голову, заставляя Цукишиму потянуться к нему губами и лениво, сонно целует его. 

— Видишь, — тихо выдыхает он, ловя какую-то мысль, все еще кружащую мотыльком в глубине сознания, — доверять — это совсем не страшно.

Цукишима молчит какое-то время, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Тецуро. Его горячее дыхание стекает по лопатке, а Тецуро втягивает ноздрями запах его шампуня — липа и ромашка — и влажных волос. 

— Мы очень разные, — говорит наконец Цукишима, приподнимая голову, чтобы его было слышно. — Я оказался во Флоренции не потому, что хотел попасть сюда, даже не потому, что хотел учиться в Палаццо Спинелли. Просто потому что... мог? А ты вот не боишься добиваться того, что делает тебя счастливым, не боишься делать ошибки, и даже если что-то на пути к цели идет не так, ты не думаешь, что цель того не стоит.

— Кей, — имя течет по языку горячим шоколадом, обволакивает уютом и сном, — люди не всегда получают то, что хотят, ты и сам это знаешь. Но если не пытаться, то совершенно точно ничего не получится.

— Я всю жизнь учился не держаться, не привязываться, не сжимать пальцы. Учился отпускать и не жалеть. А теперь не хочу. Не хочу отпускать, чтоб ни о чем не жалеть.

Тецуро чувствует, как к шее ласково прикасаются мягкие губы, как Цукишима крепче прижимается к его спине, как проскальзывает ладонью между сомкнутых бедер, машинально поглаживая большим пальцем кожу. И, уже окончательно проваливаясь в сон, Тецуро думает, что если есть на свете счастье, то оно пахнет мокрыми волосами Кея.

 

Эпилог.

Май во Флоренции — бурный всплеск туристического сезона, когда порой город еще заливают дожди, но непродолжительные, воздух теплый и легкий, до жары еще есть время, а для сотрудников музеев наступают очень тяжелые времена. Тецуро уже почувствовал это на собственной шкуре: и без того эмоциональные итальянцы становятся раздражительными и несговорчивыми, и приходится призвать на помощь все свое обаяние и дипломатические способности, чтобы разруливать конфликты, вспыхивающие из-за того, что часть мероприятий Дней Японской Культуры проходит в крупнейших выставочных центрах. 

Тецуро днем вернулся из Рима, а к концу рабочего дня чувствует себя уже неспособным ни к каким дипломатическим переговорам и разговорам вообще. Поэтому просто достает телефон и отправляет Цукишиме сообщение:

Я, 17:37  
>> Я зомби. Иду куда глаза глядят — упаду за первый же свободный столик. Найди меня.

На летнике неподалеку, в самом дальнем углу, у стены, обнаруживается как раз то, что он ищет. Через витрины видно, что внутри тоже есть незанятые места, но сейчас все предпочитают сидеть на улице. В названии кондитерской — «Дежа вю» — есть что-то смутно знакомое. Не считая того, что оно подразумевает. 

Тецуро успевает сесть на выбранное место до того, как его замечает кто-нибудь еще, и минут десять просто сидит, даже радуясь тому, что официанты пока не обратили на него внимания: наконец-то он может помолчать. 

Он закуривает, скользя привычным уже взглядом по разномастной публике Санта Кроче.

Окруженная американскими колледжами, площадь наводнена студентами, приехавшими из-за Атлантики: девушки в колготках и шортах, на высоких каблуках, одетые странно и кричаще; парни, больше похожие на панков и маргиналов, вырвавшиеся из-под опеки родителей. Эта их необходимость заявить о своей независимости пугает неподготовленных туристов. Тецуро с улыбкой наблюдает, как стайка аккуратных старушек в светлых костюмах, вероятно, приехавших откуда-то из Cеверной Европы, поспешно покидает выбранную точку обзора достопримечательностей, когда рядом с ними останавливается группа молодых людей, громко и не очень пристойно выражающих свои мысли на английском. 

Официантка все же замечает его и с виноватой улыбкой торопливо приносит меню, взяв заказ на кофе. 

— Клубничное мороженое, — останавливает ее подошедший Цукишима и садится напротив.

Тецуро довольно жмурится, глядя на его пушистые пшеничные волосы и красивую длинную шею в расстегнутом вороте белой рубашки, на то, как тонкий серый кардиган обтягивает широкие плечи, и думает, что в сумке где-то лежит карандаш и старый блокнот с Джиджи — хватит и пары минут, чтобы сделать эскиз. 

— Даже не думай, — закатывает глаза Цукишима.

— Откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думаю? — Тецуро выпускает длинную струю дыма в сторону.

— Вижу. Забудь, я не буду позировать. 

— Тогда сперва придется усыпить твою бдительность, — вздыхает Тецуро.

— Сперва тебе придется усыпить меня.

— Как вариант. Не самый плохой, кстати, — Тецуро тянется к руке Цукишимы и пропускает сквозь кисть его пальцы, сжимая на секунду и чувствуя ответное пожатие. 

— А пока ты сам не заснул, расскажи, как твоя поездка? 

— Они согласились.

Цукишима ловит его довольный взгляд — улыбается глазами и уголками губ, которые хочется поцеловать. 

— Так что? Теперь ты мой семпай? — спрашивает он.

— Самый лучший, — кивает Тецуро.

Министерство культуры Японии выделило грант, и с сентября Тецуро предстоит начать работать над докторской в Палаццо Спинелли на отделении управления музеями.

Открыв меню, Тецуро скользит глазами по фотографиям десертов, но от переутомления есть совершенно не хочется. Он перелистывает страницы, чтобы начать сначала, и открывает титульный лист, на котором по-английски написано:

«Дежа вю — это способ судьбы сообщить вам, что вы именно там, где и должны быть. Поэтому вам кажется, что вы здесь уже были. Просто вы следуете за своей судьбой».

Тецуро ментально зависает на этом и поднимает глаза на Цукишиму, который смотрит на него с очень похожим выражением лица — его меню открыто на той же странице.

Тецуро фыркает:

— Сидит серийный убийца над очередным телом, ловит дежа вю. О, думает, все правильно сделал.

Цукишима смотрит на него пару секунд взглядом, в котором ясно читается: «Не верю, что ты так отвратительно шутишь», а потом начинает трястись от смеха. Тецуро едва успевает поставить обратно кофе, который уже собирался отпить, и тоже смеется.


End file.
